Para siempe Editado
by mrshallows
Summary: Despúes de la muerte de su mentor, Harry deberá continuar con su misión de destruir los horrorcruxes con la ayuda de Sarah, una amiga de Dumbledore con un pasado muy misterioso. Juntos, se preparán para la batalla final, donde se decidirá la suerte del mundo mágico.
1. ¿Quien eres tu?

**He creado un album con fan art del fic, creado por mi. Podreis encontrar el link en mi perfil.**

Antes de empezar a leer tengo unas cuantas notas aclaratorias.

Ese fic se escribió antes de la publicación del séptimo libro. Al largo del tiempo, lo he modificado, cogiendo algunas ideas del séptimo libro.

La historia empieza después del sexto libro, El príncipe mestizo (me niego a llamarle el misterio del príncipe)

La historia empieza unos meses después de la muerte de Dumbledore, pero Draco Malfoy aparece, después de cambiar de bando y unirse a la orden del Fénix.

En la historia Ginny y Harry nunca cortaron.

**Capitulo 1 ¿Quién eres tú?**

_I only have one more question  
Before my time is through  
Please I beg you tell me  
In the name of hell  
Who are you?  
Who are you_?

_**Solo tengo una pregunta más  
Antes de que se me acabe el tiempo  
Te ruego que me digas**_

_**En nombre del infierno  
Quien eres tu?  
Quien eres tu**__?_

**Who are you?-Black Sabbath**

Después de dos semanas en Privet Drive, Harry se encontraba tumbado en la cama, sin saber muy bien que pensar. Dumbledore, su mentor, había muerto. Aún no había acabado de digerirlo. No ayudaban las constantes publicaciones en el profeta sobre el director.

Algunas alabándole, muchas otras intentando quitar prestigio a las acciones del director. Harry también se dio cuenta, a su pesar, que apenas conocía a Dumbledore. Jamás le había contando nada sobre sus hermanos, o su vida en Godric's Hollow. Nunca en seis años le había contado algo íntimo, algo que no supiera nadie más...

A la única pregunta personal a la que le había respondido, sobre el espejo de Ossead, Harry estaba seguro que le había mentido al decir que se veía a si mismo rodeado de calcetines. Le enfurecía pensar que no conocía a Dumbledore, aunque él si lo había sabido todo sobre él.

Allí estaba, a sus diecisiete años, intentando encontrar los horrocruxes, intentando acabar con Voldemort. ¿Por que? Por que Dumbledore así lo quiso, y el sin rechistar obedecía...

Se tumbó en la cama mientras repetía mentalmente: la copa, la serpiente, algo de Ravenclaw...donde demonios estarían? Ni siquiera sabia donde empezar a buscar...

Un ruido en la ventana le devolvió a la realidad. Una lechuza marrón aguardaba a que Harry le abriera la ventana. Harry le permitió pasar y la lechuza depositó una carta en la cama.

Harry abrió el sobre, que solo contenía la palabra "Harry". Dentro había un trozo de pergamino. Simplemente decía "Abajo. Ahora"

Harry bajó las escaleras con cautela, varita en mano. Allí en el recibidor estaba ni más ni menos que Ojoloco Moody.

-¿Ojoloco? ¿Eres tú?

- Lo soy, aunque un mortífago te diría lo mismo. Vuelve a probar.

-Está bien. La última vez que nos vimos, me diste un regalo. ¿Que era?

-Una fotografía de los miembros de la orden del Fénix.

Ambos se sonrieron. Harry hizo pasar a Ojoloco en la cocina y cerró la puerta para evitar despertar a sus tíos.

-Bien Potter, te diré a que he venido. Primero de todo tengo que entregarte esto, no era seguro enviarlo por lechuza por si la interceptaban...

Ojoloco le pasó a Harry un sobre cerrado con su nombre escrito en tinta de color verde esperanza. Harry guardó la carta en su bolsillo, nervioso.

Lo segundo es comunicarte el plan para sacarte de aquí. Sé que tu cumpleaños no es hasta dentro dos semanas, pero no tenemos tiempo. El ministerio está a punto de caer, y es cuestión de tiempo que den contigo. Por eso te sacaremos de aquí antes que pase eso.

Mañana por la noche, a las 8 tenlo todo preparado. No les digas nada a tus tíos, ellos creen que van a una cena con el Alcalde muggle y no estarán en casa y será mejor que no sepan que te vas ni donde.

No será un problema -dijo Harry- Sé que están deseando que me largue de aquí, no me tienen demasiado aprecio.

-Mañana el ministerio enviará a alguien para hablar con tus tíos, y llevarlos a una casa segura. Pues estoy seguro que el mismo día de tu cumpleaños habrán mortífagos llamando a la puerta.

Harry pensó que no creía que los Dursleys se fueran a ir de su casa, y menos si era un mago el que se lo pedía, pero no dijo nada.

Acompañó a Ojoloco a la puerta del jardín, donde el auror se subió a su escoba y se marchó dejando a Harry con el corazón agitado.

Abrió el sello del pergamino con cuidado,y cayó de él una vieja fotografía de una chica muy guapa que llevaba lo que Harry reconoció como el uniforme de auror. Harry miró la fotografía. Había algo de ridículo en ella. Harry no sabía si era por que parecía demasiado joven para ser auror, o demasiado guapa. Harry pensó que parecía que iba disfrazada, como una niña que se viste con la ropa de su madre. Desconcertado, leyó primero la carta para encontrar alguna explicación.

_**Querido Harry:**_

_**Si has recibido esta carta, lamentablemente solo puede significar una cosa: ha llegado mi hora. Perdóname Harry, a pesar de que hubiera deseado poder ayudarte ahora que sabes a lo que te enfrentas, se que eres un joven decidido y fuerte, y que serás capaz de enfrentarte a lo que te propones. **_

_**Sin embargo, no quiero que lo hagas solo. Tu Harry, amigo mío, me has enseñado algo muy valioso: No hay tareas pesadas si las compartes con tus amigos. Confío que el Señor Weasley y la señorita Granger, te ayudarán y apoyarán en el camino que debes tomar. No obstante, me gustaría recordarte que Hogwarts siempre ayudará a aquellos que lo pidan, aunque no estén en el colegio.**_

_**Harry, me gustaría que conocieras a una persona, una vieja amiga que ha dedicado mucho tiempo en luchar contra Voldemort, y ha resultado ser una persona muy útil en conseguir información sobre Tom y los horrocruxes. Si no me equivoco tendrás ocasión de conocer a Sarah muy pronto.**_

_**Solo me queda decirte lo orgulloso que estoy del hombre en el que te has convertido, Harry. Tu valentía y tu honestidad te llevarán muy lejos. Confío en que dejes ayudarte, y no me cabe ninguna duda, que entre todos, acabaréis con Voldemort para siempre.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Harry se emocionó al leer las palabras de Dumbledore. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar las lágrimas y se centró en la fotografía de nuevo. La chica no tendría mas de 18 o 19 años, ¿como entonces podría ser una vieja amiga?

Volvió a mirar la carta. Aunque aún sentía que había tantas cosas que Dumbledore no le había contado nunca, confiaba en Harry y pensaba que podría hacerlo... Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el también lo pensó.

Lo que más le preocupaba a Harry era cómo saber donde estaban los horrocruxes y como destruirlos. Pero si esta chica le ayudaba, tenía oportunidades. Podría tener un futuro.

Durante toda su vida, Harry nunca pensó en el futuro, pues sus tíos siempre le hicieron creer que nunca llegaría a nada, y estaba seguro que no gastarían un penique en ayudarle a darle un futuro. Después, cuando supo lo de la profecía, cuando pensaba en el futuro todo lo que veía era Voldemort, pero ahora.. podía permitirse fantasear con tener uno. La imagen de Ginny le venía a la cabeza.

Tal vez después de todo, podría haber un "y fueron felices para siempre".

Al día siguiente, Harry hizo lo que Ojoloco le dijo, esperó a que sus tíos se marcharan a la cena ficticia con el Alcalde, y en cuanto se fueron, Harry empezó a recoger sus cosas y a tirarlas al baúl, cuando lo tuvo listo, bajo el baúl por las escaleras y echó un vistazo a la casa.

Siempre había querido irse, sobretodo desde que supo que era un mago, pero aun así se sentía triste. Abrió la puerta del armario de debajo de la escalera, y entró en lo que solía ser su habitación antes de entrar en Hogwarts.

Era mucho más pequeña de lo que recordaba y estaba llena de telarañas, pero aun conservaba los viejos soldados de plomo de Dudley y el coche de policía medio roto con el que solía jugar. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la alarma de su reloj sonó. En menos de cinco minutos, se iría de Privet Drive para siempre.

Al cabo de unos minutos aparecieron en el jardín Ojoloco, Tonks, los

gemelos,Ron, Hermione, y una chica que debía ser Sarah, la chica de la cual Dumbledore le hablaba en la carta. Harry se dio cuenta de que en persona Sarah era más guapa todavía. Tenía una larga y ondulada melena de color castaño, y los ojos color azul claro.

Ojoloco hizo las presentaciones, y mientras Harry le estrechaba la mano pensó que aunque era muy guapa había algo de extraño en ella.

-¿Estas son todas tus cosas?-le preguntó Sarah al ver el baúl y la jaula de Hagrid

-Si.

-Bien. Si te parece bien me gustaría que Ron, Hermione y tu vinierais conmigo al acabar el verano.

Habían muchas cosas que quería preguntarle a Sarah, pero estando rodeados de tanta gente no le pareció buena idea.

-Claro- dijo Harry

-Sé que debes tener muchas preguntas. Hablaremos pronto, ¿vale?- dijo Sarah

Ojoloco llamó a Sarah y le dio a ella y a Tonks una bolsa que pareció contener ropa.

-El plan es el siguiente, Sarah y Tonks serán Harry esta noche, y tu Harry, tendrás la apariencia de un muggle cualquiera. Nos dividiremos en cuatro equipos, cada uno irá por un camino destino. Nos vemos en la madriguera

-Ni en broma...es demasiado arriesgado- empezó Harry.

-Es un plan factible- dijo Ojoloco- hemos filtrado la noticia de que no te trasladaremos hasta el día de tu cumpleaños, y aunque esta noche haya mortífagos vigilando somos muchos y no podrán saber quién eres.

Al ver que Harry iba a decir algo Hermione le interrumpió.

Todos aquí somos mayores de edad, Harry y nos damos cuenta del riesgo que corremos, así que, date prisa y bebe esto. - le dijo pasándole a Harry una petaca con poción multijugos.

De mala gana, Harry se la tomó y empezó a crecer y a transformarse, mientras vio salir a Tonks y a Sarah ya vestidas y con la apariencia de Harry.

¿Era Sarah una metamorfomaga también?

Está bien. Ron tu irás con Tonks, Hermione irás con George, Fred irá con Harry, y tu Sarah conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos -dijo Ojoloco

Se montaron en las escobas. Harry se agarró fuerte a la escoba y a la cintura de Fred. Sobrevolaron Privet Drive y luego todo el pueblo, ascendieron más y más hasta que de la nada aparecieron varios mortífagos. Fred y Harry sacaron la varita y empezaron a defenderse,aunque les tenían completamente rodeados..

De repente un hechizo impactó a Fred en el pecho y el mago cayó de la escoba, inconsciente. Harry descendió rápidamente para recogerlo, pero cuando miró hacia abajo vio que Ojoloco lo había recogido y montando en su escoba.

Al cabo de un rato vio de lejos a Tonks y Ron peleando con dos mortífagos. Harry intentaba desarmar a los mortífagos, ya que con la altura en la que estaban, aturdirlos significaba matarlos.

Más abajo, Sarah estaba rodeada, ya que los mortífagos creían que era Harry. Lejos de encontrarse en apuros,apuntó con la varita a un mortífago y por arte de magia este desapareció. Lo mismo pasó con los demás.

Teleportación - le dijo cuando se había librado del último- no queremos asustar a los muggles con una lluvia de mortífagos.

Justo cuando iba a contestar,a Harry empezó a dolerle la cicatriz, cerró los ojos para mitigar el dolor, pero fue en vano. El dolor se detuvo de pronto, y vio que Voldemort se había aparecido allí.

No llevaba escoba y por lo que parecía podía volar perfectamente sin ella.  
Empezó a pelear con Sarah (pensando que se trataba de Harry), que esquivaba y le devolvía los hechizos muy rápidamente. A pesar de la distancia,notó la cara de sorpresa de Voldemort, cuando comprendió que no estaba peleando con Harry.

-¿Donde está el verdadero Harry Potter?- gritó Voldemort

-Que pasa,¿ no te sirvo yo? -Le gritó Sarah, mientras una especie de águila de fuego salía de su varita.

El animal voló hasta donde se encontraba el mago oscuro, y le rodeó de llamas en unos instantes. Parecía que el fuego había consumido a Voldemort, pero este apareció por encima de ellos al cabo de unos instantes. Voldemort ordenó a el resto de mortífagos que no atacaran a Sarah.

Sarah lanzó otro hechizo, que resulto ser un pesado cubo que se cerró alrededor de Voldemort y lo aprisionó.

A su lado, Hermione peleaba con un mortífago que Harry reconoció como MacNair, el casi verdugo del hipogrifo de Hagrid.

Se acercó por detrás a MacNair y le desarmó, este en un intento de echar a Harry de su escoba, se cayó de la suya, precipitándose al vacío.

Apretaron la marcha, asegurándose que habían dejado a Voldemort y a los mortífagos atrás,hasta que por fin llegaron a la madriguera. Harry miró a los demás para asegurarse de que estaban bien. Aunque Fred tenía mal aspecto, parecía ileso y Tonks tenía algunos cortes en la cara pero también parecía estar sana y salva.

Aterrizaron en la Madriguera, y vieron como la señora Weasley salía a recibirlos, abrazó a sus hijos y luego a Harry, y entraron todos en la cocina.  
La señora Weasley tumbó a Fred en el sofá, y le sacó la túnica y el jersey.

En el pecho, donde le había impactado el hechizo, tenía un feo moratón. Mientras la señora Weasley se lo curaba, Bill sacó una botella de whisky de fuego y 9 vasos.

-Ojoloco cogió un vaso, y le pasó otro a Harry.

-Todavía no tengo la edad- dijo Harry

-Sólo son unos días .Además hemos de celebrar que hemos llegado todos vivos,creía que no lo lograríamos tan fácilmente.

Harry bebió y notó como el whisky de fuego le calentaba por dentro. Miró a Ginny que estaba hablando con Hermione y Ron, y a los gemelos que hablaban con Sarah, enseñándole una de sus últimas creaciones, una especie de cohete con brazos y piernas que bailaba y cantaba al ritmo de una canción.

Sarah se reía mientras la señora Weasley miraba a los gemelos con mala cara y les decía algo sobre encender petardos en la cocina.

Notó que Ojoloco se sentaba a su lado.

-Me han dicho que quieres ser auror- dijo Moody

-Sí, aunque supongo que eso tendrá que esperar-contestó simplemente, no sabía si decirle que no iba a volver a Hogwarts

-No hace falta que disimules conmigo. Sarah me ha contado que vais a ir con ella. Déjame advertirte: Sarah es muy buena profesora, aunque muy exigente. Durante las prácticas llegué a romperme huesos que no sabía ni que tenía.- dijo Moody volviéndose a llenar el vaso.

-¿Sarah fue tu profesora?¿Pero como es posible?

- Si, fue mi profesora en la academia y más tarde mi compañera de patrulla. Trabajamos juntos durante más de 20 años. Digamos... que Sarah se conserva muy bien para su edad.

-Ya me extrañaba que Dumbledore la llamara vieja amiga pareciendo tan joven. ¿Y por que dejasteis de trabajar juntos?- dijo mirando a Sarah, que charlaba con Hermione y Ron.

-En aquél entonces Barty Crouch tenía al ministerio comiendo de su mano,y muchos aurores estaban en desacuerdo con la política de Crouch, incluyendo a Sarah. Como habían muchos ataques a los muggles y a los sangre mestiza, Sarah se dedicó a proteger a familias de muggles con hijos mágicos.

- Sirius me contó algo sobre eso. Barty Crouch se las arregló para que los aurores tuvieran permiso para matar,¿no? Y para condenar sin un juicio.

-Sí.-dijo Ojoloco

-Espero que no te esté aburriendo con viejas batallas- dijo Sarah sentándose al lado de Ojoloco.

-No,solo me contaba que fuisteis compañeros - dijo Harry

-Luego fue cuando conociste a Lily,¿no? - dijo Ojoloco

-¿Conocías a mi madre?- dijo Harry sorprendido-

-Si, y también a Petunia y a tus abuelos. Yo fui la encargada de contarles que tenían una hija bruja.

-Vaya, que casualidad.

-No tanta. El mundo mágico es un pañuelo.-dijo Sarah encogiéndose de hombros.

Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre su madre y sus abuelos (Martha y Joseph)y Harry aprendió muchas cosas sobre ellos que no sabía, como que su madre le encantaba el cine muggle (afición que compartía con Sarah),que era zurda, que una vez se escapó de Hogwarts para atender a un concierto de Led Zeppelin, que había sido prefecta y premio anual mientras estaba en Hogwarts y que antes de querer ser un auror quiso ser historiadora de magia.

Sarah le dijo a Harry que hasta que se acabara el verano, estaba muy ocupada, pero que se dedicaría todo lo posible a localizar los horrocruxes.

Harry quería hablar más del tema, pero con la señora Weasley y los demás tan cerca, no le parecía apropiado.

Hermione se pasó gran parte de la noche hablando con Sarah sobre que libros iban a necesitar (aunque Sarah insistió que apenas usarían libros, y que no había necesidad de preocuparse, Hermione le insistió para que le diera algún libro para prepararse.)

También le oyó preguntar cuantos elfos domésticos trabajaban para ella, a lo que Sarah le contestó que ninguno, que tenía a su servicio a varias cocineras y demás personal, al que por supuesto, pagaba.

Hermione pareció muy contenta, y enseguida empezó a hablar a Sarah sobre la P.E.D.D.O.

Ojoloco,Sarah y Tonks se despidieron antes de media noche , no antes de prometer a la señora Weasley que se verían el día del cumpleaños de Harry.


	2. Nada es lo que parece

**CAPITULO 2 NADA ES LO QUE PARECE PARTE 1**

Perfect by nature  
Icon of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that  
Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled  
Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

_**Perfecta por naturaleza  
Icono de auto indulgencia  
Justo lo que necesitábamos  
Más mentiras acerca de un mundo que  
Nunca fue y nunca será  
¿No tienes vergüenza? ¿No me ves?  
Tu sabes que tienes a todos engañados  
¡Mira, aquí viene ella!  
Inclinaos y admirarla  
Oh, cómo te queremos  
No tienes defectos cuando estás fingiendo  
Pero ahora yo sé que ella  
Nunca fue y nunca será  
Y de alguna manera tienes a todos engañados**_

__**Everybody's fool**

**Evanescene**

Los días en la madriguera pasaron deprisa, jugando al quidditch, robando algunos momentos para estar a solas con Ginny o hablando con Ron y Hermione sobre Sarah y como les ayudaría con los horrocruxes.

Cuando Harry se levantó al día siguiente, lo primero que vio fue a Ron que le pasó un paquete de color esmeralda. Lo abrió y admiró su regalo. Dentro de una caja de madera había un colmillo de basilisco. Miró a Ron unos segundos sin comprender. Ron sonreía.

-Sip, amigo. Un colmillo de basilisco. ¿Recuerdas como destruiste el

diario?

-Esto es genial, Ron. ¿Como se te ha ocurrido?¿De donde ha salido?- preguntó Harry mientras inspeccionaba el colmillo.

-Pues la verdad es que la idea fue de Sarah, pero Hermione y yo lo compramos por correo en Borgin & Burkes.

-Vaya. Pues esto hará las cosas mucho más fáciles. Te debo una, Ron. Muchísimas gracias.

-De nada tío. Felices 17. Haz algo de magia.

Harry cogió la varita e hizo levitar la almohada por toda la habitación, y se pasó un buen rato haciendo magia.

Mientras Ron se duchaba, Harry bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, pero antes de bajar el último escalón se quedó quieto, la señora Weasley hablaba en voz baja para que nadie les oyera, pero estaba claro que estaba discutiendo con su marido.

-Lo siento, pero no me parece seguro dejar a Harry con ella, y que pasa si lo lleva en bandeja ante quien tu sabes?

-Vamos, Molly, si Dumbledore se fiaba de ella, no hay razón para..

-¡Dumbledore también se fiaba de Snape y mira como acabó! - le interrumpió la señora Weasley levantando la voz.

-Solo es un rumor, Molly no hay ninguna prueba de que tenga nada que ver con quien tu sabes...

-¿Y eso de que nadie en el ministerio sepa nada sobre ella? Y luego esta el que aparezca de repente justo después de morir Dumbledore, después de años de ausencia...

-En el ministerio nadie sabe a que se dedican los inefables,Molly. Parece una chica reservada pero dudo mucho que sea una asesina!Además pertenecía a la Orden, y ha trabajado durante años con Alastor Moody...

¿De verdad crees que no se hubieran dado cuenta de que es una traidora?Además, Hogwarts ya no es un sitio seguro, ya oíste a Kingsley,mira, si te vas a quedar más tranquila, puedo intentar conseguir algo de información sobre ella en la oficina, de acuerdo?- ofreció el señor Weasley

El señor Weasley se despidió de su mujer y se fue a trabajar. Harry vio que la señora Weasley aún seguía preocupada, aunque intentó disimular y le sonrió a Harry deseándole feliz cumpleaños.

Cuando llego la hora de cenar y salió al patio vio que la señora Weasley había cocinado los platos favoritos de Harry, y para el postre había una tarta que rezaba "Felices 17 Harry" y representaba a Harry atrapando la snitch.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron Hagrid, Lupin y Tonks y por último Ojoloco, Kinglsey y Sarah.

Harry no sabía que pensar sobre ésta. Nunca había oído a la señora Weasley hablar mal de nadie, y la verdad es que tenía razón al decir que no era la primera vez que alguien engañaba a Dumbledore. Decidió que hablaría con Sarah a solas y le preguntaría directamente.

La cena transcurrió sin problemas, cuando ya hubo abierto todos los regalos (varias cajas de dulces, un baúl con 17 cerraduras regalo de Moody, y una útil bolsa de piel que solo podía ser abierta por su dueño, regalo de Hagrid) Sarah y Remus se acercaron a Harry.

Harry abrió uno de los paquetes y vio que contenía una elaborada caja de madera, dentro habían decenas de botellitas llenas de una especie de neblina, eran recuerdos. El paquete de que le dio Remus contenía una pensadora, bastante parecida a la que tenia Dumbledore en su despacho, pero más pequeña.

-Son recuerdos de tus padres. La mayoría son de tu madre pero Remus me ha ayudado con los de James.

-Se que ellos no han podido llegar a conocerte, pero espero que tu si puedas. Tus padres estarían muy orgullos de ti, Harry. -dijo Remus

Harry no sabía que decir. Sintió un enorme nudo en el estomago, igual que cuando tenia 11 años y Hagrid le había regalado un álbum con fotografías de sus padres, aunque había apreciado el gesto, y parte de el quería saber más sobre sus padres,otra parte se entristecía al pensar que por culpa de Voldemort jamás podría conocerlos..Al final forzó una sonrisa y les dio las gracias.

Al cabo de un rato, Sarah se le acercó.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe, Harry?Pones la misma expresión que tenía James cuando le preocupaba algo- dijo ante la cara de sorpresa del muchacho.

-Demos un paseo -propuso Harry se alejaron del resto, y cuando creyó que ya nadie podría oírles dijo.-La verdad es que he oído algo sobre ti que..

-No digas más. ¿Que soy mortífaga, no?

Sarah se subió las mangas de la chaqueta que llevaba y le mostró a Harry sus antebrazos, no había ninguna marca tenebrosa a la vista.

Sé que hay rumores sobre mi, pero te aseguro Harry,que nunca te traicionaría. Eran tiempos desesperados, y nos infiltramos para conseguir información. Sé que no me conoces, y que no tienes por que fiarte de mi,pero espero que eso cambie pronto.

-Esta bien, te creo. Pero si estabas tan unida a mi madre, no entiendo por que no te he conocido hasta ahora. Si conocías a mi tía.. ¿por que nunca fuiste a visitarme?

-Tengo una enfermedad. En resumen, mi magia es muy inestable. Cuando murieron tus padres, mi enfermedad empeoró mucho y no estaba en condiciones de salir de casa.. y luego cuando me recuperé no podía acercarme a Petunia, y ella siempre estaba en la casa, contigo.

-¿Que quieres decir con que no podías acercarte a mi tía?-preguntó Harry confuso

-Cuando murieron tus abuelos me nombraron tutora de tu madre y tu tía. Los tutores mágicos pueden desarrollar un vinculo con la persona a la que cuidan, como técnicamente sigo teniendo 17 años,el vinculo funcionaba en ambos sentidos. Yo podía ordenar a Lily que no hiciera cierta cosa, pero ella a mi también.

Petunia y yo nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, por como pensaba sobre los magos, y a como trataba a tu hermana. Un día, después del funeral me pase un poco con tu tía, así que tu madre me hizo prometer que jamás me acercaría a ella. A día de hoy sigo sin poder acercarme a Petunia.

-Mi tía odia la magia.

-Lo sé.

-¿Sabes que pasó el día que murieron mis padres?-preguntó Harry

-No, estaba con Remus. Se había infiltrado con una manada de lobos, bajo las ordenes de Dumbledore y estaba malherido. No me separé de tu madre durante meses. Esa noche fue la primera vez que salía de casa. A veces me preguntó si fue casualidad o si Colagusano tuvo algo que ver...

-Siento el interrogatorio,pero es que es todo muy nuevo para mi. Dumbledore nunca me habló de ti...

-No te preocupes, es normal que tengas preguntas. He querido ir a Hogwarts a verte muchas veces, pero no era seguro. Dumbledore me habló de tu conexión con Voldemort. El.. bueno está un poco... obsesionado conmigo.

Harry no supo que decir.

-La culpa es mía, nunca debí enseñarle mi verdadero aspecto, pero pequé de arrogancia. Sé que sonará muy presuntuoso, pero sabía que era más poderosa que él, y también más fuerte. Creí que eso sería suficiente,así que no me lo pensé y me lancé en picado a cazarle. No me molesté en cambiar mi apariencia, pues estaba segura de que ganarí sabía yo que para aquél entonces ya era inmortal. Y Cuando se dio cuenta de que yo también lo era, desperté su curiosidad.

-Bueno, no podías saberlo.

-Hay algo más.

-¿El que?

- Me temo que tendremos que continuar con las lecciones de Oclumancia, Harry. Cuando estemos allí, si tienes sueños con Voldemort... Si me ve en tu mente..

-Lo entiendo.

-En fin...creo que no me dejo nada. Ahora ya sabes lo que he estado haciendo los últimos años. Buscar horrocruxes, ocuparme de la seguridad de la casa y preparar todas las habitaciones. Es mucho trabajo, aunque no lo parezca y no me fio del ministerio...

-¿Así que no estaremos solo nosotros?

-No. No tenía planeado tener que pedir ayuda a nadie, pero Voldemort cada día tiene más seguidores, y si empieza a usar a los inferi otra vez , pronto tendrá un ejercito a sus ordenes .Así que he tenido que pedir ayuda. Si vienen todos a los que se les ha enviado la carta, creo que seremos sobre unas 60 personas, más los miembros de la Orden.

¿No está mal verdad? Remus y Tonks me ayudaran con las clases, y Ojoloco y Kinglsey se quedaran en el ministerio y nos informaran de lo que pase allí.

Harry se ilusionó mucho al saber que Remus y Tonks también estarían allí. Remus había sido el mejor profesor de defensa que jamás habían tenido.

-Remus me ha preguntado varias veces sobre tus clases con Dumbledore y sobre los planes que tienes, pero no le he dicho nada. Eres libre de contárselo si quieres, pero creo que cuanto menos gente lo sepa,mejor. Si Voldemort se entera de que vamos detrás de los horrocruxes y empieza a hacer más no tendremos ninguna posibilidad.

Harry miró a Lupin, que conversaba animadamente con su mujer, Tonks. Aunque confiaba en él, era mejor no contarle nada, por su propia seguridad. Harry no se podía permitir ningún descuido ahora que quedaba tan poco para acabar con Voldemort.

-Por cierto..- empezó Sarah

-¿Sí?

-Te entrenaré, y os ayudaré a encontrar los horrocruxes. Pero quiero algo a cambio.  
-¿El que?

-Quiero tu palabra. Si por el camino nos encontramos con Colagusano. Es mio.¿Entendido?

-Entendido

En cuanto todos se acostaron, Harry se levantó de la cama, cogió la caja de madera y el pensador y salió al pasillo. Cogió una botellita, la destapó, echó el contenido dentro del pensadero, y se sumergió en el.

Vio a Sarah caminar hacia una casa. Llevaba indumentaria muggle. Llamó a la puerta y una mujer pelirroja le abrió la puerta. Después de explicarle que venía a hablar de su hija, Harry y Sarah se adentraron en la casa. Allí en el comedor había dos niñas, su madre, y la más mayor que debía ser Petunia. Vio a Sarah hablando con su madre y a Petunia escuchando desde lo alto de la escalera.

Después de pasar un rato a solas con Lily, Sarah le dijo a la señora Evans que su hija parecía tener mucho talento, y hablaron sobre magia, sobre la escuela, y sobretodo de Voldemort.

-¿Y no hay nadie que pueda pararle los pies? -Decía su abuela mientras servía un té a Sarah

- Muchos lo han intentando. Pero me temo que no es tan fácil.

-¿Debe ser muy poderoso, no?  
-Ese no es el problema... No es el poder. Es poderoso, si, pero no más que yo, o cualquier auror entrenado. El problema es el tipo de magia que usa. Lo que el hace, yo puedo hacerlo también, simplemente elijo no hacerlo.

-¿Y eso porque?

-La magia negra no es buena para alma. La oscurece, te hace menos humano. El problema está en que él parece no tener alma. No tiene bondad ,ni piedad. Y le gusta ver a la gente sufrir...

Después de asegurarle que en el ministerio todos hacían lo que podían para detener a Voldemort le explicó que el ministerio ofrecía escoltas para los alumnos de familia muggle, y que ella había sido asignada para acompañar a Lily.

Una vez que Sarah hubo terminado,su abuela había afirmado que siempre haba sabido que Lily tenia algo muy especial, muy contenta abrazó a su hija y le dijo lo orgullosa que estaba de ella.

Harry se fijó en Petunia, que lo miraba todo desde el piso de arriba con el ceño fruncido. Cuando el señor Evans llegó del trabajo su mujer y Lily le contaron las noticias, mientras Sarah hablaba con Petunia en su habitación.

-Pero no es justo-decía Petunia enfada- Yo también quiero ir.

-Lo sé, pero no es así como funciona, lo siento. Estoy segura de que lo pasarás muy bien en el colegio y verás a Lily en vacaciones y en verano- dijo Sarah intentando animar a la niña.

-Da igual- dijo Petunia levantándose de la cama -En realidad me alegro de no ser una rarita como vosotros.

La escena cambió y de pronto Harry se vio en un vagón del expreso de Hogwarts. Lily lloraba mientras Sarah la consolaba.

-Me odia- dijo Lily con tristeza.

-No te odia, créeme. Cuando fui a tu casa me pidió que le dijera al director si había una plaza para ella en Hogwarts.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la niña se enjuagó las lagrimas.

-Cuéntame más sobre Hogwarts..

Por los recuerdos que vio a continuación,vio que Sarah ya no se volvió a separar de Lily. Al principio solo la acompañaba al callejón Diagon y a coger el tren hacia Hogwarts, pero luego vio a Sarah cenando en navidad con los Evans, y yendo a visitar a Lily los fines de semana en Hogwarts, tomando el té con su abuela...

-Solo digo que si tu hablaras con ella, te haría caso. Es mi culpa, he hecho que le parezca un trabajo divertido y emocionante, pero ser Auror es muy peligroso Martha, especialmente ahora. He intentado hablar con la profesora Mc Gonagall para que le quite la idea de la cabeza, pero no ha servido de nada. Dice que está convencida.

-Oh querida, ya sabes como es. Cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza es prácticamente imposible de cambie de opinión. Pero hablaré con ella. ¿Otra galleta? -ofreció su abuela con una sonrisa.

No fue hasta el amanecer, cuando Harry consiguió dormirse.


	3. Nada es lo que parece parte 2

**CAPITULO 3 NADA ES LO QUE PARECE PARTE 2**

Harry pasó mucho tiempo en los recuerdos de sus padres.

Había visto a su madre crecer, y a Sarah cuidar de ella cuando sus abuelos murieron.

Por lo que pudo ver de ellos, parecían muy buenas personas y Harry sintió todavía más odio hacia Voldemort al saber que habían muerto a manos de mortífagos.

Su tía apenas había escapado con vida, habiéndose escondido dentro de un armario.

Harry vio el horror en la cara de Sarah cuando se apareció en casa de sus abuelos. Encima de la casa estaba la maraca tenebrosa, pero los muggles que estaban en la entrada parecían no darse cuenta. Fue hasta donde estaba Petunia, y la abrazó. Petunia, que debía tener unos 16 años,se deshizo del abrazó, le pegó una bofetada a Sarah y le acusó de tener la culpa de que sus padres hubieran muerto.

-Lo siento mucho...No entiendo como ha podido ocurrir. El sistema de protección que dejé.. No funcionó. Si no, hubiera aparecido aquí de inmediato tienes que cree..

Sarah no acabó la frase. Fue al salón, y se acercó a la repisa de la chimenea.

-¿Donde está?- le preguntó a Petunia.

Petunia no respondió. Sarah la miró fijamente, como Dumbledore solía hacer con él.

-¿Porque?¿Por que lo hiciste? La tiraste. ¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que has hecho? - Harry vio estupefacto como los ojos de Sarah se tornaban negros

Las lámparas se encendían y se apagaban y Harry vio que el suelo temblaba.

-¿Que estás haciendo?¡Para! ¡Me estás asustando! -decía Petunía a punto de llorar.

Harry entendía ahora un poco mejor a su tía, y su aversión a la magia. Entre la muerte de sus padres y lo que acababa de pasar con Sarah, ahora entendía porque estaba tan asustada de la magia.

-Desde que murieron mis padres, apenas nos vemos. Viniste a Hogwarts para estar conmigo, pero te pasas el día con James Potter y sus amiguitos. ¿Sabes? A mi no me engañas con esa fachada de "no me importa nada". Sé que querías a mis padres, y que me quieres a mi.

Sarah miraba a Lily sin decir nada

-Cada uno digiere el dolor a su manera, he intentado darte espacio... pero te necesito aquí. Necesito que hablemos de ello, y creo que tu también lo necesitas.

-Lo siento si he estado algo.. ausente. No lo he hecho a propósito, es solo que me he acostumbrado a estar sola. No sé que decir, como comportarme...

-Bueno ya no estás sola. Nos tenemos la una a la otra. Y a mi hermana que nos odia a ambas. Así que no estás sola. Pero tienes que dejarme entrar qui -dijo su madre tocándose el corazón.

-Lo intentaré-murmuró Sarah sonriendo a Lily...

En el siguiente recuerdo que vio, el primero de su padre, vio a Remus, Sirius, Colagusano y su padre dando un paseo con Sarah por Hogsmeade.

-¿Que quieres decir?-decía James jugando con la Snitch

-Dicen que hizo algo hace unos años... y ahora no se le puede matar -dijo Sarah

-¿Como un hechizo de magia negra? -preguntó su padre

-Algo así -dijo Sarah mientras cogía un gran trozo de regaliz de la gran bolsa de Honeydukes que llevaba en los brazos.

-Alguien debería viajar al pasado y matarle antes de que se convirtiera en lo que es ahora -opinó Sirius

-Ya lo he intentado -dijo Sarah

-¿No funcionó? -preguntó Colagusano

-Obviamente. He intentando todo lo posible. Le he apuñalado, decapitado, ahogado... Incluso le maté antes de que llegara a Hogwarts. Pero siempre que vuelvo al presente, el sigue existiendo.

-¿Intentaste matar a un niño? -dijo su padre horrorizado

-No estoy orgullosa de ello. ¿Vale? Pero lo hice por el bien de todos. Además,¿que hace un niño ser un niño? Los niños se supone que son puros e inocentes... Él intentó matar a alguien antes de cumplir los diez.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Lupin

-Si. Intentó a ahogar a un niño en una cueva. Casi lo hace. Y torturó a otros dos. Siempre fue.. raro.

Harry se saltó muchos de los recuerdos de su padre, pues por lo que le había contado Sirius y Lupin y por lo que había visto en los recuerdos de Snape su padre no era.. muy buena persona. Era engreído, presumido, y a menudo se metía con los demás. Se preguntaba por que a Sarah parecía gustarle su padre.

Aunque ésta iba a verle a todos los partidos de Quidditch, no parecía impresionada por su padre, como la mayoría de las chicas. De hecho parecía más bien al contrario. Sarah parecía tener un efecto positivo en su padre. Gracias a ella parecía menos engreído, y algo más humilde.

- Vamos, eres su mejor amiga, a ti te hará caso. Yo ya lo he intentado un montón de veces.

-Mira James, me caes bien eres un buen tío. Por eso te daré un consejo: Olvídate de Lily. Te aseguro que no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Deberías invitar a otra persona.

- No quiero ir al baile con otra persona, quiero ir con Evans- dijo su padre

-Pues dudo mucho que ella quiera ir contigo. Le caes fatal-dijo Sarah con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Black. Eres de gran ayuda- respondió su padre con sarcasmo- Bueno ella se lo pierde. Yo la trataría mucho mejor que ese cabeza de chorlito con el que sale. ¿Por cierto, con quien vas a ir tu?

-Con Remus.

-Buff, a Sirius no le hará ninguna gracia- aseguró James pasándose una mano por el pelo para despeinarse lo

-Bueno, no es mi problema -dijo Sarah encogiendo los hombros- Por cierto,deberías dejar de hacer eso, es realmente irritante.

Después de ver como Sarah y su madre volvían de un día de diversión en el extranjero, Harry sintió una repentina pena por Sarah. Pese a ser el mejor auror que se podía encontrar, y aunque lo había intentado de todas las formas,no había conseguido salvar a su amiga.

Harry se preguntó que sentiría el si perdiera a Ron o Hermione. Sacudió la cabeza, sin querer pensar en un escenario donde Ron moría por su culpa.. ya había perdido a demasiada gente.

La perdida del director de Hogwarts todavía le pesaba, y se despertaba muchas veces empapado en sudor después de ver al anciano caer de la torre, mientras el inmóvil no podía hacer nada...

Muchas veces soñaba con Snape, y se despertaba lleno de ira. Otras veces soñaba con Sarah, y aunque más que sueños eran pesadillas,cuando se despertaba se sentía culpable por soñar con ella y no con Ginny, como debería. Aunque no lo habían hablado,esperaba que Ginny le esperase y cuando derrotara a Voldemort pudieran retomar su relación.

Harry también se había dado cuenta de que algunos de los recuerdos de Lupin eran sobre Sarah. Harry supuso que Lupin quería que la conociera mejor.

Se sorprendió al ver como Sarah se acercaba a un joven Lupin después de una clase y le ofrecía su ayuda "con su problema"

-Mira sé que no es asunto mío-decía Sarah- Es un experimento. Serías el primero en probar la poción. Si funciona como debería ya no te transformarás durante la luna llena, y si me equivoco no tendrá efectos secundarios...No hay peligro.

-Gracias, pero lo tengo todo controlado- decía Lupin tajantemente mientras echaba a andar.

-He oído lo que pasó con Snape... yo no llamaría casi matar a a alguien tenerlo todo bajo control.

Remus se paró en seco, enrojeció y le dijo a Sarah que no tenía dinero.

-¿Y quien ha dicho nada de dinero?

-¿Si no es por dinero, que ganas tu con esto?-preguntó Lupin con desconfianza.

-Ayudar a alguien que claramente lo necesita. No necesito dinero, tengo mucho.-decía alegremente- Además, ¿no duele un montón transformarse? -añadió en voz baja-

El siguiente recuerdo era de Lupin acudiendo a la cita con Sarah y tomándose la poción. La poción funcionó y un asombrado Lupin abrazó a Sarah dándole las gracias una y otra vez...

Ese pareció ser el inicio de la amistad de Sarah con su padre, Lupin y Sirius.

Harry estaba confuso. El curso anterior en una de las reuniones con Slughorn, había conocido al sobrino del inventor de la poción matalobos,Marcus Belby.  
Entonces,¿como podía haber inventado Sarah la poción?

Se lo comentó a Hermione, y esta investigó el asunto. No solo reafirmó a Harry que el inventor de la poción matalobos fue Damocles Belby, si no que esta no fue creada hasta algunos años después de que Lupin y sus padres abandonaran Hogwarts.

-¿Quien renunciaría a ganar miles de galones y a una Orden de Merlín?-decía Ron mientras hablaban del tema.

-Quizá no quería llamar la atención. Siendo auror y estando infiltrada lo último que necesitaba era salir en primera página en el Profeta -ofreció Hermione

-Además oí a Sarah decir que tiene mucho dinero -Añadió Harry-

-Es curioso. Sarah vendría ser el contrario de Lockhart,¿ no? Haciendo las cosas heroicas y luego colgándole el mérito a otro mago... -Decía Ron mientras miraba la foto de Damocles Belby que Hermione había encontrado en "pociones revolucionarias del siglo XXI"

Cuando bajaron a desayunar, vieron que los gemelos y Ginny ya estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina.

-Me dijo que tiene novio -decía Fred

-Es una pena- dijo George

-¿De quién habláis? Preguntó Ron mientras cogía una tostada.

-De Sarah -repuso Fred

-¿De todos modos no es un poco mayor para vosotros? Mama dice que nadie sabe la edad que tiene-dijo Ginny

-¿Que más da la edad que tenga si se esta así de bien?- zanjó el tema Ron

Hermione le dedicó a Ron una mirada de odio y apenas le dirigió la palabra en todo el día. Ginny tampoco parecía muy contenta y miró a Harry, que no dijo nada.

Por la noche Harry vio unos cuantos recuerdos más, en los que Sarah pasaba el rato con su padre Sirius, Remus y Colagusano. El siguiente recuerdo , Remus estaba sentando en el comedor, en el que parecía celebrarse una especie de baile. Remus miraba a una chica rubia, que reía con sus amigas y miraba de reojo a Remus.

-Deberías invitarla a bailar- decía Sarah

-Si supiera lo que soy jamás bailaría conmigo- respondió Lupin amargamente.

-¿Sabes? No hay nada de malo en ser diferente. No ganarás nada odiándote a ti mismo, créeme, he pasado por eso. Hubo una época en la que ni siquiera podía soportar mirarme en el espejo -decía Sarah apurando su bebida

-Dudo de que eso sea verdad-dijo Lupin sonriendo

-Lo es. Cuando nací ...hubieron complicaciones, y era considerada una especie de monstruo. La gente me tenía miedo, incluso mis padres. No tuve amigos.

-Perdona, pero me cuesta de creer.-dijo Remus riendo

-Es la verdad. Mi padre nunca me permitió tener amigos, por si les hacía daño o si les contaba sobre mi enfermedad.

-¿Ni siquiera en el colegio?-preguntó Lupin

-¿En el colegio?No. Digamos que no comparto los ideales del típico alumno de Durmstrang.

-Mi padre tampoco me permitió tener amigos-dijo Remus- Hasta que no conocí a James y a Sirius, apenas había hablado con nadie. Tu enfermedad, ¿es muy grave?¿Te encentras bien ahora?

-Más o menos -respondió la bruja riendo

Sarah miró alrededor,para asegurase que nadie miraba. Se subió el vestido hasta la altura de la rodilla. Remus se ruborizó y parecía que iba a decir algo, cuando Sarah cogió uno de los cuchillos de la mesa y se lo clavó con fuerza en la pierna.

Cuando sacó el cuchillo, Harry y Remus vieron estupefactos como la herida se cerraba, y en cuestión de segundos su pierna estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Vaya, lo siento yo no quería decir...

-Está bien, no pasa nada. Sé que siempre seré un bicho raro, pero no me avergüenza serlo, y tu tampoco deberías.

El resto de las vacaciones pasaron volando. El día antes de empezar el curso Harry se despidió de Ginny. Le costó mucho dormirse esa noche. Estaba enfadado y triste a la vez. Ginny y él habían discutido por primera vez. Había sido muy duro, sobretodo por que había visto una faceta de Ginny que no quería volver a ver.

Todo había empezado cuando Ginny le preguntó a Harry cual era su plan. Harry decidió contarle que Ron, Hermione, Sarah y él tenían que terminar algo que Dumbledore les había confiado. Ginny le contestó de mal humor que seguro que habría alguien más que pudiera hacerlo.

A Harry le dio mucha rabia que Ginny actuara así, que no entendiera lo que estaba en juego, lo que importante que era esto para él.

-¿Además que pinta Sarah en todo esto? -espetó Ginny

-Era amiga de Dumbledore, y ha sido auror durante mucho tiempo. Necesitamos su ayuda.

-No me gusta-dijo Ginny cruzando los brazos.

-Ginny...

-No me fío de ella, y tu tampoco deberías.

Cuando bajo a la cocina, vio que la señora Weasley aún no se había rendido y les seguía insistiendo para que volvieran a Hogwarts.

-Aun no es demasiado tarde, podríamos ir esta misma tarde al callejón Diagon a por vuestros libros y material, creo que no lo habéis pensado con claridad.. Es muy importante que acabéis vuestra educación...- les decía la señora Weasley

Le habían dicho a la señora Weasley que se iban con Sarah, pero no le habían dicho donde. Le aseguraron que ya no se sentían a salvo en el colegio ahora que el ministerio estaba a punto de caer en manos de Voldemort (eso les había dicho Kingsley hacía apenas unos días), y que por la propia seguridad de Harry se esconderían en el mundo muggle, y que era mejor que nadie supiera donde estaba. La señora Weasley aceptó las explicaciones de mala gana.

Al señor Weasley en cambio le pareció buena idea que por lo menos Harry no volviera al colegio, ya que allí sería el primer sitio donde Voldemort le buscaría, y entendía que su hijo y Hermione le quisieran acompañar, aunque claro,no pudo reconocer esto delante de su mujer, y tuvo que pretender que quería que Ron y los demás volvieran a Hogwarts.

Al saber que Sarah les iría a buscar la señora Weasley puso una cara rara.  
Así que Harry se vio obligado a intervenir.

-Señora Weasley se que no se fía mucho de Sarah,pero ella era amiga de mi madre,y confío en ella.

-Sé que no eres mi hijo, y que no puedo prohibirte hacer nada. Entiéndeme, no es que no me fie.. Solo quiero que estés a salvo Harry- dijo la mujer emocionándose. Prométeme que tendréis cuidado y que escribiréis en cuanto podáis.

Harry así se lo prometió y abrazó a la Señora Weasley .Parecía que el informe sobre Sarah que el señor Weasley había traído hacía unos días sobre Sarah, había suavizado un poco la actitud de la señora Weasley sobre la ex auror. Harry se preguntaba que contendría...

El 1 de Septiembre, cinco minutos antes las 9, llegaron a la Madriguera Ojoloco y Sarah para venir a recoger a Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero para sorpresa de todos en el último minuto,Fred y George anunciaron que también se iban con Sarah. Aseguraron a su madre que le escribirían con regularidad, y que una vez que Voldemort fuera derrotado, volverían para abrir su tienda.

Mientras ayudaba a Hermione a bajar su baúl,Harry oyó a Sarah hablando con la señora Weasley.

-Mire Señora Weasley, estoy segura de que usted solo quiere lo mejor para Harry, y lo respeto. Me alegra de que tenga a alguien que se preocupe tanto por él. Pero si Dumbledore no quiso contarle nada sobre el asunto, no veo por que tengo que hacerlo yo ahora.

-Me cuesta de creer que Dumbledore quisiera que Harry se fuera con alguien que no conoce, del que nadie sabe nada...-decía la Señora Weasley

-Entiendo que tenga dudas, y si quiere puedo darle el nombre de mi superior en el Departamento de Aurores, si desea hablar con él...

-No, no es necesario. Solo... cuida bien de él, porfavor. Es muy buen chico.

-Lo haré.

Cuando hubieron reunido todo el equipaje, salieron al Jardín.

Ginny protestó alegando que ella también quería ir, pero sus protestas no fueron escuchadas por sus padres, que se despidieron de los demás y llevaron a Ginny a King's Cross.

Así que los siete salieron de los terrenos de la Madriguera y se desaparecieron utilizando un traslador que traía Sarah.

Para asegurarse que nadie les siguiera, se volvieron a aparecer dos veces más. Al final llegaron a un gran jardín, con una gran casa del siglo XVII. Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban completamente mareados. Después de descansar unos segundos, miraron alrededor.

-¿Donde estamos? -preguntó Hermione

-Derbyshire -contestó Sarah

Era un lugar muy bonito. A Harry le recordó a una de esas casas de las películas Jane Austen que tanto le gustaban a su tía Petunia, y por su aspecto quizá lo era. En mitad del enorme jardín había un estanque, y delante de las escaleras que llevaban a la casa había una fuente de una sirena. Cuando pasaron al lado, la sirena le guiñó un ojo a Harry y se sumergió en el agua. Ojoloco y los gemelos se quedaron en el patio para ayudar a Remus y Tonks con los trasladores, mientras que Sarah y Harry, Hermione y Ron entraron en el el edificio y fueron directos al despacho de Sarah, en el primer piso.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, el resto de la gente empezará a llegar sobre las once.- Sarah se sentó y dijo- bien, así que Voldemort. Empezando desde el principio, la primera vez que intenté pararle los pies, ya se había hecho inmortal, estando todavía en Hogwarts .Estos son los que creó mientras estaba en Hogwarts.

Sarah abrió un cajón del escritorio y saco el diario de Tom Riddle y el anillo de Gaunt que Dumbledore tenía en su despacho el año anterior.

-Con todo lo que he podido investigar, estoy casi segura de que quedan 5. Tengo entendido que el guardapelo que encontrasteis era falso y contenía una nota. ¿Puedo verla?

Hermione sacó el bolso de cuentas y extrajo el guardapelo, se lo pasó a Sarah. Sarah leyó la nota rápidamente.

-¿Alguna idea de quien podría ser R.A.B?- preguntó Hermione

-De momento no, pero me pondré a investigarlo.

Sarah chasqueó los dedos y en el escritorio apareció una pila diarios y libros viejos.

Había pensado encargarte a ti y a Ron la investigación, tengo algunos archivos y diarios de alumnos de la época en la que Tom estaba en Hogwarts, tal vez puedas ver algo que yo haya pasado por alto sobre él.

-También esta lo de como destruirlos_-_ dijo Harry- Solo tenemos un colmillo de basilisco.

De momento si, no es un objeto fácil de encontrar. Pero yo tengo esto_- _dijo mientras hacía aparecer la espada de Gryffindor.- dijo Sarah sonriendo

Harry cogió la espada que Sarah le ofrecía sin entender nada.

¡Espera un momento! -dijo Hermione- ¡La espada de Gryffindor solo absorbe aquello que la fortalece! ¡Y Harry atravesó al basilisco con ella! ¡Está impregnada en veneno de basilisco! ¡Y el veneno de basilisco puede destruir casi todo!

-Veo que Dumbledore no exageraba contigo. Tienes razón, Hermione.

La bruja se sonrojó.

- Así que tu también fuiste a Gryffindor -dijo Ron

-Si bueno,solo durante una media hora. Hasta que mi padre vino a buscarme ultrajado de que un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin fuera a Gryffindor. Fui a Durmstrang.

En realidad, Dumbledore te la dejó a ti Harry, en su testamento. Pero como el ministerio no quiso aprobarlo, la cambié por una réplica y me llevé la original. Así que, es tuya.

Así que el problema no será destruirlos, si no encontrarlos -dijo Sarah

Llevo mucho tiempo estudiando a Tom y consiguiendo información sobre él. También he estado investigando sobre las reliquias de los fundadores de Hogwarts, y hay algunos objetos cuyo paradero es desconocido que podrían ser horrocruxes.

Hay una diadema de la casa de Ravenclaw, que pertenecía a Rowena Ravenclaw .También existe un plato conmemorativo de Slytherin, y el casco de la armadura deGodric Gryffindor .Hasta que tengamos alguna pista lo único que podemos hacer es entrenar. Y tratar de encontrar todos los objetos y descartar los que no sean horrocruxes.

Salieron del despacho, y Hermione emocionada empezó a abrir los libros y a hablar sobre lo que habían averiguado de los horrocruxes. Harry se sentía confuso. Le había molestado que Sarah no le hiciera caso, que casi ni le mirara.

A las once bajaron al Hall, donde encontraron muchas caras conocidas. Neville Longbottom, Hanna Abbot, Zacharias Smith,Seamus Finnigan,Alicia Spinnet, y varios alumnos mas de Hogwarts estaban allí. Solo en un rincón con aspecto de incomodidad, estaba Draco Malfoy.

Harry sabía por Kingsley que después de huir de Hogwarts, Malfoy se había cambiado de bando y que ahora la orden del Fénix le protegía. Era la primera vez que Harry veía a Draco desde la torre, y aunque Dumbledore hubiera muerto, Harry sabia que Malfoy no era un asesino, y que en el fondo solo era un chico asustado por el mismo y por su familia. Se alegraba de que hubiera hecho caso al consejo de Dumbledore.

Después de unos minutos, se hizo un silencio. Remus, Tonks, Sarah, y otra mujer a la que Harry no conocía, se adelantaron unos pasos.

-Bienvenidos -dijo Sarah- Para los que no me conozcáis, me llamo Sarah Black. Estáis aquí por que de una forma u otra habéis demostrado vuestra lucha ante el que no debe ser nombrado.

Muchos sois demasiado jóvenes para recordar que pasó en el reinado de Voldemort. Me gustaría decir, que se ha vuelto débil, y que vencerlo será pan comido, pero me temo que esta es la peor situación en la que el mundo mágico se ha visto nunca. El ministerio ha caído y está en las manos de Voldemort.

Por eso necesito que vosotros luchéis conmigo. Por vuestro presente y vuestro futuro, os pido que deis lo mejor de vosotros mismos estos meses, y cuando ganemos,tendremos como recompensa la paz y la prosperidad que el mundo mágico merece.

Sé que muchos estáis pensando si no sería mejor huir, esconderos. Confiad en mi cuando os digo que no se puede huir de Voldemort. Ahora que controla el ministerio, ni los nacidos de muggles ni los sangre mixta estarán a salvo. A los que conocéis a Harry Potter os buscarán uno a uno. Así que podéis ceder, o podéis luchar.¿Quien quiere luchar?

Harry miro alrededor. Nadie se iba, al contrario, la gente cada vez parecía mas animada.

-Bien. Es hora de que os presente al resto de profesores. Remus Lupin,profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Tonks,que se encargará de enseñaros ocultación y disfraces, y ella es Roberta Appleton, profesora de pociones y encantamientos .Yo os daré clases de técnicas de combate y duelo.

La gente aplaudía,mientras Hermione sonreía a Harry


	4. Mentiras que me contaron mis padres

CAPITULO 4 MENTIRAS QUE ME CONTARON MIS PADRES

When I pretend everything is what I want it to be  
I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see  
When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but  
I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just  
(trying to bend the truth)  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm

(Lying my way from you)  
No no turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life,I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cause I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you is me)

_**Cuando finjo todo es como yo quiero que sea**__  
__**Me veo exactamente como siempre habías querido ver  
Cuando finjo, no puedo olvidar el criminal que soy  
Robando segundo tras segundo solo por que puedo pero  
No puedo fingir que me quedaré así, estoy  
(intentando estirar la verdad)  
No puedo fingir que que soy quién tu quieres que sea, así que estoy  
(mintiendo mi camino hacia ti)**_

_**Ya no hay vuelta atrás  
(Quiero que me dejen de lado así que déjame ir)**_

_**Ya no hay vuelta atrás  
(Déjame recuperar mi vida, prefiero estar completamente solo)**_

_**Ya no hay vuelta atrás**_

_**(en cualquier lugar en el que esté solo por que puedo ver)  
Ya no hay vuelta atrás**_

_**(Que la peor parte de ti soy yo)**_

_**Linkin Park Lying from you**_

Mientras se familiarizaban con la casa, pasaron al lado de Draco y Hermione le saludo con cordialidad.

-Granger. Weasley, Potter- Saludó Malfoy

-¿Que diablos le ha picado a Malfoy? ¿Desde cuando esta tan amable contigo?-preguntó Ron

-Oh,no me puedo creer que se me haya olvidado contároslo. Draco vino a mi casa este verano, y se disculpó por su comportamiento conmigo.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Draco? ¿Draco? - inquirió Ron.

-Mira,sé que es difícil de creer.. Yo misma no me lo creí cuando le vi en la puerta de mi casa. Pero está intentando cambiar y creo que todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad...

-Me parece bien que quieras creer bien de él..Pero la gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana, Hermione- añadió Harry

-Tu no hablaste con él Harry. Está muy arrepentido por lo que pasó con Dumbledore. Creo que lo que pasó en la torre le abrió los ojos... Además, dijo que había entendido que la "pureza de sangre" era un tontería.

Llegaron al tercer piso, y se separaron de Hermione para buscar sus dormitorios. Cuando Ron y Harry doblaron la esquina, Harry alucinó.  
Ante sus ojos había el pasillo más largo que Harry hubiera visto. Sin duda alargado mediante magia, el largo pasillo tenía decenas de puertas a cada lado. Caminaron un poco, hasta dar con una habitación que estuviera vacía.

La habitación era algo más pequeña que su dormitorio de Hogwarts,pero en cambio solo tenía dos camas, y tenia un pequeño lavabo. Las paredes eran de color crema, a conjunto con los muebles de madera clara y la cama de dosel. Era sencillo, pero con clase.

Al cabo de un rato se reunieron con Sarah, que les enseñó el resto del castillo.

-Por supuesto tu seguridad es nuestra primera prioridad. Me ha costado un par de años, pero mira esto.

Sarah apuntó con su varita a una chica que había cerca. Sus ojos se desenfocaron al instante.

-¿Donde está Harry Potter?- ordenó Sarah- Tráemelo.

-No lo sé- respondió la chica a pesar de que Harry estaba prácticamente su lado.  
El efecto de la maldición_ Imperius _pasó y Sarah se disculpó con la chica.

-Vaya eso ha estado genial -declaró Ron.

-No está mal, ¿verdad?Sé que tu te fías de mucha gente que hay aquí Harry,pero no nos podemos permitir arriesgarnos. Así que lo siento, pero nada de escapadas. Si quieres salir de vez en cuando me parece bien, pero tendré que insistir en que vayas acompañado por Remus, Tonks o por mi,¿de acuerdo?

-Me parece bien- dijo Harry

La semana pasó muy deprisa. Como le había dicho Ojoloco, las clases con Sarah eran muy duras, pero también las más interesantes.

En la primera clase,Sarah los había mandado sentarse. Puesto que la asignatura era duelo, todos se sentaron extrañados.

-Bien lo primero que debéis saber sobre como ganar un combate es esto: Unos cuantos segundos pueden marcar una gran diferencia. En este caso, los combates con los mortífagos suelen ser a muerte. Así que si hay algo que pueda daros ventaja, por pequeña que sea, debéis potenciarlo, o acabaréis muertos.

Hoy buscaremos vuestros puntos fuertes y vuestras debilidades, y trabajaremos en ello durante las próximas semanas. Por ejemplo, mi ventaja es el factor sorpresa. Por mi aspecto,los magos no suelen pensar que una chica como yo pueda pegarles una paliza.

Siempre es divertido demostrarles que se equivocan, y ver el miedo en sus ojos mientras te ruegan que dejes de pegarles con su propia pierna.

Todos rieron.

-Bien, necesito un voluntario.¿Hermione, puedes bajar aquí por favor? -preguntó Sarah

Nerviosa pero decidida, Hermione dejó su bolsa en su asiento y bajó las tres filas que la separaban de Sarah.

-Todos los que conocemos a Hermione sabemos cual es su mayor virtud. Hermione probablemente conoce cientos de hechizos y sus contra hechizos. Eso es la ventaja. Por otra parte, no está muy en forma, lo que quiere decir que probablemente sea algo lenta, lo que es algo muy peligroso en duelo. Cada segundo cuenta. Trabajaremos tu rapidez y tus reflejos. -dijo Sarah mientras escribía la información en una pizarra.

En la clase de técnicas de combate, se habían separado por parejas y habían practicado el hechizo escudo, el de Harry había sido el más eficaz de toda la case. En la segunda,Lupin y Sarah les habían intentado enseñar a defenderse sin varita, y Harry había sido el único de toda la clase que había conseguido parar los cuchillos que volaban hacia él sin la ayuda de la varita.

El viernes toda la clase aplaudió cuando vieron como Sarah ,después de dislocarse el hombro en medio de la práctica, se apoyaba en Neville,se colocaba el hombro en su sitio mientras soltaba una palabrota y seguía dando clase como si nada.

Al salir de clase, Hermione que había pasado los últimos días investigando sobre Voldemort con Ron, parecía muy contenta.

-Creo que con la ayuda de Sarah tenemos muchas posibilidades. Realmente sabe lo que se hace. No sé si os habéis dado cuenta pero este sitio esta lleno de sangres mestizas y nacidos de muggles- dijo la bruja

-No me había dado cuenta,la verdad- dijo Harry

-Lo curioso es que Seamus me dijo que recibió una carta invitándole aquí en junio, cuando acabó el curso. Sarah sabía que si volvían a Hogwarts no estarían a salvo y les trajo aquí. Si no fuera por ella, la comisión de registro de los nacidos de muggles les habría quitado la varita a todos.

El sábado, el profeta publicó un capítulo del libro que Rita Skeeter había escrito sobre Dumbledore. En el, se insinuaba que Dumbledore de joven estaba seducido por las artes oscuras. Adjuntaban una carta de Dumbledore en la que hablaba de imponerse sobre los muggles utilizando la magia y en la que se llamaba así mismo "futuro Señor de la Muerte"

Por la noche, después de pensarlo mucho,Harry se dirigió al despacho de Sarah, por la puerta entre abierta vio que Sarah estaba hablando con alguien a través de la chimenea. En cuanto oyó la voz,Harry se quedó helado.

-No entiendo que un niño vaya a poder hacer …

-Ya te he dicho que eso no es asunto tuyo- interrumpió Sarah

Harry se dispuso a irse sin hacer ruido, pero el suelo de madera crujió bajo sus pies, así que echó a correr. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio que Sarah iba detrás de él.

-¡Harry espera!

-Debí haberle hecho caso a la señora Weasley- replicó Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa.- Ella sabía que no eras de fiar.

-Déjame explicártelo- dijo Sarah cortándole el paso-

-¿Explicarme el que?Por que eres amiga del asesino de Dumbledore?-replicó Harry furioso.

-No es lo que parece – dijo Sarah poniéndose delante de él

-Creo que es exactamente lo que parece -dijo Harry

-Vale, tendrás que ver esto por ti mismo- Sarah cerró los ojos y puso la mano en la frente de Harry. Un montón de imágenes pasaron por delante de los ojos de Harry como en una película..

Vio a Sarah hablar con su madre, diciéndole que era una bruja...La niña le contestó que ya lo sabía, por que su mejor amigo era un brujo. Después vio su madre hablando con un niño delgado de nariz ganchuda y de pelo grasiento... Snape.

Vio a su madre y Snape pasear por el patio de Hogwarts... y a Sarah y a Lily hablando sobre él.

-Yo solo digo que no es normal que ningún estudiante de segundo sepa tantas maldiciones. Tiene mucho conocimiento de la magia negra.  
-Bueno, tu también -dijo Lily mirando a Sarah con el ceño fruncido.  
- Ya, pero yo fui a Durmstrang. Entraban en el programa escolar, no eran un hobby.  
-Severus es bueno. -insistió Lily

La imagen cambió y vio a Snape llamando sangresucia a Lily...y a Lily marchándose de allí llorando...

A continuación, era de noche y llovía a cantaros. Sarah estaba debajo de la lluvia, esperando. Se abrió una puerta de una vieja casa de ladrillos, y de ella salió Snape. No tendría más que dieciocho años.

Snape pareció sorprendido de ver a Sarah, pero ni siquiera la saludó.

-¿Que haces aquí? -gruñó Snape

-Sé lo que vas a hacer esta noche-dijo Sarah

-Métete en tus asuntos, Black.

-Si haces esto, te odiará para siempre.

-¿Y que más da? ¿Ya ha elegido,no? Se casa con Potter- dijo Snape

-No hay vuelta atrás de esto. Si haces esto,representarás lo que más odia en este mundo ¡lo que le arrebató a sus padres!

- Buen Evans murieron en una explosión de gas- Dijo el mago y siguió caminando.

-Pensaba que eras más listo... Fueron los mortífagos.

Snape miro a Sarah y parecía que iba a decir algo, sin embargo no dijo nada .

-¡No lo hagas, Severus! No sabes donde te estás metiendo. -chilló Sarah mientras el mago se alejaba

Y aunque por un momento Snape se detuvo,al final el mago se marchó igualmente..

...Snape observando a Lily en el día de su boda..

En la siguiente escena Sarah amenazaba a Snape, diciéndole que si algo le pasaba a Lily, le mataría ya que por su culpa Lily tendría que huir por que Snape le había contando la profecía a Voldemort..

El escenario volvió a cambiar y esta vez estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore, mientras un demacrado Snape le pedía a Sarah y Dumbledore que salvaran a Lily, a cambio, el haría de espía para la orden del Fénix...

La siguiente escena la revolvió las tripas a Harry. Se vio a si mismo, en la cuna , mientras su madre estaba muerta en el suelo. Sarah estaba a su lado, su pelo y sus ojos completamente negros. Lloraba mientras abrazaba a su madre, que estaba tendida en el suelo, muerta.

Cuando Sarah vio a Snape entrar en la habitación los cristales de las ventanas y las lamparas estallaron, y sin llegar a tocar a Snape, vio como este se ahogaba incapaz de respirar...

Hagrid entró en la habitación y empujó fuertemente a Sarah,haciendo que esta dejara caer a Snape. Éste se acercó al cuerpo de su madre mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de su cara...

En la siguiente escena, Snape,Sarah y Dumbledore se encontraban en una habitación que Harry no conocía. Snape parecía un hombre que había vivido mil años de tormento desde el último recuerdo.

Sarah, que no tenia mejor aspecto, estaba sentada en el suelo hecha un ovillo. Le aseguró a Snape que no iba a matarle, por que ya estaba muerto.

-Ojalá... ojalá estuviera yo muerto.. -replicó Snape, con la voz rota.

Dumbledore, que miraba a los dos sin decir nada, le dijo a Snape que si había querido a Lily estaba claro el camino que debía seguir. Proteger a su hijo.

-¡Pero el Señor Tenebroso se ha ido! Ya no necesita protección.  
-No está muerto. Y cuando vuelva, Harry estará en peligro – dijo Sarah débilmente.

-Esta bien, de acuerdo. ¡Pero nadie debe saberlo!¡Júradmelo! Nadie debe saberlo ¡y menos el hijo de Potter!¡Quiero vuestra palabra!-dijo Snape

Y de repente las imágenes cesaron.

-Sé lo que vas a decir... No puedo enseñarte el resto por que yo no estaba presente, pero te aseguro que Snape no mató a Dumbledore. Snape se cambió de bando el día que Voldemort empezó a ir detrás de tu madre y ha estado trabajando para nosotros desde entonces.

Harry procesó toda la información. Miró a Sarah.

- Sé lo que vi. Dumbledore le rogó a Snape por su vida! Snape

siempre me ha odiado, ¿y ahora de repente es un héroe? ¿Como quieres que me crea eso?

-El año pasado cuando Dumbledore tocó el anillo de Sorvolo..enfermó gravemente, de ahí su brazo. A Dumbledore le quedaban meses de vida cuando murió, quizá semanas...Ven conmigo a Hogwarts y habla con el retrato de Dumbledore si es lo que quieres, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad. Snape quería a tu madre. ¿No entiendes ahora el trato que te dio Snape? ¿Y a Neville?

-¿Que tiene que ver Neville con todo esto?-respondió Harry de mal humor

-Todo. Él cree que si Neville hubiera sido el Elegido, tu madre seguiría con vida. Siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, aunque su amor por las artes oscuras le pudo más. No soy ninguna fan de Snape, créeme. Creo que es un hombre cruel y amargado, y que Dumbledore cometió un error permitiéndole ser profesor... Pero te ha salvado la vida, y a mi me ayudó a escapar cuando Voldemort me tenía prisionera.

-Eso no explica lo que pasó en la torre -insistió Harry

- Draco hubiera muerto de haber fracasado en su misión, y Snape también. Se había comprometido a ayudar a Draco, con un hechizo irrompible, para asegurar su lealtad ante los Malfoy y los Lestrange.

Además,matando a Dumbledore, Snape ha consolidado su tapadera como mortífago, y ahora Voldemort confía en el más que nunca...De esta manera, Snape se convierte en director de Hogwarts, en lugar de alguien peor que él, como los Carrow.

Harry se sentó en las escaleras, y Sarah se sentó a su lado. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, y miró a Sarah.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho- le recriminó Harry- Dumbledore debió decírmelo.

-Snape nunca quiso que lo supiera nadie. Y si tu lo hubieras sabido...

-Voldemort lo sabría también- acabó Harry.

-Si.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos.

-¿Sarah?

-¿Si?

-Quiero hablar con Dumbledore. Sé que me dijiste que no permitiera que las cosas malas alteraran quien Dumbledore era para mi. Pero con cada cosa que averiguo sobre él solo hago que darme cuenta de lo poco que le importaba. Si sabía que se moría ,¿por que no me dijo nada? ¿Por que no se sentó conmigo durante cinco minutos?¿Seria eso tanto pedir? -pregunto Harry herido-

-Si no te lo dijo es precisamente por lo mucho que le importabas. Supongo que no quería que pensaras mal de el, que no quería que vieras que había fallado... Por ese mismo motivo se equivocó contigo al no contarte nada sobre la profecía. Pero crecer con el peso de una profecía encima no es nada divertido. A veces la ignorancia es una bendición.

Sarah se levantó y le propuso a Harry dar un paseo por el jardín.

-¿Habías venido a hablar de el, verdad?- pregunto Sarah

-Si. El profeta ha publicado un trozo del libro de Rita Skeeter sobre Dumbledore...Hay una carta.

-Lo he visto- le cortó Sarah

-Y es verdad?

-Harry no es tan fácil... Te lo contaré todo sobre Dumbledore.Y entonces, lo entenderás.

Harry asintió.

-Conocí a Dumbledore a través de Bathilda Bagshot. Bathilda era amiga de su madre, y me pidió que les ayudara. Su hermana pequeña sufría el mismo desequilibrio de la magia que yo. Cuando conocí a Dumbledore ya había oído a hablar mucho sobre él en el ministerio. Creí que iba encontrarme con un chico de 16 años talentoso y educado. Y aunque tenia talento, tenía una idea totalmente equivocada sobre los muggles, supongo que en parte por lo que le paso a Ariadna.

-¿Ariadna?

-La hermana de Albus. Fue atacada por unos muggles siendo una niña, y desde entonces tenia problemas controlando su magia, era prácticamente una bomba a punto de estallar. Su padre, viendo lo que le habían hecho a su hija, atacó a los muggles causantes y fue enviado a Azkaban.

Harry no dijo nada, así que Sarah continuó.

-Después de hablar un rato con Dumbledore y su madre, les di la poción que mejor me había funcionado, y les indiqué que tenía que tomarla todos los días. Me despedí de Dumbledore y no volví a saber de él durante un año.

Su madre falleció y cuando le vi en el entierro estaba discutiendo con su hermano. Este le decía que debía olvidar su viaje y quedarse a casa con su hermana pues el no era muy bueno con las pociones. Dumbledore de mala gana accedió. Hasta ahí el profeta lleva la razón.

Al cabo de poco, recibí una carta de Albus, muy parecida a la que has leído en el profeta. No me gustó su contenido, y a él no le gustó mi respuesta así que insistió en que habláramos cara a cara.

Apareció con Gellert Grindelwald. Estaban muy interesados en las reliquias de la muerte. Les dije que no sabía nada sobre eso y me fui. Al cabo de una semana,Ariadna murió. Ese día Albus no se acordó de hacerle la poción a su hermana. Aberforth , Grindelwald y él habían discutido, y cuando su hermana se puso en medio para separarlos, su magia se descontroló y no lo pudo aguantar.

-Ese Grindelwald del que hablas, ¿no es el mago oscuro al que venció Dumbledore?-dijo Harry recordando el cromo de las ranas de chocolate

-Si. Pero aunque cueste de creer, en aquella época eran inseparables. Resulta que los dos habían acordado irse de viaje por el mundo en busca de las reliquias de la muerte.

-He leído sobre ellas en El Profeta ,pero no entendí nada... -dijo Harry

-Cierto, a veces se me olvida que te criaste con Petunia. -dijo Sarah con sequedad- Las reliquias de la muerte son para los magos como el santo grial para los muggles. Se popularizó una vez que la historia apareció en un libro de cuentos infantiles. Vamos, estoy segura de que Hermione tiene ese libro- dijo Sarah-

-¿es necesario?

-¿Quieres saber que pasó o no? Además todo el mundo debería oír esa historia. Era mi preferida de pequeña.

De mala gana Harry siguió a Sarah hasta la habitación de Hermione. Le pidieron el libro y Hermione lo buscó sin preguntar nada. Encontró la pagina y leyó.

_Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban al anochecer por una solitaria y sinuosa carretera .Los hermanos llegaron a un rio demasiado profundo y demasiado peligroso para cruzarlo a nado. Así que agitaron sus varitas e hicieron crecer un puente. Cuando iban por la mitad, una figura encapuchada se apareció .Y la muerte les hablo. Estaba contrariada por perder a tres victimas, pero ella fue muy astuta y fingiendo alabar a los hermanos por sus poderes mágicos, les dijo que cada uno tendría un premio por haberla engañado._

_El hermano mayor, un hombre muy combativo, le pidió la varita mágica mas poderosa que existiera, una varita digna de un mago que había vencido ala muerte .Esta se encamino hacia un saúco hizo una varita con una rama y se la dio._

_El hermano mediano que era muy arrogante quiso humillar mas a la muerte, pidiéndole que le concediera el poder de devolver la vida a los muertos. La muerte cogió una piedra de la orilla y se la entregó asegurando que devolvería la vida a los muertos._

_Por ultimo la muerte le pregunto al hermano menor que quería. Este era el mas humilde y también el mas sensato. Así que le pudio algo que le permitiera marcharse de aquel lugar sin que ella pudiera seguirlo. Y la muerte, de mala gana,le entrego su propia capa invisible._

__

Entonces la muerte se aparto y les dejo continuar con su camino. El hermano mayor viajo durante una semana,a la aldea donde vivía un mago con el que había tenido una disputa. Armado con la varita de Saúco era inevitable que ganara el duelo. Tras matar a su enemigo se fue a una posada, donde se jacto por todo lo alto de la poderosa varita, y de lo invencible que se había vuelto gracias a ella. 

_Esa misma noche, otro mago se acerco con sigilo mientras el hermano yacia, borracho como una cuba, en su cama. Le robo la varita y por si acaso, le cortó el cuello. Y así fue como la muerte se llevo al hermano mayor._

__

Entretanto el hermano mediano llego a su casa, donde tomo la piedra que tenia el poder de revivir a los muertos y la hizo girar tres veces en su mano .Para su placer vio aparecer ante el la figura de la muchacha con la que se habría casado si ella no hubiera muerto prematuramente.

_Pero la muchacha estaba triste y distante, separada de el por una especie de velo .Pese que estaba en el mundo de los mortales, no pertenecía a el, y por eso sufría. Al final el hombre enloqueció a causa de la nostalgia y se suicidó para reunirse de una vez por todas con su amada. Y así fue como la muerte se llevo al hermano mediano._

_Después busco al hermano pequeño durante años, pero no lo encontro. Cuando este tuvo una edad muy avanzada, se quito por fin la capa invisible y se la dio a su hijo, y entonces recibió a la muerte como si fuera una vieja amiga, y se marchó con ella de buen grado. Y así, como iguales, ambos se alejaron de la vida._

-Bien, durante siglos, han sido muchos los magos que se tomaron la historia de los tres hermanos en serio. Se decía que quien reuniría las tres reliquias, la capa, la piedra y la varita, seria el amo de la muerte, y por lo tanto poderoso e inmortal.

-Así que Dumbledore quería las reliquias para hacerse inmortal?- dijo Harry

-No. Dumbledore y Grindelwald solo querían poder. Lo único que les interesaba realmente era la varita. Pero cuando Ariadna murió se olvidó de las reliquias. Nunca se perdonó a si mismo, y a partir de ese día su vida cambió totalmente. Me ayudó mucho con el ministerio, peleó por los derechos de los muggles y por muchas otras causas. Se convirtió en un gran hombre.  
Supongo que lo que trato de decir es que,si cometió errores. Pero los compensó con creces durante el resto de su vida.

Harry pensó en aquella noche en la cueva y en como Dumbledore pedía a alguien que nos les hiciera daño, y como había murmurado una y otra vez que todo era culpa suya...

-Un momento.. ¿estáis diciendo que las reliquias de la muerte existen de verdad?- preguntó una confundida Hermione.

-Si, existen. Sarah sacó una piedra de su bolsillo. Era negra y redonda.

-El símbolo es el mismo del anillo de Sorvolo.. -dijo Harry mirando a Sarah. Esta asintió.

-¿Por eso Grindelwald quería hablar contigo?¿Por que sabía que tenías la piedra?

-Bueno, una mitad. Después de que el hermano mediano muriera, la piedra se partió en dos. Yo la heredé después de morir mi padre.

-¿Consiguió Grindelwald reunir las tres reliquias?-preguntó Hermione

-No, aunque si consiguió la que más quería, la varita del saúco. Con ella, se convirtió en uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos. O por lo menos, hasta que Dumbledore le venció.

-¿Si le venció...entonces la varita de saúco era de Dumbledore?- preguntó Hermione

-Si,lo era.

-¿Sabía Dumbledore que tenías la piedra?- dijo Harry

La mirada de Sarah se volvió sombría.

-No. El nunca pareció interesado por ella... y yo nunca se lo conté. Si lo hubiera sabido...

Ahora entendía por que Dumbledore tocó el anillo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Cuando vio la piedra solo pensó en la oportunidad de volver a su familia...


	5. Alguien a quien solía conocer

**CAPITULO 5 ALGUIEN A QUIEN SOLIA CONOCER**

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I  
Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you're my wonderwall

_**Y todas las carreteras que debemos recorrer son en zigzag.  
Y todas las luces que nos guian son cegadoras.  
Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría  
decirte,Pero no se como.**_

_**Porque quizás, vas ser la persona que me salve  
Y después de todo,eres quien me mantiene en pie.**_

_Wonderwall  
Oasis_

Harry se despertó sobresaltado .Otra vez había vuelto a soñar con Sarah, como las otras veces que Sarah se le había aparecido en sueños, estaba cubierta en sangre y tierra, a su lado había una pila de cadáveres... y fuego.

Aunque la bruja le había contado la verdad sobre Dumbledore, Harry tenía sensación de que había muchas cosas que Sarah no le estaba contando.

Como era domingo, no quiso despertar a Ron y a los demás así que se vistió sin hacer ruido, y se fue a buscar a Sarah.

Ella y Hermione se habían pasado varios días investigando sobre los horrocruxes y Harry tenía la intención de preguntarle si había hecho algún descubrimiento .Llamó a la puerta de Sarah.

Oyó la voz de Sarah diciendo que pasara. Harry entró por primera vez en la estancia. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color rojo oscuro, y a cada lado de la pared habían unas estanterías de metal que llegaban hasta el techo.

Todas ellas estaban llenas de viejos vinilos. En el fondo de la habitación vio una cama, un gran baúl,un tocadiscos muggle y una puerta. Harry se dio cuenta de que sonaba música en alguna parte. No conocía la canción pero era muy bonita.

-Menuda colección- dijo Harry mirando los discos mientras esperaba que Sarah saliera

-Gracias. Es lo que tiene tener mucho tiempo libre. Dame un minuto y estoy contigo- respondió Sarah desde lo que Harry suponía que era el lavabo.

Al cabo de unos segundos salió. Harry vio que Sarah iba vestida con ropa muggle. Tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza, y llevaba una camiseta y unos vaqueros. Estaba muy guapa.

-¿Suficientemente muggle? -pregunto Sarah girando para que Harry la viera bien

-Muy muggle -aprobó Harrry -¿De quién es la canción?

-No me digas que no conoces a Johny Cash -dijo Sarah sorprendida

-Pues la verdad es que no.

-Deberías considerar decirle a la gente que hasta hace poco vivías en una isla desierta.- bromeó Sarah- Cash es el mejor. Country, gospel, rock and roll...Era un genio.

-Creo que eres la primera persona mágica que conozco que le gusta la música muggle -dijo Harry

-¿Si? Me gusta la música. Me calma y me ayuda a controlar la magia... Solía escuchar música clásica a escondidas de mi padre cuando era pequeña. Era divertido. En fin,iba a ir a buscarte ahora. Tengo una pista sobre unos objetos.¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Claro.

-No tienes el carnet de aparición ¿verdad?

-No, cuando nos examinamos aún no tenía la edad.

Así que una vez en el jardín, Harry cogió a Sarah del brazo y se desaparecieron.

Cuando llegaron Harry miró confundido alrededor. Estaban en Grimmauld Place, la casa de su padrino.

-Cuidado no te salgas del escalón. Hay un par de mortífagos allá afuera-le informó Sarah

Harry miró la calle y a vio a dos hombres de aspecto extraño. Uno vestía con pantalones cortos y gabardina, y el otro llevaba un gorro de lana, una blusa de mujer y unos pantalones de pana verdes. Ni siquiera se molestaban en disimular y llevaban la varita en la mano.

Entraron en la casa y Sarah realizó unos cuantos hechizos para comprobar que no había nadie.

-¿Que hacemos en Grimmauld place?

-Te pondré en situación. Hace unos años, aprovechando mi amistad con Sirius, le pregunté a su madre por unos cuantos objetos que podían ser horrocruxes. Su madre tenía una daga de plata con unas esmeraldas incrustadas que fue de Hufflepuff.

Yo buscaré en la habitación de Regulus, tu busca en la de Sirius y luego buscaremos abajo.

Subieron por las escaleras. Sarah se quedó en el primer piso, mientras que Harry subió al segundo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su padrino.

La habitación era amplia. Había una cama muy ancha con cabecera de madera labrada, una larga ventana tapada con largas cortinas de terciopelo rojo y una lampara de araña cubierta de polvo.

Cuando era adolescente, Sirius había colgado varios posters, y estandartes de Gryffindor. Habían también muchas fotografías de motocicletas muggles, y una de Sirius, Colagusano, Lupin, Sarah y su padre.

Se había tomado después de un partido de Quidditch,ya que su padre llevaba el uniforme, y Lupin y los demás llevaban las bufandas de Gryffindor . Sirius sonreía ampliamente.

En uno de los postes de la cama, Sirius había tallado una S dentro de un corazón. Cerca de la cama había una cómoda, cubierta con unos libros llenos de polvo.

Después de buscar por toda la habitación sin encontrar nada, Harry se sentó en el borde la cama. Desde allí, vio que una de las baldosas del suelo estaba algo salida.

Se levantó de la cama y levantó la baldosa. Debajo de la baldosa había un hueco en el que había un caja de latón de una conocida marca de galletas. Después de sacudir el polvo de la tapa,vio que ponía Sarah.

Extrañado, Harry la abrió, pero en lugar de galletas, la caja contenía decenas de recuerdos almacenados en minúsculas botellas. Harry decidió no decirle nada a Sarah. Empequeñeció la caja, y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Bajó al piso de abajo y entró en la habitación donde estaba Sarah.

-¿Ha habido suerte?- preguntó esta.

-Nada, ¿y tu?

- Eso creo. Mira esto. No es lo que buscábamos, pero creo que es mejor... Sarah le pasó un cuaderno muy desgastado. En la primera pagina y escrito con tinta se leía: Propiedad de Regulus Arthurus Black.

-R.A.B – dijo Harry notando un cosquilleo de emoción

-El hermano de Sirius- dijo Sarah

-Era mortífago, ¿no? Todo encaja. Entonces si él era RAB puede que el guardapelo aún este por aquí, ¿verdad?

-Si no lo destruyó antes de morir, puede ser. Llama a Kreacher, quizá el sabe algo.

-No creo que vaya a contarnos nada. Está muy viejo, y algo loco.

-Bueno si es necesario usaremos la legeremancia- declaró la bruja

Cuando Kreacher se apareció, saludó a Harry de mala gana. En cambio, en cuanto vio a Sarah, el elfo hizo una reverencia tan profunda que tocó el suelo con la nariz.

-¡Señorita Black, es un placer volver a verla!

-Hola Kreacher, siéntate, necesitamos hacerte unas preguntas.

El elfo miraba a Sarah con devoción y luego a Harry, aparentemente sorprendido que alguien como Sarah pudiera tener amistad con alguien como Harry.

-Una de las últimas veces que estuve aquí, tu dueña me mostró varios objetos. ¿Recuerdas por casualidad un guardapelo de oro?

El elfo no respondió.

-Sabemos que a Regulus se lo dió el señor Tenebroso. ¿Lo has vuelto a ver desde entonces?- aventuró Sarah.

El elfo saltó de la silla, se tiró al suelo y se echó a llorar. Sarah esperó a que el elfo se calmara, y le dio un pañuelo para que se sonara. Entre gemidos, el elfo les explicó que le había jurado a su dueño no hablar de este asunto con nadie.

-Verás Kreacher- intervino Harry -Sabemos que el amo Regulus quería destruir el guardapelo y nosotros queremos ..seguir donde él lo dejó.

El elfo miró a Sarah de forma expectante. Sarah asintió, y entonces el elfo les explicó como había ido junto al señor tenebroso a la cueva, habían colocado el colgante en el fondo de una vasija, y como, después de tirarle de la barca, Voldemort había dejado el elfo a su suerte creyéndolo muerto.

Después de conseguir volver a casa y explicarle todo a su dueño, este le había hecho acompañarle a la cueva en cuestión.

Regulus bebió la poción, y mientras Kreacher cambiaba los guardapelos, le pidió al elfo que destruyera el original.

De nuevo, el elfo se echó a llorar desconsoladamente al contarles, que pesé a sus muchos intentos, nunca consiguió destruir el colgante.

-¿El guardapelo sigue aquí? -preguntó Sarah esperanzada

-No,señorita. El bastardo sinvergüenza de Mundungus Fletcher lo robó.. intenté impedírselo, pero el muy ladrón huyó con él...

-Está bien. Gracias, Kreacher. Encontraremos a Mundugus, te lo muerte de Regulus no habrá sido en vano.

El elfo, muy contento, se despidió de Sarah e incluso se inclinó cortésmente ante Harry antes de desaparecer.

-Bien, te acompañaré a casa, y me pondré en busca de Mundungus -dijo Sarah-

Escucha... sé que Draco no te cae muy bien, pero me gustaría que le dierais otra oportunidad. El año pasado fue muy duro para él, y realmente se ha esforzado por cambiar.

-Mira, sé que lo que pasó el año pasado fue duro, pero antes de eso siempre fue un gilipollas. Especialmente con Hermione, si le conocieras bien...

-Lo conozco bien. Draco y yo salimos juntos- dijo Sarah mientras se sonrojaba.

-Ahh – dijo Harry muy sorprendido.

-He estado con el día y noche desde que se fue de Hogwarts. No negaré que fuera un gilipollas, pero en gran parte se debe a como lo educaron sus padres. Y lo entiendo, yo pasé por lo mismo. Me pasé años imitando a mi padre, intentando complacerle..

-Ya pero tu padre no era un mortífago  
-No, no lo era, pero solo por que no existía Voldemort, si no hubiera sido su más fiel seguidor.  
-¿En serio?-dijo Harry

-Creía que a estas alturas ya sabrías a que clase de familia pertenecí. Mi padre odiaba a los sangre mestiza y a los nacidos de muggles. Quiso que me casara con su hermano, mi tío, para preservar la pureza de nuestra sangre, pero mi tío murió.  
-Ya veo, menudo padre tenías-dijo Harry impresionado  
-Si, era un cabrón. El primer ministro de la historia en tratar de redactar una ley para extraer la magia los nacidos de muggles y sangre mestiza...  
-Vaya... dijo Harry sin saber que más decir

-Lo más triste es que tenía muchos seguidores que pensaban como él. Si no hubiera muerto, seguramente el Wizengamot la hubiera aprobado. En fin, la cuestión aquí es que Draco ha visto que el tiene derecho a dirigir su vida. No espero que seáis amigos ni nada por el estilo, solo que haya un trato cordial..

Harry se había preguntado en el por que del cambio repentino de Draco. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Sarah había provocado ese cambio.

-Mientras no se meta con ninguno de nosotros, no habrá problema- dijo Harry solemnemente

-Gracias. ¿Listo para irte?

Una vez en casa, Harry les contó a Ron y Hermione todo lo que habían descubierto, salvo el hallazgo de la caja en la habitación de Sirius.

-¡Vaya, el hermano de Sirius! ¡Esto si que no me lo esperaba!- exclamó Hermione

- Me pregunto que verá Sarah en Malfoy- decía Ron- No creo que sea por su pelo oxigenado ni por su simpatía.

Harry estaba tumbado en la cama, pero su atención no estaba en las conjeturas de sus amigos, si no en la pequeña caja que había encontrado esa mañana.


	6. Tu y yo para siempre

CAPITULO 6 TU Y YO PARA SIEMPRE

_Always when we fight  
I kiss you once or twice  
And everything's forgotten  
I know you hate that_

I love you Sunday sun  
The week's not yet begun  
And everything is quiet  
And it's always

You and me - always - and forever  
You and me - always - and forever

ba ba ba ba ba

It was always  
You and me always 

**Siempre que nos peleamos  
Te doy un beso o dos  
Y todo está perdonado  
Sé que odias eso**

Me encanta lo contenta que estás el Domingo  
La semana aun no ha empezado  
Y todo está tranquilo  
Y siempre es

**Tu y yo siempre y para siempre**

**Tuy y yo siempre y para siempre**

ba ba ba ba ba

**Siempre ha sido  
Tu y yo siempre y para siempre**

You and me always  
Wannadies

Habían pasado dos días después de haber vuelto de Grimmauld Place.

Harry se había levantado sobresaltado otra vez.

Había soñado con Voldemort. Voldemort había estado mirando un cuadro en el que aparecía Sarah. Voldemort pensaba en ella, preguntándose donde estaría...

Harry entendía que Voldemort estuviera obsesionado con ella. Después de todo, Sarah representaba todo lo que el quería ser. Rica, de sangre pura, poderosa e inmortal.

Resignado a no poder volver a dormir, se levantó de la cama y cogió el pensadero . Había estado examinando los recuerdos que su padrino tenía de Sarah.

Parecía que al principio su padrino y Sarah no habían comenzado con muy bien pie. Después de hablar mal de ella a todo el que quisiera escuchar, la bruja se había cansado y se había dirigido a Sirius mientras este estaba con sus amigos en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Crees que lo sabes todo,verdad?Dejemos algo claro: No sabes nada sobre mí. Me da igual lo que pienses, o hayas oído de mí. Deberías preocuparte menos por mí y más por tu hermano-decía una furiosa Sarah-

-¡Mi hermano será muchas cosas, pero no es un mortífago!-exclamó Sirius

-Si eso te ayuda a dormir por las noches... dijo Sarah encogiéndose de hombros mientras subía las escaleras

-¡Espera! ¿Lo de mi hermano...lo dices en serio?-dijo Sirius cogiendo a Sarah por la muñeca

-Si, eso me temo.

-¿Desde hace cuanto?-preguntó Sirius preocupado.

-Un par de meses, no le han marcado aún.

-¿Y sabes esto por..?

-Soy un auror.

-Entonces no eres una estudiante.

-No.

-Así que por eso estás aquí, para proteger a Evans.

-No exactamente. Lily y yo somos amigas.

-¿Es verdad...lo de sus padres?-preguntó Sirius bajando la voz

-Si.

-¿Crees que mi hermano pudo haber...?

-No lo sé. Llevaban máscaras, no les hemos podido identificar aún.

-¿Y desde cuando los aurores se infiltran entre las filas de quien tu sabes?

-Desde que la gente empieza a caer como moscas.

-Te debo una disculpa. No es nada personal.. es solo que tengo problemas con la gente que adora las artes oscuras.

Por lo que vio a continuación , a Harry le quedó claro que su padrino estaba enamorado de Sarah, aunque esta no parecía interesada. Hacía solo un rato que había presenciado como Sirius, enfadado por las negativas de Sarah le acusaba de estar enamorada de James, su padre.

La bruja, hecha una furia le había contestado.

-¡Ya Basta, Sirius! Ya hemos hablado de esto. ¿Lo siento,vale?

-No no lo sientes. ¿Tanto te disgustan mis sentimientos?¿ O tiene que ver con James?

-Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, ¡entre James y yo no hay nada! En realidad, hay otra persona, ¿vale?

-¿Quién es?-exigió Sirius

-No lo conoces.

-¿Y por que no estás con él?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. Tienes a todas las chicas del colegio detrás de ti, ¿por que yo?-preguntó Sarah enfadada

-Precisamente por que no eres como las demás...

El siguiente recuerdo sorprendió mucho a Harry. Sirius había abierto la puerta y se había encontrado a Sarah al lado de una moto voladora. La moto estaba envuelta en un gran un lazo rojo.

-¡Felices 17, Sirius!- dijo Sarah sonriendo

-¡Menuda pasada!¿Es para mí?¿En serio?-dijo un joven Sirius sin poder creérselo.

-Sé que no te gusta aparecerte, y ya que ahora eres mayor de edad...

Después de observar la moto de cerca, su padrino habría abrazado a Sarah tan fuerte que la había levantado del suelo.

Sin embargo lo que más le había sorprendido, fue el descubrir que Sarah sabía de la existencia de Harry cuando sus padres estaban todavía en Hogwarts.

Gracias a que Sirius y Colagusano estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, habían conseguido presenciar una fuerte pelea entre Sarah y Lily. Por un momento Harry se quedó también detrás de los arbustos, hasta que recordó que era un recuerdo y que podía acercarse.

Su madre iba caminado con su baúl levitando a su lado. Tenía la cara roja del enfado, y lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio! - gritaba Sarah

-¡Tendrías que habérmelo contado!

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¡No pensé que tuviera nada que ver contigo!

-Pues te equivocabas. La gran experta en legeremancia,y no pudiste ver nada, ¡si me hubieras prestado algo de atención, te habrías dado cuenta!

-¿Te estás escuchando a ti misma? Perdona por asumir que querías que respetara tu intimidad -ironizó Sarah-

-Eres mi mejor amiga, deberías haberlo sabido -insistió la bruja

-¡Pero si le odiabas! En seis años nunca dijiste una sola palabra a su favor, y este año cuando te pregunté si sentías algo por él ,¡me dijiste que no!

-Por que pensaba que te gustaba a ti, como siempre estáis juntos..

-Genial, ahora tu también. ¡James y yo solo somos amigos Lily!¡Aunque no te lo parezca te aseguro que es perfectamente posible que un chico y una chica sean solo amigos! -le espetó Sarah, de mal humor

-¿Y ese día,en el espejo de Ossead..?

-Ya te lo dije, viste mal. Te juro que James y yo solo somos amigos. Nada más.

Por un momento Lily pareció quedarse sin argumentos. Sarah suspiró, miró a Lily y dijo:

-Mira,entiendo que te asustes, pero esto es ridículo. Que os gustéis y que él sea el padre del elegido no significa que tu seas la madre, hay miles de personas con los ojos verdes.

-Tienes que contárselo, tiene derecho a saberlo-dijo su madre al cabo de unos momentos.

-¡No puedo! Si se lo cuento y entonces decide no tener hijos, se alteraría el espacio tiempo, por no hablar de lo que pasaría con Voldemort...

-¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer?

-Pues no creo que escaparte del colegio cuando apenas faltan unos días para acabar el trimestre vaya a solucionar nada. Si después de las vacaciones aun quieres irte, nos iremos, y no volverás a ver a James Potter nunca más. Podemos ir a Nueva York, sé cuanto te gustan las vistas del apartamento. Y hay un instituto de magia muy bueno-ofreció Sarah-

-¿De verdad?- dijo Lily más calmada.

- Claro que si. Le prometí a tus padres que cuidaría de ti, y eso pienso hacer. Si quieres irte, no hay problema. La verdad es que a mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia la situación.¿Por que crees que nunca le ayudé contigo?

Harry no sabía que había hecho cambiar de opinión a su madre, pero estaba claro que no se había ido. Tenía curiosidad por saber que había pasado a continuación, pero no podía preguntarle a Sarah sin ponerse en evidencia sobre lo que había encontrado en la habitación de su padrino. Entonces se le ocurrió preguntarle a Lupin.

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar con él, se encontró con Sarah.

-¡Hola!- le saludó ella- Me alegra encontrarte solo, quiero preguntarte algo.¿Que pasa con Hermione y Ron?

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que es obvio que se gustan, y se darían cuenta si dejaran de pelearse todo el tiempo. ¿Siempre están así?

-Desde que puedo recordar, si.

-Quizá necesiten un empujoncito- dijo Sarah,pensativa- Me voy. Recuerda que esta noche tenemos clase de Oclumancia.

Harry sonrió al pensar lo que le había dicho Sarah de Ron y Hermione. Aunque sabía que era muy posible que algún día acabaran juntos, Harry siempre había tenido miedo de lo que pasaría si la relación entre ellos acababa mal.

Fue al despacho de Lupin, pero estaba vacío, después de mirar en el gimnasio y en la biblioteca, le encontró en el salón junto a Tonks, leyendo el periódico mientras desayunaba.

-Hola, me preguntaba si podía hablar contigo. A solas.

-Claro, siéntate.

-Debería ir pasando ya, tengo clase ahora-dijo Tonks

Tonks se despidió de su marido con un beso y se marchó.

Harry se sentó y mientras desayunaban le contó que habían ido a Grimmauld Place, y que había encontrado la caja en la habitación de Sirius, pero omitió a R.A.B y a Kreacher. Le contó lo que había visto en el pensadero.

Lupin le dijo que ya conocía la historia, y aunque él no había estado presente, sabía que Sirius y Colagusano le habían contado lo sucedido a su padre. Y que pese al principio había estado muy asustado, lo primero que hizo James Potter al ver a Lily después de las vacaciones de Pascua, fue invitarla a salir a Hogsmeade. Ella aceptó y desde ese momento no se habían separado.

-A Sirius... le gustaba Sarah, ¿verdad?

-En cierta manera, se podría decir que a todos nos gustaba un poco Sarah. Esa es su maldición, es demasiado guapa para su propio bien -bromeó Lupin

-¿Sabes como es posible que Sarah supiera sobre mi?- preguntó Harry

-Todo lo que sé es que Sarah sabía de la existencia de Voldemort desde hacía mucho tiempo, y sé que la vidente que le habló sobre él era la tatarabuela de Sybill Trelawney.

-¿La profesora de adivinación?  
-Si, por eso Dumbledore decidió a hacerle una entrevista en primer lugar...Pero no conozco los detalles, eso deberías preguntárselo a Sarah.

Harry decidió que se lo preguntaría a Sarah, pero tendría que buscar una manera de hacerlo sin desvelar la caja que había encontrado en la habitación de su padrino.

Desde que llegaron a Derbyshire, Sarah y Hermione se habían hecho amigas. Paseaban juntas a menudo, y se pasaban horas hablando de historia de la magia, y de cosas interesantes que Sarah había presenciado, que en opinión de Hermione eran muchas. Desde la guerra de los dementores a la caza de brujas muggle, pasando por la creación del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los Brujos (en el que Sarah colaboró) y también del Wizengamot del cual Dumbledore y Sarah eran miembros.

Harry se había dado cuenta, que desde hacía unos días, Sarah se las había apañado para dejar a Hermione y a Ron a solas, ya fuera en la biblioteca buscando información en algún libro, o emparejandolos en clase. Desgraciadamente, ninguna de sus artimañas había funcionado, y por lo que parecía había decidido tomar medidas drásticas.

Había aprovechado cualquier ocasión para coquetear descaradamente con Ron, sobretodo si Hermione estaba cerca. Se reía con cualquier cosa que Ron decía, como solía hacer Lavender, y aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para tocarle. Hermione les miraba con mala cara, y se iba de la habitación.

Esa noche,mientras Harry y ella repasan maleficios en la biblioteca, Hermione (que hacía rato que había olvidado dejado su libro olvidado encima de la mesa )no dejaba de mirar a Ron y a Sarah hablar mientras apretaba un trozo de pergamino con su mano. Al final, después de ver como Sarah se reía descaradamente de algo que decía Ron,la bruja estalló.

Cuando vio que Ron se alejaba con Neville,se levantó de la silla, fue hacía la terraza, y le pegó un puñetazo a Sarah en la nariz.

-¡Pensaba que eramos amigas! ¿Como has podido? ¡Sabías perfectamente lo que siento por Ron y aún así aprovechas cualquier situación para tontear descaradamente con él! ¡Me abrí a ti y me has apuñalado por la espalda!- gritaba Hermione

Estaba claro que Ron había oído todo lo que había dicho Hermione, así como la mayoría de la gente que estaba en la biblioteca, incluido Harry.

Antes de que Sarah pudiera responder,Hermione miró a Ron,y luego a Sarah. La apuntó con el dedo y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

-¿Lo has hecho a propósito,no? Sabías que pasaría esto- dijo mientras se ponía más roja que un tomate.

-De nada – dijo Sarah mientras se alejaba.

Neville, notando la tensión también se fue, dejando a Ron y a Hermione a solas en la terraza. Sarah se sentó al lado de Harry, y este le dio un pañuelo para que se limpiara la sangre que le caía de la nariz.

-Vaya, menudo puñetazo. Veo que Draco no bromeaba. Recuerda me que no la vuelva a enfadar.

-Esperemos que haya merecido la pena. Si es así, habrás logrado en tres semanas lo que no he logrado yo en siete años.

Al cabo de un rato, Hermione y Ron volvieron a la biblioteca, cogidos de la mano. Hermione se disculpó con Sarah y Ron sonrió nerviosamente a Harry. No les volvieron a ver en lo que quedaba de noche.


	7. Perdido y encontrado

**CAPITULO 7 PERDIDO Y ENCONTRADO**

_Why do we say things we cant take back and why do we miss what we never had_

_both of us fell to the ground_

_and love was so lost it couldnt be found _

_what would it take to for who`s blame im tired of crying at the sound of your name _

_why dont we turn this around love in the ending _

_don't you wanna be lost then found_

lost then found...  
lost then found...  
love in the ending we could be lost then found 

**Porque decimos cosas que no podemos retractar y porqué echamos de menos lo que nunca tuvimos, ambos estamos cayendo al suelo  
Y el amor estaba perdido que no podía ser encontrado  
Quien tomará la culpa, estoy cansada de llorar por el sonido de tu nombre  
¿Porqué no le damos la vuelta a esto? Amor para el final**

**¿No quieres estar perdido y luego encontrado?**

**Perdido y luego encontrado...**

**Perdido y luego encontrado...  
Amor para el final, podríamos estar perdidos y luego encontrados**

**Lost then found  
Leona Lewis**

Era de noche, y Sarah,Ron , Harry y Hermione volvían de Grimmauld Place. Sarah había encontrado a Mundungus al fin. Le habían preguntado por el colgante robado, pero sin éxito. El ladrón lo había llevado a una casa de empeños del callejón Knocturn y lo había vendido sin duda por poco dinero, pues Harry se había fijado en la cara que ponía al decirle que necesitaban el colgante,y estaba seguro de que se estaba preguntando si era valioso y si podría haber conseguido más dinero por él.

Después de preguntar al dueño de la tienda por la compradora sin resultados, Sarah depositó encima del mostrador una cantidad considerable de galones. El mago, cogió los galones y les entregó un trozo de pergamino con un nombre y una dirección.

Volvieron a casa, y Harry y Sarah fueron al despacho de esta para continuar con las clases de Oclumancia tan necesarias para Harry.

-Bien,sé que tus clases con Snape no fueron demasiado bien. Y quizá intenté abarcar demasiado las otras dos veces. Has demostrado tener talento y aprender rápido, así que hoy probaremos a trabajar con un incentivo. Si logras cerrar tu mente antes de la próxima reunión de la Orden, te dejaré asistir.¿Listo?

-Listo- dijo Harry.

-No quiero que abarquemos demasiado así que quiero que pienses en una sola cosa que no quieras que vea y céntrate en eso. Piensa en esa idea a salvo, protegida, dentro de un frasco, un baúl,detrás de una puerta... lo que tu quieras. Cierra los ojos.

¿Lo tienes ya?

Harry asintió. Pensó en Ginny y en él, en los largos paseos por el campo, en los labios de Ginny...

Al cabo de un momento, Sarah le dijo:

-Quizás la próxima vez quieras pensar en algo menos personal. Cuantos más sentimientos pongas en ello, más difícil es de ocultar.

-Vale- dijo Harry sonrojándose

-Esta vez inténtalo con más fuerza.

Tras varios intentos, a Sarah cada vez le costaba más ver en lo que Harry estaba pensando.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Harry- dijo Sarah al cabo de un rato- Por hoy es suficiente, no quiero provocarte una jaqueca.

Cuando ya se iba, llamaron a la puerta, Harry abrió y se encontró a Malfoy al otro lado de la puerta. Recordando lo que le había prometido a Sarah, le saludó , le dio las buenas noches a Sarah y se fue.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, Harry se llevó una gran sorpresa. Ginny estaba sentada en su cama, al lado de Ron y Hermione.

-¡Ginny! Que sorpresa. ¿Que haces aquí? -dijo Harry besando a Ginny.  
-Mamá me vino a buscar ayer. Hogwarts ya no es lo que era. Los Carrow han hecho de Hogwarts un lugar horrible.

-Cuéntamelo todo – dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Ginny.

Unos días después, Sarah le dijo Harry que se había reunido con la compradora, la señora Dilwyn . A pesar de las generosas ofertas de Sarah, la bruja no quería desprenderse del colgante.

-¿Vaya y que hacemos ahora?

-Esperar. El próximo sábado la señora Dilwyn celebra una fiesta con motivo de su cumpleaños. Nos colaremos, y lo cambiaremos por uno falso. Espero que Ron y tu tengáis túnicas de gala.

El sábado por la noche, después de arreglarse, Ron y Harry bajaron al comedor. Al cabo de unos minutos, aparecieron Hermione y Sarah. Hermione estaba muy guapa, se había alisado el pelo, y llevaba un vaporoso vestido de color azul.

Sarah también estaba muy guapa,con un vestido sin mangas verde esmeralda, largo hasta los pies. En la cintura unas serpientes de metal hacían de cinturón.

-Estás magnífica- dijo Harry sinceramente.

-Gracias. Tu tampoco estás mal.

Ron sonreía ampliamente, y aunque oficialmente estaban juntos, Harry vio lo nerviosa que estaba Hermione cuando aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía Ron.

Salieron al patio, donde Hermione repartió tres vasos con poción multijugos. Harry, Ron y Hermione bebieron mientras Sarah se limitó a fruncir el ceño para cambiar su aspecto.

Adaptaron sus ropas a sus nuevos cuerpos, y se desaparecieron. Se aparecieron delante de una gran mansión .Caminaron hasta la verja donde entregaron las invitaciones falsas a unos guardias vestidos con esmóquines muggles.

El hombre volvió a mirar las invitaciones, y les pidió algún tipo de identificación. Antes de que pudiera sacar su varita,Harry había sacado la suya, apuntado disimuladamente al hombre y había susurrado "imperio!"

Los ojos del hombre se desenfocaron, les devolvió las invitaciones, les pidió disculpas por el malentendido, y les abrió la puerta.

-A eso le llamo yo improvisar. Bien hecho -dijo Sarah

Harry no dijo nada, pero sonrió.

El salón estaba lleno de gente. De acuerdo con el plan que Sarah había trazado, se separaron. Hermione y Ron se fueron hacia la zona de las mesas cerca de la pista de baile.

Picaron algo de comida, y en cuanto Sarah les hizo la señal, Hermione, haciéndose la borracha, tropezó con una fuente de champan, causando un gran estruendo, y llamando la atención de todos en la sala y ocasionando que los guardias que estaban al pie de la escalera fueran a ayudarla. Aprovechando la distracción, Sarah y Harry subieron al piso de arriba. Llegaron a la biblioteca, donde sabían que estaba la caja fuerte.

Miraron detrás de un par de cuadros, movieron libros de su lugar a e intentaron mover las altas estanterías sin tener éxito.

-¡Espera! Creo que llevaba aquí algo que nos puede ser útil.

Cogió el pequeño bolso de mano y se puso a revolver en él .Al cabo de un minuto, sacó una especie de prismáticos. Examinó con ellos las paredes, dio una vuelta en la habitación, y señaló un punto a unos metros de la chimenea.

Apuntó a la pared con su varita, y la caja fuerte apareció.

Harry mientras tanto, vigilaba la puerta por si venía alguien. Tras varios intentos, Sarah abrió la caja, cogió el colgante, y lo intercambió por el falso cerró la caja fuerte, y volvió a arreglar la pared.

-¡Date prisa, viene alguien! -le advirtió Harry al oír pasos acercándose

-Mierda, si nos cogen aquí y les da por comprobar el guardapelo estaremos jodidos.

Era muy tarde para irse, así que Sarah improvisó. Se acerco a Harry,le soltó unos cuantos botones de su túnica y le besó.

Cuando los guardias abrieron las luces, Harry y Sarah se hicieron los sorprendidos, o por lo menos Harry si lo hizo. Estaba seguro de que se había sonrojado, pues su corazón latía con fuerza.

Viendo a la pareja en tan comprometida situación, los guardias guardaron sus varitas.

-Me temo que está prohibido el acceso al primero piso señor- dijo un guardia guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

-Lo sentimos mucho – dijo Sarah de forma pícara mientras se subía el tirante del vestido, y Harry se abrochaba la túnica

Uno de los guardias se acercó a donde estaba la caja fuerte, al ver que todo estaba en orden les dijo que debían volver abajo.

Bajaron al piso de abajo, donde Sarah les hizo un gesto a Ron y a Hermione. En menos de cinco minutos, se despidieron de la anfitriona dándole las gracias por una velada encantadora y se desaparecieron.

-¿Estás bien Harry? Le preguntó Hermione cuando llegaron a casa.

-Sí- contestó Harry intentando aparentar normalidad.

Para olvidar el hormigueo que notaba en los labios desde que Sarah le había besado,se obligó a pensar en Ginny y se recordó a si mismo que Ginny le estaba esperando.

-¿Ha habido algún problema?-preguntó Hermione a Harry

-Han aparecido unos guardias, pero no ha pasado nada -contestó Harry.

-Ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que creía.- dijo Ron

-Ya os dije que estaba chupado- dijo Sarah

-Cualquiera pensaría que robas para vivir- dijo Harry- ¿Que era ese aparato?

-Un scanner de tecnología muggle. Lo vi en una película de James Bond, y siempre había querido tener uno. ¡Sabía que algún día sería útil!

Harry y Hermione rieron, mientras un confundido Ron preguntaba: ¿Quién es James Bond?


	8. The girl who waited

CAPITULO 8 La chica que esperó

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say_

Oh, we got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Oh, got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire 

**Parece una chica, pero es una llama  
Tan brillante que puede quemar tus ojos  
Mejor que mires a otro lado  
Puedes intentarlo pero nunca olvidarás su nombre **_**  
**_**Ella está en la cima del mundo  
La más caliente de las calientes, decimos:**

Oh, tenemos los pies en la tierra  
Y la estamos quemando  
Oh, tenemos la cabeza en las nubes  
Y no nos echaremos para atrás.

Esta chica arde en fuego  
Esta chica arde en fuego  
Ella está caminando en fuego  
Esta chica arde en fuego. 

**Girl on fire  
Alicia Keys**

Había pasado una semana desde que Harry, Sarah, Ron y Hermione habían conseguido el horrocrux y lo habían destruido.

Esa semana,Harry, Ron y Hermione habían acudido a su primera reunión de la Orden. Hacía dos años habría hecho cualquier cosa por poder asistir a la reunión. Sin embargo ahora, Harry se había sentido decepcionado al darse cuenta de que a parte de trazar algunas medidas de seguridad, y repasar la lista de desaparecidos,la reunión no había servido para nada.

-La verdad es que pensaba que alguien sabría algo más sobre las intenciones de quien vosotros sabéis. ¿Sabes?Su plan.

-Yo lo sé-dijo Sarah

-¿Lo sabes?-preguntó Ron escéptico

-Me lo contó el mismo, hace muchos años. Quería que me uniera a él. -dijo Sarah a modo de explicación viendo las miradas del trio.

-¿Entonces?- dijo Hermione

-Dijo que lo primero sería encontrar aliados. Duendes,hombres lobos,vampiros, gigantes. Cualquiera que quisiera unirse a él. Entonces, cuando estuviera bien respaldado, empezaría con los sangre mestiza y con los nacidos de muggles, la gente que él consideraba menos digna de ser mágica...

Cuando hubiera acabado ellos, se haría con un ejercito. El mayor que el mundo hubiera visto nunca. Por lo que pude entender,se refería a un ejercito de inferis..Y finalmente... les tocaría a los muggles- terminó Sarah

-¿Así que pretende mandar sobre todos?-dijo Harry

-No, no lo creo. El no siente que nadie a excepción de los magos tenga derecho a usar la magia.  
-Así que después de usarlos para obtener lo que quería, usaría a los inferis...

-Para matarlos a todos, si. Menos a los magos.-terminó Sarah

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- exclamó Ron

-¿Por que no se lo has contado a alguien? ¡La gente necesita saberlo! ¡No podemos permitir que eso ocurra! -dijo Hermione, visiblemente alterada

-¡Por supuesto que no lo permitiremos! Pero no puedo ir contándole esto a la gente, Hermione. Ya me he ganado fama de mortifaga, si de repente sé todos los planes de Voldemort, ¿que crees que pasaría? Nadie confiaría en mi. Además...la gente perdería los estribos. ¿Que crees que hubiera hecho el ministerio?Hubieran ordenado matar a cualquiera que supusiera una amenaza, exterminarlos a todos. Sería una éeme,es mejor que nadie lo sepa.

Harry le dio la razón a Sarah, nadie debía saberlo...

Harry aún no había encontrado la manera de preguntarle a Sarah sobre su pasado, esperando que la bruja le contara como sabía de su existencia años antes de su nacimiento. Harry estaba resuelto a preguntárselo al acabar su clase de Oclumancia.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro

-Cuando me hablaste sobre Dumbledore, me dijiste que tu habías crecido con una profecía. ¿Tenía algo que ver con Voldemort?

-Sí, tenía que ver.

-¿Así que tu también eres la elegida? -Preguntó Harry en broma.

-No. Soy "la chica que esperó". Ya te conté acerca de mi enfermedad. Cuando nací, absorbí por accidente la magia de madre. Entonces fue cuando una vidente en el pueblo tuvo una profecía sobre mí.

No oí la profecía hasta unos años después , pero una vez vi a esa mujer por la calle. Me dijo que no tenía ni idea de lo que me deparaba el futuro. Despertó mi curiosidad, pues con mi enfermedad nunca pensé que hubiera un futuro para mí.

-¿Por que no quisiste oír la profecía?

-Por mi padre. El estaba obsesionado con que aparentara ser normal, e insistió en que debía olvidarme de la profecía. No quería que la gente hablara mal de él, ya que era el ministro de magia en aquel entonces. Pero conforme me hacía mayor, mi enfermedad empeoró,y a pesar de las pociones que tomaba, mi cuerpo estaba más débil cada día. Así que fui a visitar a la vidente. Me dijo que podía salvarme, a cambio de mi ayuda. Si yo ayudaba al elegido a derrotar al "peor mal que el mundo mágico hubiera visto nunca", si esperaba...me curaría.

No tenía muchas opciones, así que acepté. Unos días después, morí...y cuando me levanté vi que ya no estaba enferma, ni tampoco podía ser herida. Así que esperé, como decía la profecía. Y de eso hace más de 300 años.

-Vaya. A eso le llamo yo confianza ciega.

-Lo sé. Nunca creí demasiado en adivinación, siempre pensé que era una estafa.

-Yo también- reconoció Harry-

-Pero debo decir que esto va más allá de lo imaginable. Como la vidente me había mostrado tu apariencia, ya sabía de sobras quien era tu padre cuando lo conocí, pero debo admitir que Lily fuera a ser tu madre me pilló por sorpresa.

-¿Ella sabía que mi padre...?preguntó Harry a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Si, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de tu padre, se lo conté. Al principio se enfadó, pero luego solía decir que había sido cosa del destino. La verdad es que me extrañó que no hubieras visto la profecía cuando fuisteis al ministerio. No estaba muy lejos de la tuya...

-Bueno no la hubiera podido coger, ¿no? Entonces no sabía que era "el elegido".

-Cierto.

-Así que si tenemos éxito, ¿estarás curada?

-Si, eso espero. La verdad es que ha sido una larga espera. Me imagino que tu también tendrás ganas de acabe todo.

-No te haces ni idea-dijo Harry con una sonrisa

Cuando Harry se fue, les contó lo sucedido a Ron y a Hermione. Y le pidió a Hermione si podía buscar mas información sobre Sarah.

-Reconozco que yo también tengo cierta curiosidad. Sarah no habla nunca de su pasado. Aunque va a ser difícil sin saber su verdadero nombre.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-No creerás que Sarah Black es su nombre,no? -preguntó Hermione arqueando una ceja.

Harry se dió cuenta de que Hermione tenia razón. Era poco probable que alguien que había vivido tanto tiempo y quería pasar desapercibida usara su nombre.

-Puedo buscar en los arboles genealógicos de los descendientes de Salazar Slytherin, pero no prometo nada -le dijo la bruja-

Harry le contó a Hermione todo lo que había conseguido averiguar de Sarah para ayudar la investigación: Lo de la profecía de la tatarabuela de la profesora Trelawney, el que su padre hubiera sido ministro de Magia...

A la mañana siguiente, Sarah había sacado a Harry a hacer una demostración con ella en la clase de duelo, la favorita de Harry.

La clase de ese día consistía en desviar hechizos, cosa a la que Harry se le daba bastante bien.

Sarah disparó varios hechizos en su dirección.

-Déjame repetirlo, puedo hacerlo mejor- dijo Harry

- No, no es necesario. Eso ha estado muy bien, Harry- dijo Sarah con una sonrisa.

Después de cinco minutos, sonó el timbre. Cuando empezó a recoger sus cosas, Sarah le pidió que se quedase un momento.

-Se me ha ocurrido una cosa. Creo que es muy posible que Voldemort le confiara uno de sus horrocruxes a Bellatrix Lestrange. Después de todo ella es muy leal a el.

-Si es posible.

-Me encargaré de averiguarlo -dijo Sarah de forma decidida.

-No harás nada precipitado,¿ verdad?- Dijo Harry mirando la expresión de Sarah y reconociéndola como determinación.

-Solo necesito raptarla,entrar en su mente y luego borrarle la memoria.- dijo Sarah con tranquilidad

-Yo llamaría a eso a hacer algo Harry- Bellatrix Lestrange está muy loca. Y desde que tu la viste por ultima vez ,se lo ha vuelto más.

-Harry, he hecho esto cientos de veces- en eso consiste ser auror y inefable- dijo Sarah -Además ¿de voy a tener miedo? Que va a hacer, ¿matarme?-dijo Sarah con una sonrisa

-Eres el auror perfecto.- dijo Harry sonriendo-

-Eso lo que decía yo en el ministerio cada vez que quería que me subieran el sueldo- bromeo Sarah

Después de comer, Hermione le pidió a Harry que le acompañara a la biblioteca.

-He conseguido rastrear el árbol genealógico de los Slytherins. De acuerdo con este libro, los Peverells, los Gaunts, los Selwyn, los Black , los Burke y los Prewett son todos descendientes de Slytherin. Y en casi todas las familias han habido ministros de magia.

Necesitaría algunos libros más para saber de cual familia viene Sarah, he pensado pedirle a Tonks que me acompañe a Flourish y Blotts, ya que no puedo pedirlos por correo estando aquí.

-Gracias Hermione, eso sería estupendo.

-También he descubierto otra cosa que deberías saber Harry. La familia de tu padre era descendiente de Ignotius Peverell.

-¿Los Peverell de la historia de las reliquias de la muerte?

-Si.

-¿Eso quiere decir...?

-Que es muy probable que tu capa de invisibilidad sea de una de las reliquias, si- acabó Hermione

Harry se quedó muy sorprendido por la noticia. Después de pensarlo durante un rato se acordó de las circunstancias en las que había recibido la capa de su padre.

Dumbledore se la había regalado para navidad, después de habérsela pedido prestada a su padre antes de que este muriera. Ahora todo tenía sentido pues Harry sabía que Dumbledore no necesitaba una capa para hacerse invisible.


	9. Cada noche es una historia diferente

CAPITULO 9 CADA NOCHE ES UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE

_Won't anybody help us ?  
What are we running for when there's nowhere_

Nowhere we can run to anymore ?  
We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy.  
It's a do or die situation - we will be invincible.  
And with the power of conviction there is no sacrifice.  
It's a do or die situation - we will be invincible. 

**¿Nadie va a ayudarnos?**

**¿Para que estamos corriendo si ya no hay ningun sitio**

**Ya no hay ningún sitio al que refugiarse?**

**No nos podemos permitir ser inocentes**

**Levantarnos y enfrentarnos al enemigos**

**Es una situación de vida o muerte- seremos invencibles**

**Y con el poder de convicción no hay sacrificio**

**Es una situación de vida o muerte- seremos invencibles**

**Pat Benatar Invincible **

Esa mañana llovía a cantaros, y por un momento Harry y los demás pensaron que se iban a librar de correr, pero no hubo suerte. Sarah estaba afuera junto a la fuente, como cada día a las ocho y media. Llevaban corriendo un par de semanas, y aunque Harry se había pasado la mayor parte del año anterior encerrado en el despacho de Snape y en el de Dumbledore, había conseguido recuperar su forma física, y junto a Ron, Dean y los gemelos Weasley, eran de los primeros de clase en velocidad.

Sin embargo a otra gente, como a Hermione,parecía costarle seguir-le el ritmo a Sarah.

-Necesito parar- dijo Hermione, sin fuerzas.

-Lo siento, deberíamos haber empezado más flojo,¿estás bien? -preguntó Sarah

-Si -contestó Hermione tumbándose en el césped. Varios alumnos más imitaron a Hermione y se sentaron en el césped.

Sarah conjuró unas botellas de agua y le pasó una a Hermione.

-¿Como puedes hacer esto cada día?- preguntó Hermione después de beber.

-Es la costumbre- Llevo corriendo casi 300 años. Me siento rara si no lo hago. Bueno creo que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy.

-Eso es todo por hoy, chicos-anunció Sarah

Todos parecieron alegrarse, y fueron hacia la casa con intención de darse una ducha caliente y recuperar el calor junto a la chimenea.

Harry llamó a la puerta de Sarah después de desayunar, tal y como decía la nota que hacía un rato había recibido.

-Pasa, Harry- contestó la bruja.

-Harry entró en la habitación y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Bellatrix Lestrange, atada a una silla y a Sarah sentada encima suyo. Al ver a Harry, se levantó.

La mortífaga sonreía. Era una imagen muy extraña.

-¿La has traído aquí?-dijo Harry incrédulo-

-Tranquilo, no ha visto nada,y no se acordará de nada de esto.

-No sé quién esta más loca de las dos.-dijo Harry al ver la tranquilidad de Sarah- En fin...¿Has podido averiguar algo?

-Si, tenía razón. Ella le guarda algo en su cámara de Gringotts. Una copa.

-Colarse va a ser difícil- opinó Harry

-Si,será interesante- dijo Sarah sonriendo- Pero tengo un plan buenísimo.

Bellatrix reía y tenía la mirada perdida. Harry la miró extrañado.

-¿La has drogado?- dijo Harry reconociendo los síntomas

-Si, así será más difícil que Voldemort vea algo si le lee el pensamiento y más fácil para mi ver lo que quería ocultar. dijo Sarah con naturalidad.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el descaro de Sarah.

Dejaron a Bellatrix bajo la vigilancia de Tonks, que aunque parecía sorprendida no hizo ninguna pregunta,y Harry y Sarah se reunieron con Hermione y Ron para hablar del plan.

-Bien,en esta ocasión la cosa está complicada. Ron se supone que está gravemente enfermo,Hermione estás en busca y captura, y tu Harry eres el mago más buscado en todo el país. Gringotts ha mejorado mucho su seguridad este año, así que será imposible pasar por la seguridad usando poción multijugos.

-No puedes ir sola- dijo Hermione

-No, claro que no, pero tendremos que buscar otras maneras de cambiar vuestro aspecto. Había pensado en maquillaje muggle, pelucas, algo de látex.. Algo que pueda pasar por la catarata que acaban de instalar en Gringotts.

-Es una buena idea- dijo Harry

Al día siguiente, todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Ron, Hermione y Harry habían modificado su apariencia, y estaban irreconocibles. Sarah había imitado a la perfección el aspecto de Bellatrix. Harry tuvo que reconocer que lo hacía muy bien. Su forma de hablar y de caminar eran idénticas a las de la mortífaga, y sus ropas, muy parecidas. Como la autentica Bellatrix aún estaba prisionera, Sarah le arrebató su varita, y un poco de su sangre (ya que con eso se abría su cámara)

Hermione y Malfoy se quedarían en el caldero chorreante,con un coche esperándoles en la puerta, por si tenían que huir.

Aunque a Ron no le hacía mucha gracia tener que confiar en Malfoy, Harry debía admitir que si había visto un cambio en Malfoy. De hecho, más bien parecía que fuera otra persona. El Malfoy de ahora sonreía, era amable con Hermione, con Harry e incluso con Neville. Y sin Goyle y Grabbe a su lado, parecía más relajado y menos amenazante.

Harry, Sarah y Ron pasaron por seguridad sin ningún problema. Presentó a Ron y a Harry como unos amigos de la familia, y nadie hizo ninguna pregunta.

Acompañados por uno de los duendes, se montaron en uno de los carritos y estuvieron mucho rato viajando hacía abajo. A mitad de recorrido, pasaron por en medio de una especie de catarata.

Harry vio que el elfo les observaba atentamente cuando se mojaron. El duende les pidió disculpas, y les dijo que toda seguridad era poca hoy en día. Sarah le contestó con tono de fastidio que lo entendía, y con un golpe de su varita, secó sus ropas.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Sarah echó al duende de malas maneras, exigiéndole privacidad. El duende,sin duda acostumbrado a los malos modales de la verdadera Bellatrix, les dejó el farol y la llave de malas maneras y se fue con el carrito.

En cuanto se hubo marchado, Sarah puso la llave en la cerradura,sacó la botella con la sangre de Bellatrix y la vertió en la puerta. Esta empezó a abrirse y reveló una gran montaña de galeones en el interior. También habían muchos objetos, coronas, joyas, y muchos aparatos extraños.

-No toquéis nada- dijo Sarah- Hay algo aquí que me da mala espina. Harry te elevaré para que puedas buscar la copa.

Cuando solo llevaba unos segundos en el aire, Ron tropezó con una montaña de galeones. Con un gran estruendo, la cámara se cerró y se empezó a llenar de agua a toda velocidad. En cuestión de segundos, el agua les llegaba a la cintura.

Intentaron detener el agua con varios hechizos;finite incantatem,aresto momentum,meteolojinx encanto.. pero ninguno funcionó.

Sarah volvió a hacer levitar a Harry. -Date prisa- le indicó la bruja.

Harry buscó a toda prisa, hasta que exclamó: ¡Ya la veo,hacia la derecha!

-Ponte los guantes- le recordó la bruja.

Harry sacó los guantes de piel del bolsillo de su pantalón y se los colocó a toda prisa.

Miró hacia abajo y vio que el agua les llegaba al cuello. Estiró la mano y cogió la copa.

Sarah le bajó y Harry aterrizó en el agua.

-Tendremos que romper la pared. Por allí- señalo Sarah - A la de tres. Una , dos, ¡tres!

Los tres apuntaron con sus varitas en la dirección que había apuntado Sarah. La pared se agrietó, pero no se rompió.

Tuvieron que repetir el hechizo tres veces más hasta que el agujero fue lo suficientemente ancho para poder atravesar-lo.

-¿Estáis los dos bien?

-Harry y Ron asintieron, recuperando la respiración. Unos segundos más y no lo hubieran contado.

-Démonos prisa. A estas alturas estarán viniendo a por nosotros.

-¿Como vamos a llegar arriba sin el carro?-preguntó Harry

Sarah rebuscó en su pequeño bolso y sacó otra llave.

-Tengo una idea.

Sarah sacó su varita y invocó un patronus con forma de zorro, que después de mirar a Sarah desapareció.

Sarah cogió la copa con el guante, y duplicó con la varita. Entonces tiró la falsa junto al desparramado contenido de la cámara. Echaron a correr por el pasillo, hasta llegar al centro del piso. Allí encadenado había un enorme dragón. Durante su primera visita a Gringotts, Hagrid le había contado que habían dragones custodiando las cámaras más importantes. Pasaron por el lado del dormido dragón, y recorrieron el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una cámara.

Sarah se hizo un corte con la varita, y como había hecho en la cámara de los Lestrange salpicó la puerta con sangre, murmuró una palabra y la cámara se abrió. Ron y Harry se quedaron con la boca abierta. No solo la cámara de Sarah era más grande, si no que estaba repleta de galeones. En el fondo de la cámara habían unos cuantos muebles, y un retrato de una mujer muy guapa que se parecía mucho a Sarah.

Sarah avanzó hasta el fondo y le pidió ayuda a Harry. Mientras Harry apartaba un enorme mueble,Sarah hizo levitar un gran fardo que estaba detrás. Sarah lo abrió con la ayuda de su varita, y desenrolló el fardo que resultó ser una alfombra.

-¡Una alfombra voladora!- exclamó Ron

-Ahora me alegro de no haber limpiado la cámara. Es muy vieja, espero que aún funcione- dijo Sarah

Se montaron en la alfombra, y después de unos segundos empezó a elevarse. Harry oía las voces cada vez más cerca. Los duendes y los guardias de seguridad estaban afuera.

Salieron de la cámara, y mientras Sarah conducía le dijo a Ron que destruyera el techo.

Harry vio como uno de los guardias de seguridad pegaba con una vara al dragón para que se despertase. Éste chillo de dolor, y profirió una llamarada en su dirección.

El mago le volvió a golpear y esta vez la llama fue mas grande. Instintivamente Harry levantó su varita y lanzó un hechizo protector. El dragón volvió a echar una llamarada. Ron gritó. Harry notó como el poder de su hechizo aumentaba y aumentaba.

Harry vio que Sarah seguía conduciendo la alfombra, sin embargo sabía que no era posible que solamente el estuviera haciendo eso .Harry notaba el poder de Sarah y era una sensación muy extraña. La siguiente llama les había alcanzado, pero no recibieron ningún daño.

Pronto llegaron al techo. Los tres apuntaron al techo con sus varitas y hicieron un agujero grande, por donde pasaron. Harry miró a Sarah pero estaba no parecía dispuesta a mirarle a el.

Cuando llegaron a la cúpula, volvieron a apuntar con la varita y los cristales se hicieron añicos. Volaron por encima de Londres, hasta llegar a una sitio donde pudieran descender sin ser vistos.

-¿Crees que Voldemort se dará cuenta de que la tenemos?-dijo Harry refiriéndose a la copa.

-Esperemos que no. La cámara esta hecha un desastre, la mayor parte de su contenido ha quedado desparramado. Tendrán que reunirlo e inventariarlo. Además según Snape, Voldemort está en el extranjero, eso debería de darnos algo de tiempo.

-¿Que pasa con Hermione?- preguntó Ron preocupado.

-Envié un patronus diciéndoles que volvieran a casa. Draco sabe encontrar el camino. Ya deberían estar allí.

-Nos habrán visto- dijo Harry preocupado.

-Le he hecho a la alfombra un hechizo desilusionador, pero seguro que estaremos en la primera página de el profeta mañana.

-¿Que pasará con el oro de tu cámara? -dijo Ron

-No me preocupa, no es mi única cámara- dijo Sarah- Este siglo pasado gané algo de dinero, invirtiendo en una pequeña compañía de ordenadores.

-Ah si, Hermione me hablado sobre ellos. ¿Son esos televisores con teclas no?

-¿Que compañía? -preguntó Harry

-Apple

Harry se rió. Por lo poco que sabía de ordenadores, sabía que la compañía de la que hablaba Sarah no era precisamente "pequeña".

-¿Quieres hacer los honores, Ron? -preguntó Harry dejando la copa en suelo.

Harry sacó de su bolsillo la espada de Gryffindor, la devolvió a su tamaño y se la pasó a Ron. Este cogió la espada y golpeó la copa con ella. Una especie de humo negro salió de la copa. Harry conjuró un hechizo escudo, por si acaso.

Tras unos segundos sin que pasara nada,Harry se acercó y vio que la copa estaba agrietada. Había funcionado.

Después de dejar a Ron en casa, Sarah le dijo a Harry que iba a dejar a Bellatrix en San Mungo. Harry decidió acompañarla. Dejaron a la inconsciente bruja en la sala de espera del hospital. Allí, Harry vio a Mundungus Fletcher esperando ser atendido. Su cara cuando vio a Sarah no tenía precio. Vio que le tenía miedo, y que retraía las manos, rojas y llenas de burbujas. Estaban completamente quemadas.

Harry vio que Sarah sonreía. -No has aprendido nada, ¿no? - le dijo a Mundungus. Este se levantó y se fue.

Sarah miró la cara de confusión de Harry.

-Puede que maldijera un poquito a Mundungus. Le advertí que no volviera a robar, debió hacer caso.- dijo Sarah sin fingir arrepentimiento.

Harry sonrió, y pensó que no estaba seguro que aunque se quemara al tocar algo que quería robar, fuera a detener a Mundgus, aunque Harry reconoció que era un buen castigo.


	10. El funeral de corazones

CAPITULO 10 EL FUNERAL DE CORAZONES

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_you shoot me down, but I get up_  
_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
_f_ire away, fire away_

_ricochet, you take your aim_  
_fire away, fire away_

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

**Me criticas, pero todas tus balas rebotan  
Me disparas, pero me levanto  
Soy a prueba de balas, sin nada que perder  
dispárame, dispárame  
Rebotan, apunta bien  
dispárame, dispárame  
Me disparas, pero no caeré  
Soy de titanio  
Me disparas, pero no caeré  
Soy de titanio **

**David Guetta - Titanium**

El profeta había publicado esa mañana otro segmento del libro de Rita Skeeter sobre Dumbledore. En este, aparecía Sarah.

El artículo, indicaba que Sarah había sido una de las "múltiples amantes del director de Hogwarts", describía a la bruja como "el secreto peor guardado del ministerio" e insistía en que Sarah utilizaba macabros hechizos de magia negra para permanecer joven y hermosa.

En una de las fotos, Sarah y un joven y pelirrojo Dumbledore habían acudido a un evento juntos, y Dumbledore tenía el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sarah. Ambos sonreían ampliamente. En otra aparecía Sarah, con su uniforme de auror, y en la última, obviamente trucada, Sarah estaba detrás de un caldero haciendo una poción con un bebé.

En una de las fotos, Sarah y un joven y pelirrojo Dumbledore habían acudido a un evento juntos, y Dumbledore tenía el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sarah. Ambos sonreían ampliamente. En otra aparecía Sarah, con su uniforme de auror, y en la última, obviamente trucada, Sarah estaba detrás de un caldero haciendo una poción con un bebé.

Harry cogió el periódico de nuevo y releyó la página central.

Nuestra fuente (que desea permanecer en el anonimato) nos cuenta que Sarah es una gran amante de los muggles, amor que compartía con el difunto director de Hogwarts, aunque como explico en mi libro que se publicará el mes que viene, Dumbledore no siempre tuvo una buena opinión sobre los muggles.

En la carta que hemos obtenido, escrita por Sarah Black y dirigida a Dumbledore nos deja ver la opinión de un joven Dumbledore sobre los muggles.

"Sé que tu opinión sobre los muggles es diferente de la mía, por lo que pasó con tu padre, pero tienes que saber que no todos son así. La mayoría son buena gente, incapaces de hacer daño a nadie"

"No hay necesidad de los que tu propones. Sé por una fuente fiable que les esperan grandes desgracias. Enfermedad, hambre, genocidio e incluso guerra. No necesitan a nadie que les controle, necesitan a alguien que les ayude"

Como podemos ver, esto parece implicar que Dumbledore escribió a la señorita Black relatando-le sus intenciones de someter a los muggles y controlarlos.

En un articulo especial del 08 de Septiembre os relatábamos el amor de Dumbledore por las artes de oscuras. Hoy os develamos en exclusiva que el siempre excéntrico director parecía estar interesado en nada mas ni nada menos que las Reliquias de la Muerte. Claramente que él creyera de su existencia, demuestra que no era la persona sabia e inteligente como nos pensábamos hasta ahora. Lo más preocupante es que su amante parece creer también en su existencia.

"Si quieres mi consejo, olvídate de las Reliquias. Créeme cuando te digo que nunca han traído nada bueno a nadie"

Mis preguntas son: ¿donde está Sarah Black ahora?¿Existen las reliquias de la muerte?Y en caso de que lo hagan ¿Corremos todos peligros si alguien tan macabro e inestable como ella se hace con ellas?

Rita Skeeter

Periodista e investigadora

Harry no estaba seguro de como se lo tomaría Sarah, si lo encontraría divertido o si se sentiría ofendida. Cuando entró en el despacho de Sarah, vio que parecía bastante enfadada

-¡Esa alimaña que se hace llamar periodista! Esto es ridículo -dijo riendo mientras señalaba la fotografía del caldero. Soy metamorfomaga, ¿para que iba a cocinar bebes cuando puedo cambiar mi aspecto a mi antojo?

Harry intentó disimular una sonrisa ante la actitud de Sarah, que de forma nerviosa no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación.

-"El secreto peor guardado del ministerio" ¡El ministerio nadie sabe nada acerca de mi, y los que lo sabían murieron hace mucho tiempo! ¿Como se habrá enterado?Esa zorra... No... Batilda es la única que lo descubrió, y ella no se lo habría contado a nadie... a no ser.. que no lo hiciera voluntariamente.

-¿Batilda?

-Batilda Bagshoot, la historiadora de magia. Ella lo sabía casi todo sobre mi.

Está... bueno es muy mayor. No le habrá costado demasiado invitarla a un té con veritaserum y hacerla hablar... Aunque no entiendo de donde ha podido sacar esa carta... ¿Se habrá colado en los aposentos de Albus?

-Por lo poco que conozco a Rita Skeeter, es perfectamente capaz.

-Eso explicaría como sabe tantas cosas de Albus... aunque con esto ha demostrado no tener ni idea de lo que escribe.

-¿Que quieres decir con que no tenía ni idea de lo que escribe?

-Que yo no era precisamente el tipo de Albus.

-¿Estás de broma, verdad? Eres el tipo de todos los hombres.

¿Cuando había dicho eso el? Harry se ruborizó. Sarah no dijo nada, solo siguió dando vueltas,nerviosa.

-Te aseguro que no. Te hablé de su amistad con Grindelwald, ¿no? Digamos que eran bastante más ...íntimos de lo que te hice entender. -dijo Sarah sentándose al fin.

¿Estaba diciendo Sarah... que Dumbledore era ...gay?

Harry cerró la boca, pues no se había dado cuenta de que la tenía abierta. No sabía que decir. Nunca había sabido nada de la juventud de Dumbledore.. pero esto era algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

Sarah le miró arqueando una ceja.

-No hay nada de malo en ello, ¿sabes? Es muy común, pero aquí en el mundo mágico nadie parece querer hablar de ello...

-No, no,por supuesto que no me parece mal.. Solo estoy ..sorprendido- aclaró Harry

-Bien, por un momento estaba preocupada que hubieras heredado la intolerancia de tus tíos. -dijo Sarah aliviada

-Si el y Grindelwald.. eran.. si estaban juntos, me imagino que debió ser muy duro tener que luchar contra él.

-Lo fue. Cuando pasaron los años, Grindelwald... cambió. No era la persona que Dumbledore había conocido. La gente que no estaba de su lado empezaban a caer como moscas, pero él se negaba a verle como a un monstruo. Al final, le dije a Albus que si el no le detenía el lo haría yo.

-¿Y después de Grindelwald... no conoció a nadie más?

- Nunca quiso. Decía algo como que "_Cuando el sol se ha puesto, ninguna vela lo puede reemplazar" _-dijo Sarah imitando a la perfección la voz de Dumbledore

Harry rió.

-¿Erais muy amigos?- preguntó Harry

-Solíamos serlo. Fue mi primer amigo, ¿sabes?Teníamos muchas cosas en común, pero también discutíamos bastante. Después de lo de Grindelwald estuvimos años sin hablarnos, y algo cambió... Nunca volvimos a estar igual de unidos que antes.

Y luego apareció Voldemort, y por una temporada todo fue como antes ¿sabes? Con la Orden del Fénix, trabajando juntos...  
Pero cuando murieron tus padres... nos peleamos de nuevo. No me gustó que te llevara con Petunia, pues la conocía y sabía como te trataría...

Le dije cosas horribles, le amenacé varias veces y llegué a pelear contra él... y aún así... él me cuido. Me traía comida, libros y me preparaba la poción que necesitaba cada día, durante años,hasta que me recuperé.

-Era un gran hombre -dijo Harry

-Lo era. Le echo muchísimo de menos -dijo Sarah,triste

-Y yo -dijo Harry sinceramente- La verdad es que tenía miedo de no poder seguir sin él...hasta que llegaste tu no tenía ni idea de por donde continuar... De como encontrarlos.

-Estoy segura de te hubieras apañado bien sin mi. Pero me alegra poder ayudarte. En mi opinión,creo que hacemos un buen equipo- dijo Sarah

-Si-, yo también lo creo- respondió Harry sonriendo -Aunque mis métodos no incluyan secuestrar a mortífagos ni scanners de tecnología muggle...

Sarah rió.

-¿Aún quieres ser auror? Cuando esto acabe.

-Si salgo con vida.. si, eso creo.

-¿Porque no ibas a hacerlo? ¡Eres el elegido! -bromeó Sarah- Además,lo estás haciendo muy bien...eres nuestro alumno estrella. Menos en pociones. Pero casi nadie de vuestra generación es demasiado bueno en pociones, salvo Draco. Supongo que la culpa es de Snape.

Al mencionar a Snape a Harry se lo ocurrió algo.

-¿No es peligroso para Snape que tu y él habléis? Quiero decir si Voldemort lo descubre..

- Lo es. Si Voldemort se enterara, probablemente lo torturaría para ver que sabe sobre mi o mi localización. Pero es un riesgo necesario. Necesitamos saber como van las cosas por Hogwarts ,y necesitamos información sobre Voldemort.

-El año pasado, después de lo que pasó en la torre, cuando se marchaba con Malfoy, le llamé cobarde – dijo Harry dándose cuenta de lo irónico de la situación.

-Seguro que no le hizo mucha gracia-bromeó Sarah

-No, estaba furioso. Y con razón. Me equivoque por completo con él..Me gustaría poder... agradecerle lo que hace.

-No creo que eso le hiciera mucha gracia tampoco.

Harry oyó entonces el sonido de un teléfono móvil. Sarah cogió el teléfono del cajón de su escritorio, y después de mirar el numero en la pantalla,miró a Harry.

-Lo siento, tengo que cogerlo, solo será un minuto.

-Si, tranquila-dijo Harry-

Sarah se metió en el cuarto de al lado de su despacho. Harry muerto de curiosidad por saber que conexión tenía Sarah con el mundo muggle, pegó la oreja a la pared para escuchar algo.

-Entiendo, entiendo... No, será mejor que hagamos la entrega por aire. Dile que no importa lo que cueste. Ajá..Bueno pues convencele.

Dile que le pagaremos el doble, el triple si el cargamento está allí mañana.

-Bien. Si pasa algo más házmelo saber inmediatamente. Gracias, Andrea.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Sarah volvió al despacho.

-¿Está todo bien?-se interesó Harry.

-Si, solo ha habido un ligero contratiempo, gracias.

-¿En una de tus empresas muggles?-insistió Harry

-Algo así

Harry miró a Sarah con interés, dándole a entender que quería saber más sobre el tema. Sara suspiró.

- Tengo un equipo que reparte maquinaria para potabilizar el agua y maquinaria agrícola en lugares de necesidad. Como la maquinaria es cara ,una guerrilla de una aldea cercana atacó al convoy hoy, llevándose el material. Por suerte, no ha habido heridos.

-Ahhh vaya. Eso está muy..

-Por favor, no hagas esto.

-¿Hacer el qué? -preguntó Harry confuso

-No me mires así, como si fuera una santa o algo así. Lo odio.

-Solo iba a decir que es reconfortante que alguien haga algo por los demás desinteresadamente.

-¿Desinteresadamente? Nada de lo que hago es de forma desinteresada, cometido muchos errores. Las cosas que hice, no puedo deshacerlas, ¿verdad? Pero si puedo intentar compensar por ellas. Hacer de este mundo un sitio un poco mejor... Limpiar mi consciencia un poco.

Harry no dijo nada, aunque quería decir muchas cosas.

-¿Por donde íbamos?Ah si, Snape.

-¿Crees que Snape aún.. piensa en mi madre?Quiero decir,nunca se ha casado,¿no?

-Eso creo. Hace años me vio hablar con tu madre, mientras usaba la piedra de la resurrección. Debió de quererla mucho, pues no debería haber sido capaz de verla.. pero lo hizo. Después de eso me pidió la piedra para hablar con ella y despedirse... Pero nunca pasó página. Su patronus todavía es una cierva, como el de tu madre.

"_Pero nunca pasó página"... _Harry recordó entonces las palabras de Dumbledore cuando encontró a Harry mirando a sus padres en el espejo de Ossead hacía tantos años._ "__No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir" _¿Era eso lo que había pasado a Sarah? Si la piedra podía mostrarle a su madre... Eso explicaría sus años de ausencia.


	11. Querido diario

CAPITULO 11 QUERIDO DIARIO

HERMIONE'S POV

_Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right (Everything feels right)  
Everytime I hear your name  
Everytime I feel the same  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right_

**Cada vez que veo tu cara**

**Cada vez que miras en mi dirección**

**Es como si todo encajara en su lugar  
Todo parece estar bien (Todo parece estar bien)**

**Cada vez que oigo tu nombre  
Cada vez siento lo mismo**

**Es como si todo encajara en su lugar  
Todo parece estar bien**

**Simple Plan  
Everytime**

1 de Julio

Hoy me he despedido de mis padres. No sé cuando tardaré en volver a verlos, o si los volveré a ver. Me parte el corazón tener que hacer esto...Pero lo que si sé es que no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras Harry arriesga su vida por el bien de los demás. Cada día que pasa aumentan las listas de muertes y desapariciones. Hoy mismo,El profeta contaba que han muerto siete muggles en un ataque en un pueblo cerca de Escocia. Uno de ellos, era un niño de solo seis años.

04 de Agosto

El ministerio ha caído. El nuevo ministro parece ser un mortífago. La nueva política del ministerio obliga a los nacidos de muggles y a los de sangre mestiza a "registrarse". Según nos ha contado Kingsley, durante ese "registro" te quitan la varita. Al salir, no te la devuelven, y ya que Olivander está desaparecido, eso deja a los nacidos de muggles incapaces de hacer magia.

06 de Agosto

Hoy es un día muy triste. Snape ha sido nombrado director... Voldemort tiene el control absoluto. Primero fue el ministerio y ahora Hogwarts. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me alegro de no tener que volver allí.

09 de Septiembre

He pasado toda la semana investigando con Ron en el despacho de Sarah .Es un lugar maravilloso, ¡tantos libros interesantes! Primeras ediciones de autores muggles del siglo XVII y XVIII,libros con extensas traducciones de runas, gruesos e interesantes tomos de historia de la magia … creo que Sarah y yo vamos a llevarnos muy bien. Es un alivio conocer a alguien que comparte mis mismos intereses.

18 de Septiembre

¡Ron y yo somos novios! Gracias a las maquinaciones de Sarah, finalmente hemos hablado de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Que tontos hemos sido durante todos estos años... Aunque el año pasado Ron estaba con Lavender, dice que llevaba mucho tiempo sintiendo algo por mi :)  
¡Soy tan feliz! Pero por el bien de Harry, intentaremos tomarnos las cosas con calma delante de él, pues sin Ginny aquí se debe sentir bastante solo.

21 de Septiembre  
Hoy ha pasado algo curioso, mientras estaba afuera leyendo, ha aparecido un chico alto y moreno, de unos veintitantos años que quería hablar con Sarah. El tal Mike le ha dicho a Sarah algo sobre un ataque al centro.

No puedo evitarlo, en cuanto Sarah se marcha, sigo a Mike. Antes de que se desparezca,apunto con la varita a uno de sus bolsillos y consigo que se le caiga la varita.

Le llamo, le devuelvo la varita y aprovechando la ocasión me presento. Mike dice que le hubiera encantado formar parte de esto, pero que Sarah prefiere que se quede en el centro. Haciendo ver que se de lo que está hablando, hablo de la generosidad de Sarah. Me da la razón diciendo que a esos niños nunca les falta de nada, y que a pesar de no tener padres, son bastantes felices.

Así que eso es.¿Lleva Sarah un orfanato?

Le digo que no he podido evitar oír algo sobre un ataque y le pregunto si los niños están bien. Dice que si, que intentaron llevarse a Terry, que es de sangre mestiza pero que todos están bien. Me dice que tiene que volver, pero que me pase un día a leerles algo a los niños, y acepto encantada.

Lo que acabo de descubrir hace que aprecie más a Sarah. Aunque le he preguntado un par de veces sobre la poción matalobos, no ha querido admitirlo, y estoy segura de que tampoco querrá hablar de esto. ¿Cuantas cosas buenas ha hecho Sarah durante este tiempo? ¿Y por que no quiere hablar de ello?

16 de Octubre

Hoy he descubierto algo sobre Sarah. Sé que debería contárselo a Ron y a Harry, pero no lo hago. Quizá debería estar horrorizada de que Sarah hiciera algo así, pero no lo estoy. Y de alguna forma, siento que ahora la entiendo mejor.  
Todo indica lo mucho que se arrepiente, y la culpabilidad que parece haber cargado encima.. durante los últimos tres siglos. Me digo a mi misma que es algo que ella debe contarle a Harry, no yo.

02 de Noviembre

Sarah y Harry han vuelto tarde otra vez. Trae un espejo, que supuestamente perteneció a Merlín. Por lo que parece, no es un horrocrux.

Harry parece cansado, pero contento. Y aunque me alegra ver a mi amigo contento, una parte de mi esta enfadada con él.

Y aunque llevo semanas pensándolo, me muerdo la lengua y decido no decirle nada de momento. Puede que me equivoque. Hay una parte de mi que quiere que me equivoque. Ginny es mi amiga, y no quiero verla sufrir, por mucho que me guste Sarah.

Hay veces que la mira de una manera tan intensa...Pero entonces, se pone serio y se queda callado y de mal humor durante todo el día.

Hay veces que creo que ella también le mira de esa forma a él, durante una centésima de segundo, cuando cree que nadie la ve. Y entonces su mascara cae y parece una chica normal, sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Quizá reconozco la situación por que así es como yo me he sentido durante cinco años, con Ron. En cualquier otra situación me alegraría enormemente por los dos. Sarah es una gran persona, pero esta situación no es la ideal, ni mucho menos.

Pero sé que esta vez no me he equivocado. La he pillado mirando a Harry de nuevo a la hora de comer. Cuando me ve aparta la mirada, pero es demasiado tarde. Sabe que la he visto, pero no dice nada.

- ¿Por que te haces esto? -Digo mirando a Harry también.

-No sé a que te refieres- me contesta Sarah de una forma casual pero calculada, mientras pincha una aceituna de su ensalada.  
-Yo creo que si lo sabes. Creo que piensas que no tienes derecho a ser feliz. Creo que piensas que debes castigarte a ti misma,por lo que pasó con tu padre.

Justo lo que quería, tengo su atención. Deja el tenedor en la mesa y me mira.

-No deberías guardar esos libros de historia de la magia en tu despacho, a no ser que quisieras que los encontrara, club de los sangre pura, el fuego maldito, el incendio...No fue ningún accidente,¿verdad? Fuiste tu.

- Si- dice muy flojo.

-Entiendo que te sientas culpable, de verdad. Pero esto es ridículo Sarah.

Sigue comiendo,como si nada de lo que le estoy diciendo tuviera que ver con ella.

-Dumbledore solía decir "Son nuestras elecciones las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades". Si, hiciste algo horrible, ¿pero a cuanta gente has ayudado desde entonces? Al profesor Lupin, y al resto de licántropos. También sé que no es lo único que has hecho para ayudar a los demás. Sé lo del orfanato.

Más silencio, aunque entre bocado y bocado me mira.

-Por Merlín,¡si no fuera por ti, los nacidos de muggles como yo ni siquiera tendríamos ningún derecho a una educación mágica!¿No te das cuenta? Todo lo malo que has hecho, hace mucho tiempo que pagaste por ello, Sarah.

-Soy feliz- dice al fin.

Levanto una ceja incrédulamente.

-Lo soy- se defiende- El curso está yendo fenomenal,solo quedan tres horrocruxes y pronto tendré lo que siempre he esperado, una vida normal.

-No tardará en darse cuenta de lo que siente por ti -digo imitando el alegre, despreocupado y casi nada calculado tono de Sarah- y entonces, ¿que harás?

-Me las apañaré -dice mientras acaba su bebida,hace desaparecer la bandeja con los restos de su comida, se pone de pie y se va.

Sacudo la cabeza. En los pocos meses que llevamos aquí, le he cogido mucho cariño a Sarah. Pero es la persona más testaruda que he conocido nunca... después de Harry, claro.

En fin, lo he intentado. Tendré que probar suerte con Harry...


	12. Revelaciones

CAPITULO 12 REVELACIONES

_You know what to do, you know what I did _

_Since you know everything, just clue me in _

_I am such a wreck, I am such a mess_

_I know what I know, why don't you fill in the rest?_

_I will bring it down, I will make it bad _

_While you're feelin' proud, why don't you help me?  
Such a shame that I wouldn't know by now_

_Your revelations Cut me in, I don't want to live without_

_Your revelations, revelations_

**Tu sabes lo que hacer, lo que hice**

**Ya que lo sabes todo, cuéntamelo  
Soy un naufrago, soy un gran desastre  
Se lo que sé,¿ por que no me dices el resto?**

Voy a acabar mal contigo, Lo haré de mala manera  
Mientras te sientes orgulloso,¿ por que no me ayudas?

Menuda lástima que no lo sepa ya  
Tus revelaciones  
Cuéntamelo, no quiero vivir sin  
tus revelaciones

**AudioSlave Revelations**

Después de una semana de insistir, al fin Tonks se había ofrecido a compañar a Hermione a Flourish and Bloots.

Hermione investigó sin descanso durante días y averiguó que Sarah se llamaba Emma Penelope Medea Burke, hija de Alectus Burke, ministro de magia. La familia Burke había vivido en Godric's Hollow. También había encontrado un articulo de El Profeta anunciando el matrimonio de Alectus Burke y Helia Selwyn,la mujer de la foto era sin duda la que Harry había visto en el cuadro de la cámara de Gringotts de Sarah.

Era muy guapa, pero había una altanería en su mirada que no era nada agradable. Ron dijo que le recordaba a la la madre de Malfoy, Narcisa. Harry le dio la razón. En cierta manera,se parecían.

Cogió el resto de recortes. El primero era la esquela de la madre de Sarah, que había muerto a causa de complicaciones en el parto.

El segundo hablaba del torneo de los tres magos. Había una foto de Sarah con 14 o 15 años, después de haber ganado el torneo. En la foto Sarah(o Emma) sonreía, y levantaba la copa con una mano, pues la otra parecía estar vendada. También tenía un feo corte en la cara. El hombre que había a su lado, su padre, no sonreía. Era un hombre de apariencia muy seria y a Harry le recordó mucho al Señor Crouch.

El siguiente articulo era la esquela de Sarah ,que según El Profeta había fallecido tras una larga enfermedad el día después de su 17 cumpleaños. El siguiente articulo, con fecha de dos días después, anunciaba la muerte del ministro de magia en un incendio, junto con una docena de magos.

-Me siento horrible por Sarah- dijo Hermione con pesar.

-¿Por qué? Preguntó Ron confuso

-¿No lo entiendes?Hay una esquela,lo que significa que la enterraron. No quiero ni imaginar lo horrible que debió ser levantarse en su propia tumba. No me extraña que no quiera hablar del tema, debió ser traumático...

Harry no dijo nada. No le había contado a nadie sobre sus sueños con Sarah. En estos, Sarah estaba rodeada de cadáveres, su ropa llena de tierra y sangre... Mientras a su alrededor todo ardía...

Al día siguiente, Hermione le ofreció dar un paseo a Harry. Éste se dio cuenta de que por alguna razón parecía nerviosa.

- Mira Harry ...sé que esto no es asunto mio... Sé que crees que le de debes algo a Ginny, pero Harry no pasa nada si te has enamorado de otra persona.

_¿Otra persona? ¿Se refiere a Sarah?_

-Estoy con Ginny, Hermione. Pensaba que te gustaba Ginny- dijo Harry confuso

-Y me gusta, pero no sé si es la persona con la que debes estar. Nunca te había visto tan... contento como en estos meses.  
Nunca te había visto sonreír tanto. Pareces feliz- dijo Hermione, tímidamente.

Harry no dijo nada. Malinterpretando el silencio de Harry, Hermione se animó a continuar.

-La verdad es que ella también parece...

-Sarah está con Malfoy, Hermione- le cortó Harry, de mal humor.

-Lo sé... Pero Harry, si sientes algo por ella no deberías estar con Ginny. No es justo para ella...- contestó Hermione

-Mira, siento ser brusco, sé que no tenías mala intención ¿vale?

Pero te equivocas- dijo Harry intentando sonar calmado.

Intentó aparentar normalidad a la hora de la cena,pero apenas habló con nadie,comió lo más rápido posible y subió a su habitación para evitar hablar con Ron. No sabía si Hermione le habría hablado de su conversación siendo Ron el hermano de Ginny, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Se hizo el dormido cuando Ron entró en la habitación, y aunque intentó dormirse, no pudo. Pasada la media noche, decidió dar un paseo por el jardín para despejarse.

Cuando estaba cerca de la fuente,oyó un ruido, y vio que Sarah se había aparecido a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba. Harry supo inmediatamente que había algo que estaba mal.

Corrió hacia ella y la cogió antes de que ésta cayera al suelo. Horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que Sarah tenía una espada clavada en la espalda.

-Pu..Puedes ¿sacarla?- dijo Sarah a duras penas

-A la de tres, de acuerdo? Una..

Sin esperar a llegar a tres,Harry sacó la espada y espero a que la herida se cerrara,como había visto en el recuerdo de Lupin y en Gringots, pero la herida no se cerraba y seguía sangrando copiosamente. Preocupado, levantó la camiseta de Sarah y vio que junto a la herida, Sarah tenia una cicatriz.

-Mierda, no se cierra.

-Es por... el veneno... -murmuró Sarah y a continuación vomitó una buena cantidad de sangre.

Harry cogió a Sarah en brazos y se dirigió a la casa, al entrar vio a Neville, Seamus y Dean hablando en la escalera. Preocupado por que Sarah no dejaba de temblar y sangrar empezó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos. Sabía que Sarah era prácticamente indestructible, pero que pasaba si se desangraba por completo? ¿Moriría?

-¡Que alguien avise a la señora Mildred, por favor!

Neville subió corriendo las escaleras, y Harry llevó a Sarah a la enfermería y la depositó suavemente en una camilla.

-¿Quien te ha hecho esto?

-Mortífagos.-dijo Sarah después de vomitar más sangre.

-No deberías haber ido sola- dijo Harry, preocupado.

-Estabas durmiendo.. no quería molestarte.

-Pues debiste.

Al cabo de un minuto la señora Mildred, la enfermera, apareció. Llevaba un camisón y una bata.

-La han envenenado-dijo Harry rápidamente.

La señora Mildred enseguida se puso a examinar la herida, y a continuación sacó un pequeño cofre que contenía varias pociones. Después de unos minutos, la herida de Sarah se cerró al fin y la señora Mildred dijo que Sarah se encontraba bien pero que necesitaba descansar.

-Siento haberte asustado-dijo al cabo de unos minutos, cuando la señora Mildred ya se hubo marchado.

-¿Como te encuentras?-dijo Harry preocupado.

sé por que te preocupas, no es que me fuera a morir- contestó la bruja con una débil sonrisa.

Harry miró a Sarah. Estaba un poco pálida, pero a parte de eso parecía estar bien.

-¿Que pasó?

-Snape me contó donde se hospedaba Voldemort. Aprovechando que está fuera del país pensé en investigar. Pensaba que el sitio estaría poco protegido, pero me equivoqué.

Cuando cinco minutos después Malfoy entró en la habitación muerto de preocupación, Harry aprovechó para irse.

Se despidió de Sarah y cerró la puerta de la enfermería. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que sus ropas estaban llenas de la sangre de Sarah.

Y entonces la realidad le golpeó de repente. Hermione tenía razón, estaba enamorado de Sarah.

Harry no pudo dormir en lo que quedaba de noche. Se sentía culpable. Culpable por sentir algo por Sarah, culpable por traicionar a Ginny. Preocupado por lo que pasaría con Ron. ¿Lo entendería o estropearía esto su amistad para siempre?

No sabía cuando había empezado a sentir algo por Sarah, ¿Había sido antes o después de su beso en la mansión? ¿Y cuando había dejado de pensar en Ginny? Había querido a Ginny. Había imaginado un futuro con ella.¿Podría volver a sentir por ella lo que había sentido antes? _No_ dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Se sentía horrible a pesar de que no había hecho nada malo... Sarah estaba con Malfoy, y aunque no fuera a ocurrir nada entre ellos, sabía que Hermione tenía razón al decirle que tenía que cortar con Ginny... lo antes posible.

Harry se decidió a pedirle a Tonks que le acompañara a casa de la tía Muriel, donde la familia Weasley se escondía ahora. Harry sabía por Ginny que los señores Weasley habían tenido que dejar su casa pues el Ministerio sospechaba de ellos por su relación con Harry.

Debido al motivo de su visita, pensó que sería mejor que no le acompañara Sarah,aunque ahora que había dado cuenta de como se sentía, lo que más quería Harry era pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella.

Cuando en su siguiente clase de oclumancia, Harry le dijo a Sarah que al día siguiente iría a visitar a Ginny, Sarah no parecía sorprendida, ni parecía sospechar nada, simplemente le dijo que tuvieran cuidado.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente llegó a casa de la tía Muriel, la señora Weasley le recibió con un fuerte abrazó. Ginny le miraba expectante, detrás de su madre.

-Harry,¡que alegría verte! has ganado peso- aprobó la señora Weasley

La señora Weasley saludó afectuosamente a Tonks, y mientras la señora Weasley le ofrecía un té a Tonks, Harry le preguntó a Ginny si quería dar un paseo.

En cuanto se quedaron a solas, Ginny besó a Harry en la boca y le cogió de la mano para llevarlo a un sitio mas íntimo.

-La verdad es que esperaba poder hablar contigo- dijo Harry interpretando las intenciones de Ginny

-Ahh...Claro.-respondió Ginny extrañada

Se alejaron un poco de la casa, y Harry intentó reunir el valor para lo que debía hacer.

-Ginny... yo... lo siento, pero no podemos seguir saliendo juntos.

Ginny parecía sorprendida. Abrió la boca, y luego la cerró.

-Me estás dejando por ella,¿no? Sarah - dijo Ginny con desdén

-No es eso. Sarah está con Malfoy,Ginny -dijo Harry- Simplemente me he dado cuenta que ya no sentía lo que debería sentir. Lo siento.

-Pues mas lo vas a sentir, Potter. Deberías haberte quedado en la casa- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Antes de que pudiera sacar su varita, el mortífago atacó a Harry.


	13. La oscuridad dentro de mi

CAPITULO 13 La oscuridad dentro de mí

_i wanted you to know  
that i love the way you laugh  
i wanna hold you high  
steal your pain away.  
I keep your photograph  
and i know it serves me well  
i wanna hold you high  
and steal your pain_

cuz i'm broken  
when i'm lonesome  
and i don't feel right,  
when you're gone away 

**Quiero que sepas  
que amo la forma en que ríes  
quiero mantenerte en alto  
y liberarte de tu dolor**

Guardo tu fotografía  
y sé que me lo merezco  
quiero mantenerte en alto  
y liberarte de tu dolor

Porque estoy roto  
cuando estoy solo  
y no me siento bien  
cuando te vas 

**Broken Seether & Amy Lee**

Harry se despertó, y miró alrededor confuso, entonces recordó lo que había pasado. Estaba en un lugar desconocido, atado de pies y manos. Ginny estaba a su lado, también atada. Harry miró alrededor, pero no reconoció el lugar.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?- preguntó Harry

-Estoy bien- contestó Ginny de mal humor- Aún no me puedo creer que me hayas dejado.

-Ginny por favor...No es el momento...

- Solo te gusta por que es guapa, pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que ese no es su verdadero aspecto-dijo con sorna.

-No tiene nada que ver con su aspecto -dijo Harry al final.

-Ajá. ¡Así que no me equivocaba! ¡Te gusta! -dijo Ginny con tono acusador.

-Lo siento Ginny. No fue nada planeado.. simplemente ocurrió. Pero no ha pasado nada entre nosotros, te lo juro.

-¿Estás enamorado de ella?

Harry no respondió, no quería hacer más daño a Ginny.

-¿Estás enamorado de ella?- insistió Ginny

-Si-dijo Harry incapaz de mirar a Ginny

-Lo sabía, desde que me dijiste que te ibas con ella, sabía que esto iba a pasar...¡Te arrepentirás de esto, te lo aseguro! Ella nunca...

Harry oyó unas voces y le dijo a Ginny que se callara.

-Avísale en cuanto antes. Que nadie le toque, el señor tenebroso quiere ser el que lo haga-dijo una voz familiar.

-¿Y la chica Weasley?

-Haced lo que queráis con ella.

Fenrir Greyback y Colagusano entraron en la habitación.

Greyback se acercó a Ginny y la olfateó. Después empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones...

-¡Aléjate de ella!-espetó Harry. Intentó librarse de las cuerdas que le tenían atado, pero no podía moverse.

De repente, se oyó un gran estruendo, como una explosión. En mitad de la pared había ahora un enorme agujero.

Colagusano le ordenó a Greyback que fuera a ver que ocurría. Harry no podía ver nada, pero Colagusano parecía nervioso.

-Vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí.

-¡Sarah! -Exclamó Colagusano

Harry vio a Tonks, que corrió hacia Ginny y el ,los soltó de sus cuerdas y le devolvió sus varitas. Ojoloco entró al cabo de unos momentos.

-Me temo que no vas a irte tan fácilmente- dijo Sarah aprisionando a Colagusano. Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote.

Harry notó como la atmósfera de la sala cambiaba. La gran lámpara que había en el techo se encendía y se apagaba.

Harry se interpuso entre Colagusano y Sarah.

-Harry apártate -ordenó Sarah, sus ojos oscureciéndose, pasando de azul a negro en cuestión de segundos., su pelo se oscureció también. Era la primera vez que Harry veía a Sarah así. Normalmente Sarah tenía el control absoluto de sus emociones, pero en ese momento no parecía ser así.Sentía la ira de Sarah, y su dolor.

-No lo hagas, Sarah.

-Sarah por favor- dijo Colagusano- No tenía opción...

-¿No tenías opción? ¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu excusa, ¿que no tenías opción? Somos magos, joder. SIEMPRE tenemos opción. Vuelvelo a intentar.

-Tenía que elegir ¿vale? Elegí el lado ganador-dijo Colagusano

-Elegiste mal, Colagusano. Deberías haberlo sabido. Si hubieras huido, Voldemort te hubiera matado sin más, pero cuando yo acabe contigo te aseguro que desearás estar muerto- dijo Sarah fríamente-

En ese momento, varios mortífagos entraron en la habitación. Sarah, Tonks , Ojoloco y Harry pelearon contra ellos.

Cuando los mortífagos fueron derrotados, Voldemort apareció en la habitación .Alguno de los mortífagos debía haberle invocado. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando vio a Harry y a Sarah.

Sarah apuntó a los pies de Voldemort con la varita y de repente unas gruesas lianas empezaron a rodearlo, inmovilizándole por completo.

-¡Potter! Gritó Ojoloco pasandole un reloj. Harry lo tocó y todos se desvanecieron.

Harry soltó el traslador y miró alrededor. Estaban en un bosque, y lo más importante,estaban a salvo. Harry vio que Sarah había traído a Colagusano con ellos.

-Harry lo siento mucho, todo ha sido culpa mía- empezó Tonks

-No es culpa tuya,Tonks. No debí alejarme de la casa...¿Estás bien?

-Si -dijo la chica

Sarah le pidió a Tonks y a Ojoloco que llevaran a Ginny a casa. Ojoloco miró a Sarah varias veces y parecía que fuera a decir algo, pero no dijo nada. Asintió ,y al cabo de unos segundos Ginny,Tonks y él desaparecieron.

Harry notó la furia de Sarah crecer y crecer.

-Espera, Sarah -dijo Harry- sé que quieres vengar a mi madre, pero no solucionarás nada matándole. Mi madre seguirá estando muerta.

-Y las otras doce personas a las que mató también- dijo Sarah- pero aún así no cambia nada. Lo siento Harry ,pero esto no es negociable .Me lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?

-Por favor, Sarah...

-Yo no soy tu, Harry, no soy el perfecto modelo a seguir. Siempre haciendo lo correcto. Estoy hecha un completo desastre,¿vale?

-No lo hagas-pidió Harry

-Lo prometiste,Harry.

-Por que pensé que querrías entregarle,¡no matarle!-exclamó Harry

Sarah se echó a reír.

-¿Entregarle? ¿A quién exactamente? ¿A los mortífagos que llevan el ministerio ahora? ¿O a los cobardes desagradecidos que me dieron la espalda después de doscientos años de leal servicio?

-Sarah no todo el mundo el el ministerio es …

-Les pedí un favor. ¡Uno! Que protegieran a tus padres de Voldemort. ¿Quieres saber lo que dijeron? Dijeron que "no podían" que era una situación "demasiado difícil". El ministerio está podrido, siempre lo ha estado. Nunca me he fiado de ellos, y no voy a empezar ahora.

-Cuando esto acabe será diferente. Crearemos un nuevo ministerio. Con gente como el señor Weasley...

-No todo el mundo es como Arthur Weasley, Harry. ¿No lo entiendes? A nadie le importa. Se han rendido.

-Sarah porfavor, sé que todo parece perdido ahora, pero por favor, ten algo de fe. Matarle no la es la solución.

Sarah no paraba de dar vueltas, cada vez más nerviosa.

-¡No lo entiendes! -murmuró Sarah enfadada

-Pues entonces explícamelo- dijo Harry esperando ganar algo de tiempo

-He visto a mucha gente pasar-le información a Voldemort .En esa época mucha gente lo hacía. Les torturaban o amenazaban a sus seres queridos... Pero Colagusano no tenía motivos. Tenía seguridad, amigos que le querían.

Sabía quien ibas a ser tu y lo duro que luchábamos todos para proteger a tus padres.

Nos vio huir, semana tras semana. Hasta que tu madre se cansó de huir de un lado a otro. Irónicamente, le eligió a él como guardián de los secretos.

Menos de una semana después, ya había traicionado a tus padres- dijo Sarah intentando controlar su voz.

Harry notó que el suelo bajo sus pies temblaba.

-Entiendo que hace años quisieras salvarlo, por no corromper el alma de Sirius,pero yo no soy inocente... He matado a personas. Ya que voy a ir al infierno de todas maneras, por lo menos que sea merecido.

-Sarah...- dijo Harry viendo como perdía la batalla

-Llevaba un año pasando le información a Voldemort. ¡Un año! Me pasé cuatro meses siendo...torturada cada día. Él sabía donde estaba todo el tiempo... y dejó que me pudriera allí- dijo Sarah apretando los dientes.

Harry notó el dolor que desprendían las palabras de Sarah. Sin saber que más hacer, la abrazó. Primero Sarah estaba muy rígida, pero al final notó que Sarah se relajaba un poco.

-Va a pagar por lo que hizo, pero no así -Dijo Harry- Nos lo llevaremos a casa, y cuando sea el momento se hará justicia.

-De acuerdo, pero no pienso apartar la vista de é se volverá a escapar- dijo Sarah soltándose del abrazo.

Se desaparecieron, y llegaron a casa. Hermione y Ron estaban en los jardines, esperándole. Hermione corrió hacía Harry y le abrazó.

-¡Harry! -dijo la bruja llorando

-Tranquila, estoy bien...

Ron sonrió a Harry.

-Me alegra que estés bien, tío.

-Siento lo de Ginny, Ron, fue culpa mía...

-No te disculpes. Además Tonks me ha dicho que estaba sana y salva.  
¿Colagusano?- dijo Ron reconociendo al mago que se hizo pasar por su mascota durante años

-Es una larga historia- dijo Harry- ¿Que te ha pasado? -preguntó Harry al ver la muñeca de Ron vendada

-No es nada -dijo Ron- Sarah usó un poco de mi sangre para rastrear a Ginny y poderos encontrar.

Así que por eso les había encontrado tan rápido. Hechizos con sangre.. ¿No era eso magia negra?Quiso decir algo, pero no quería parecer desagradecido...

Harry vio que Sarah se llevaba a Colagusano hacia la mansión.

-Voy a llevarle a las mazmorras- dijo Sarah

La cicatriz de Harry le dolía desde hacía rato. Voldemort estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Imágenes de Voldemort venían a su cabeza, pero Harry se concentró en mantenerlas fuera de su mente. No se fiaba de dejar Sarah a solas con Colagusano... tenía que volver a la realidad...

Se obligó a si mismo a cerrar su mente, y por primera vez, lo consiguió.

Bajó a las mazmorras. Colagusano estaba en el suelo. Harry miró a Sarah-

-¿Está..?

-¿Muerto? Aún no. He decidido darle algo de significado a su lamentable existencia. Vigila-le. Tengo algo que hacer.-dijo Sarah fríamente

Harry se quedó a solas con Colagusano. Al cabo de un rato, este se despertó.

Se levantó, y dio unos pasos, y se dio cuenta que estaba encerrado en una especie de jaula invisible. Y que aunque consiguiera salir también estaba encerrado en una mazmorra.

-Harry... Oh, Harry gracias -dijo Colagusano

-No me las des. No es tu pellejo al que estoy salvando. Lo hecho por Sarah, no por ti- dijo Harry con desprecio.

-Lamento lo que hice, Harry. Me equivoqué. Nunca pensé que fuera a suceder-te...

-Déjate de gilipolleces. Sé que ibas a entregarme a Voldemort. No te arrepientes de nada. No sé por que el sombrero seleccionador te puso en Gryffindor,eres un cobarde- dijo Harry con asco

Colagusano no dijo nada.

-¿Sabías que Sarah estaba prisionera, verdad? Sabías donde estaba.

-No, yo nunca... no sabía...

-Legeremens!

Harry no lo había hecho nunca, y no sabía si funcionaría, pero estaba seguro de que Colagusano no le decía la verdad. Se concentró en ver lo que el mago ocultaba, y de pronto una imagen apareció ante el.

Estaban en una sala, y Sarah estaba rodeada de mortífagos enmascarados. En el centro, delante de ella estaba Lord Voldemort

-Arrodíllate – le ordenó Voldemort

-No

-¡He dicho que te arrodilles! -dijo el mago apuntándola con su varita

-¡Y yo he dicho que NO! -contestó Sarah resistiéndose a la maldición Imperius.

Aunque no podía verles la cara, Harry oyó los sonidos de sorpresa de los mortífagos al presenciar que alguien se resistiera a un hechizo lanzado por su señor.

A continuación Sarah levantó las manos y sin la ayuda de su varita consiguió aturdir a casi todos los mortífagos que habían en la de ellos, cayeron hacia atrás, inconscientes.

Antes de que consiguiera llegar a la puerta tres mortífagos la aprisionaron y la devolvieron a los pies de Voldemort, esta vez atada.

Sarah se rió.Su risa resonó por toda la sala.

-Os debéis sentir muy valientes, ¿no? Atando a una chica para poder pegarle – se burló.

La imagen se disolvió, y una nueva se volvió a formar delante de sus ojos.

A través de una puerta, vio que Sarah estaba sentada en el suelo, con un charco de sangre a sus pies. Sus manos estaban sujetas por unos grilletes, y estaba en un estado lamentable.

Harry notó la ira crecer en su interior. La imagen cambió de nuevo.

A continuación, vio a Colagusano en un pasillo, un mortífago enmascarado le pidió ayuda a Colagusano, explicándole que la prisionera había escapado...

En la siguiente escena, Harry vio como Colagusano se acercaba a una casa y llamaba a la puerta.

Su madre abrió la puerta.

- Peter. Pasa- dijo su madre

-¿Como está? Preguntó Colagusano

- No muy bien, no sé que le habrán hecho, pero no es ella misma, Peter.

Harry pasó al interior de la sala. En el sofá, sentado, estaba su padre. En sus brazos había un bebé de pelo negro. El niño jugaba con un coche de de juguete... Era él...

Entonces volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Su madre abrió la puerta, y Albus Dumbledore entró en la casa.

-¿Como está?- preguntó Dumbledore preocupado

-Profesor, menos mal que está aquí. -Dijo Lily con alivio.

Estoy muy preocupada... Se niega a comer y no parece estar aquí del todo... No deja de repetir que tiene algo en la espalda. Y su magia... está toda alborotada. Creo... creo que la han drenado. -Lily se puso a llorar-

Harry miró a Colagusano con furia. Harry tenía que concederle que era un buen actor. Allí estaba, consolando a su madre, aparentando preocupación... cuando había sabido donde estaba Sarah todo el tiempo.

Dumbledore y Colgusano subieron al piso de arriba, y entraron en la habitación. Sarah estaba envuelta en una manta, sentada en la cama. Parecía inmersa en su propio mundo, y no pareció darse cuenta de que tenía visita.

El estómago de Harry dio un vuelco. Sarah estaba muy delgada, tenia unas oscuras ojeras y estaba muy pálida, sus ojos estaban apagados, sin vida. Harry quería tumbarse a su lado, abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a salir bien... pero no podía.

¿Que demonios le había hecho Voldemort?Disgustado, hizo un movimiento con su varita, y volvió a la realidad de las mazmorras.


	14. El truco está en seguir respirando

CAPITULO 14 EL TRUCO ESTA EN SEGUIR RESPIRANDO

_Won't someone listen?  
My body's a temple but nothing is simple  
My body's a temple but nothing is simple  
Something was stolen  
I have been broken  
I have been broken  
Silence is golden  
I have been broken  
Safe in my own skin _

**¿Nadie va a escucharme?**

**Mi cuerpo es un templo pero no es tan sencillo**

**Mi cuerpo es un templo pero no es tan sencillo**

**Algo fue robado**

**Me han roto**

**Me han roto**

**El silencio es dorado  
Me han roto  
A salvo en mi propia piel**

**Silence is Golden -Garbage**

Sarah volvió al cabo de media hora. Harry vio que parecía más calmada, pero sus ojos aún estaban oscuros. Llevaba una botella con un líquido dorado en la mano.

-He visto lo que pasó... en su mente. ¿Que te hicieron,Sarah?

Sarah no respondió, ni le miró.

-Me lo llevo- dijo Sarah cogiendo a Colagusano y echándose a andar hacia el piso de arriba

-¿A donde?

-Al ministerio. He tenido una epifanía. Este repugnante ser no solo traicionó a tus padres, si no que a Sirius también. Le robó doce años de su vida. Así que Colagusano y yo haremos un pequeño viaje hasta el arpa. Así se hará justicia.

Harry tuvo que correr para seguirle el paso,a Sarah, que ya se encontraba en el jardín.

-¿Porqué?

-No es solo un arpa- dijo Sarah- Es una artefacto de magia negra,una especie de armario para almas .La gente lo usaba para guardar su alma allí, hasta encontrar un nuevo cuerpo en el que ponerla. Así vivían para siempre. El alma de Sirius seguirá allí. Las intercambiaré.

Harry pensó en las voces que Luna y él habían oído la noche del ministerio. Así que eso eran...almas.

-¿No pensarás entrar allí, verdad? Sarah es una locura... Sé que estás sufriendo,pero la venganza no es la respuesta. Han pasado dieciséis años, Sarah. Necesitas dejar esto atrás, por tu propio bien.

-Me gustaría poder hacer lo que dices, pasar página, pero no es tan fácil.

No puedo vivir en un mundo en el que el siga con vida y tu madre no. Simplemente no puedo-dijo Sarah señalando a Colagusano.

-Lo del arpa funcionará- dijo Sarah simplemente.- Uno entra, otro sale. ¿Estás de acuerdo ahora? Dijo Sarah deteniéndose y mirando a Harry por primera vez desde que entró en la mazmorra.

Harry pensó en todas las cosas que había hecho Colagusano...en el dolor que le había causado a Sarah, en la traición de sus padres,en las doce personas que murieron para que él pudiera escapar, y pensó en su padrino, en la posibilidad de volverlo a ver... Se dijo a si mismo que era una decisión con la que podría vivir.

-Si. -dijo Harry

Se desaparecieron, y aparecieron en Londres. Sarah seguía caminando deprisa, Colagusano obedeciéndola sin rechistar. Parecía estar bajo la maldición Imperius.

-Bien. El ministerio estará vacío- dijo Sarah mirando la hora en el Big Ben- Pero por si acaso, ponte la capa.

Harry obedeció y se tapó con la capa de invisibilidad. Llegaron al ministerio,Sarah aplicó un hechizo desilusionador sobre Colgusano y ella. Caminaron despacio delante de los dos magos del mostrador y avanzaron por el se dio cuenta entonces de que habían carteles con su foto en todas partes. El cartel rezaba "Indeseable nº 1" y ofrecía 50.000 galeones por su cabeza. También vio que había varios carteles con la foto de Sarah que decían"¿Has visto a esta chica?" y ofrecían 10.000 galeones por información sobre su paradero.

Continuaron avanzando por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a la sala donde estaba el arpa. Sarah entonces sacó el tapón de la botella que contenía el líquido dorado y se la bebió.

-Odio tener que hacer esto- dijo cogiendo la mano de Colagusano - Si no vuelvo en 15 minutos, márchate, y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...

Harry asintió. Sarah y Colagusano cruzaron el raído velo. Harry se sentó en el suelo y esperó...

Después de a lo que Harry le pareció una eternidad, la tela del arpa se comenzó a agitar.

Harry se puso de pie a tiempo de ver como Sirius salía por el arpa. Harry se quitó la capa. Notando su corazón latir con fuerza cogió la manos de Sirius y le ayudó a salir. Estaba igual que la última vez que le había visto, e incluso llevaba la misma ropa.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Sarah salió con dificultad. Su ropa estaba medio rota y llena de sangre, pero parecía estar bien.

-¿Estas bien, Sarah? Preguntó Harry

Sarah asintió y sonrió al mirar a Sirius.

Harry se acercó a Sirius y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Harry- dijo Sirius abrazándole fuerte

-Sarah.. gracias- dijo Sirius.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer. Y ahora vayámonos de aquí, sigues siendo un fugitivo. Harry, la capa.

Salieron del ministerio y caminaron hacia un callejón, donde se desaparecieron. Se aparecieron en Grimmauld Place pasada la media noche.

-Quedaros aquí. Voy a buscar a Remus, estará deseando verte.- dijo Sarah sonriendo. Sus ojos volvían a ser azules, y su ira parecía haber desparecido.

Después de que Kreacher les prepara algo de comer, aprovecharon que estaban solos para hablar.

-¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?¿Que me he perdido?-preguntó Sirius- Has crecido- dijo echándole una ojeada a Harry

-Dos años-dijo Harry- Voldemort ha vuelto al poder, ahora controla el ministerio. Y Dumbledore... Dumbledore ha muerto- dijo Harry

-¡No!- dijo Sirius horrorizado.

-Y Sarah y yo vamos a acabar con Voldemort.

-Siempre supe que si había alguien que pudiera acabar con Voldemort, sería Sarah. Pero Harry, ¿estás seguro? apenas eres un crío, es muy peligroso...

-Sarah y yo tenemos la misma edad,técnicamente- dijo Harry- Además, sé lo que me hago. Tampoco es que tenga muchas opciones, esa noche cuando.. cuando moriste, conseguí escuchar la profecía.

Decía que ninguno de los dos podría vivir mientras el otro siguiera con vida. Y él está bastante decidido a matarme, así que mejor él que yo.

En ese momento oyeron ruidos en el pasillo.

Lupin se acercó a toda prisa y abrazó a Sirius.

-¡Cuando Sarah me la contado, no me lo podía creer!

-Parece que no es tan fácil librarse de mí- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-He oído lo que pasó,Harry, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Lupin

-Si,estoy bien.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Preguntó Sirius preocupado

-Los mortífagos secuestraron a Harry,y Peter iba a entregarlo a Voldemort

-dijo Lupin

-Ese bastardo.. bueno, debo admitir que no lamento su muerte- dijo Sirius

Harry pensó que el tampoco lo sentía, pero no dijo nada. Lupin hizo aparecer una botella de whisky de fuego y unos vasos.

-Brindemos, hoy es un día para celebrar. Miró a todos y dijo- Ibamos a esperar, pero que demonios. Tonks está embarazada – dijo sonriendo.

Todos le felicitaron. Llenaron los vasos y bebieron. Por Remus, por Sirius, y por el bebé que estaba en camino. Harry se alegró mucho por Remus. Parecía muy feliz, y más joven de lo que le había visto nunca.

Como ya era tarde, decidieron pasar la noche en Grimmauld Place y volver a casa de Sarah al día siguiente. Remus sin embargo si se fue a casa, desando estar con su mujer.

Harry se levantó al oír las voces de Sirius y Sarah en el comedor. Sin hacer ruido, y intentando disimular su presencia (cosa que habían aprendido de Sarah el mes pasado) Se paró en la escalera y sacó una de las orejas extensibles de los gemelos.

-Nunca te pedí disculpas, Sirius- dijo Sarah

-No tienes por que.

-Sabes que sí. Nunca debí sospechar que le pasabas información a Voldemort. Ni debí dejar que tomaras la culpa por lo que pasó con Peter. Fue culpa mía no tuya.

-No fue culpa de nadie. Nos engañó a todos.

-Pero yo soy auror, Sirius. Es mi trabajo. Debería haberlo sabido...

-Estoy seguro de que nadie te un año muy duro. Y no tengo nada que perdonarte. Me acabas de salvar la vida. Y lo que pasó con Voldemort...yo... Sarah...

-Estoy segura de que fue Colagusano. En aquel entonces ya le pasaba información.

-De todas maneras, si no me hubiera hecho el valiente, no tendrías que haberme rescatado... y nunca te hubieran capturado.

Hubo un silencio, y Harry oyó el ruido de alguien llenando un vaso.

-¿Por que no quisiste que te visitara en Azkaban? Intenté verte varias veces.

-Pensaba que me odiabas, y me sentía culpable por lo que te había pasado... No podía soportar mirarte.

Se hizo un silencio.

-El... te drenó, ¿verdad? Lily dijo que antes podías retroceder en el tiempo, que podías hacer cosas...

-Ya no puedo hacer eso -dijo simplemente Sarah

Se hizo otro silencio.

-Harry me ha dicho que estáis a punto de acabar con Voldemort.

-Bueno, aún quedan un par de cabos sueltos- dijo Sarah

-Entonces tenías razón, es inmortal.

-No por mucho tiempo.

-¿Es Harry como te esperabas?- dijo Sirius

-Es un chico maravilloso, Sirius. Valiente,humilde, con mucho talento, muy bondadoso. Se parece mucho a Lily.

-Y a James -añadió Sirius

-Si. Siempre quiere salirse con la suya -dijo Sarah riendo

-Me hubiera gustado que hubiéramos podido cuidar de él, como querían Lily y James.

-¿Sabes?Odié a Dumbledore por llevarle con los Dursley durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fue lo mejor. No habría podido cuidarlo,ni protegerle.

Y aunque estoy segura que le trataron de mala manera, eso le ha convertido en un chico humilde y sencillo. Tiene un montaña de galeones y aún sigue llevando la vieja ropa de su primo. Y siendo el "elegido" la cosa podría haber salido muy mal.

Harry se ruborizó. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Oír a Sarah hablar de él de esa manera le hacía tener esperanzas...

Esperanzas que no se había atrevido a albergar hasta ahora. ¿Podría ser que le gustara a Sarah?


	15. Ahora es el momento

CAPITULO 15 AHORA ES EL MOMENTO

_And now it's your chance  
To move on, change the way you've lived for so long,  
Find the strength you've had inside all along_

Cause life starts now,  
You've done all the things  
That could kill you somehow  
And you're so far down  
But you will survive this  
Somehow because  
Life starts now 

**Y ahora es tu oportunidad**

**De pasar pagina, de cambiar la forma en la que llevas tanto tiempo viviendo,  
Encuentra la fuera que has tenido dentro todo este tiempo**

**Por que la vida empieza ahora,  
has hecho todas las cosas que podrían haberte matado**

**Y estás de bajón**

**Pero sobrevivirás a esto de alguna forma**

**Por que la vida empieza ahora**

**Life starts now -Three days of Grace**

El día siguiente,tras prometer-le a Sirius que irían a visitarle a menudo,Harry y Sarah volvieron a casa. En cuanto llegaron , Harry se puso a buscar a Ron y Hermione.

Tras contarles lo sucedido en el ministerio a sus amigos, y aprovechando que Ron había ido a hablar con los gemelos, Harry aprovechó para hablar con Hermione a solas.

-Quería pedirte disculpas por lo del otro día. Tenías razón Hermione. Siento algo por Sarah.

-¿Y Ginny? -preguntó Hermione

-He cortado con ella, por eso fui a verla -aclaró Harry

-Me alegra que hicieras lo correcto, Harry -dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Me preocupa la reacción de Ron- admitió Harry

-No has hecho nada malo, Harry. Estas cosas pasan. No te preocupes, si se enfada ya hablaré yo con él. -le aseguró la bruja

-Gracias, Hermione.

-¿Le has dicho a Sarah como te sientes?

-No...Y no se si debería. Está con Malfoy.

-No se si te has dado cuenta, Harry, pero últimamente Sarah pasa mucho más tiempo contigo que con Draco. Además... tu no la viste cuando desapareciste, Harry. Estaba hecha un desastre.

Animado por las palabras de Hermione, Harry le contó lo que Sarah había dicho sobre él en Grimmauld Place.

-¿Crees que tengo alguna posibilidad?-preguntó Harry

-Por supuesto, Harry. Y la verdad es que me alegra que le gustes a alguien por como eres, no por tu dinero o por ser el elegido.

Al día siguiente, cuando apenas era la hora de desayunar, Harry se dirigió ala habitación de Sarah. Nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso. Se había cambiado de ropa varias veces.

Al vestirse le habían venido a la mente las palabras de Sarah "_Tiene un montaña de galeones y aún sigue llevando la vieja ropa de su primo_" ¿Por que no se había comprado nunca ropa?

No le gustaba la ropa que tenía. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

También había intentando peinarse lo mejor posible. Al final, se rindió. De camino a la habitación de Sarah, le sudaban las manos. Se las secó con los pantalones y llamó a la puerta.

Malfoy abrió la puerta. Solo llevaba unos pantalones de pijama. La cama estaba sin hacer, y Harry oía el ruido de la ducha.

Como no decía nada, Malfoy habló.

-Sarah está en la ducha.¿Quieres que le de algún recado?-preguntó Malfoy cortésmente

-No gracias, no era importante. ..Hasta luego.

Había sido un idiota al pensar que Sarah podía sentir algo por él. Estaba con Malfoy, y era evidente que compartía su cama con él. Y en ese momento Harry sintió más odio hacia Malfoy del que había sentido en 6 años juntos en el colegio.

Después de desayunar, Sarah se le acercó.

-¿Me buscabas?

-Si, pero no sabía que tenias planes- dijo lo más normalmente posible

-No los tengo. ¿Entonces?

-Me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme a Godric's Hollow, llevo tiempo queriendo ir. -improvisó Harry

-Vale me parece una buena idea ¿Cuando quieres ir?

-¿Ahora?

-Vale. Podrías decírselo a Ron y Hermione, quizás quieran venir.

Harry asintió y fue a buscar su chaqueta. Ron le preguntó a donde iban, y cuando Harry le contestó que a Godric's Hollow Ron parecía interesado en ir.

Viendo la cara de Harry, Hermione le dijo a Ron que le dolía la cabeza, y que sería mejor que fueran otro día. Harry le agradeció mentalmente a Hermione por dejarle a solas con Sarah.

- Hermione se encuentra mal y Ron quiere quedarse con ella -anunció Harry-

-Vale.¿Listo?Toma- dijo Sarah pasándole un vaso de poción multijugos -No me mires así, Indeseable numero 1.

Harry sonrió y bebió. Odiaba el sabor de la poción mutijugos, pero por pasar un rato con Sarah, merecía la pena. Notó como su cuerpo cambiaba.

-¿Que aspecto tengo?-preguntó Harry con curiosidad

-Pelirrojo. Te pareces un poco a Ron. Pero más bajito- bromeó Sarah

Sarah se concentró y cambio su cara y el color de su pelo, este ahora era era azul.

Se aparecieron en Godric's Hollow.

-¿Dónde quieres ir primero?

-Mmm.. A casa de mis padres.

-Vale. Ven, es por aquí.

Godric's Holow era un pueblo encantador. Sus calles eran de piedra adosada, y estaba lleno de pequeñas casitas unifamiliares. En mitad del pueblo había una pequeña iglesia de estilo gótico.

Sarah le señaló una casa, que estaba en ruinas.

-Vaya no sabía que el hechizo de Avada Kedavra pudiera hacer eso – dijo Harry refiriéndose a las ruinas.

-No lo hace. Eso lo hice yo.

Harry la miró confuso.

-Ese día...exploté. Literalmente. Te compraré una nueva.

-Me gustaría arreglar la casa, si es posible.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. Mira- dijo Sarah, y tocó el muro de piedra. Entonces Harry se fijo que habían aparecido decenas de mensajes grabados en él.

También había una placa, con una fotografía de Harry con sus padres en que ponía:

_En este lugar,en la noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix Lily y James Potter perdieron la vida. Su hijo,Harry, es el único mago que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina. _

_Esta casa, invisible para los muggles, permanece en ruinas como monumento a los Potter y como recordatorio de la violencia que destrozó una familia._

-¿No te gusta? Puedo quitarlo si quieres- dijo Sarah preocupada.

-¿Tu hiciste esto?-preguntó un sorprendido Harry

-Si.

-Gracias, Sarah. Es genial.

Harry se puso a leer los mensajes. Algunos solo eran nombres o iniciales, otros mensajes.

"Descansa en paz Lily , tu amiga Matilda" "Siempre os recodaremos" "Llamaré a mi primer hijo Harry en vuestro honor","Desearía que Lily y James estuvieran aquí para celebrar la caída de el que no debe ser nombrado" "D.E.P".

Harry se dio cuenta de que los mensajes más recientes brillaban por encima de los grafitis escritos dieciséis años atrás. Todos los nuevos eran muy similares:

"¡Harry, estamos contigo!" "Larga vida a Harry Potter" "Si lees esto, Harry que sepas que estamos contigo" "Buena suerte Harry, donde quiera que estés" "Creemos en ti, Harry, ¡buena suerte!"

-Esto es genial-dijo Harry sonriendo ampliamente

-Pensé que te gustaría verlo. Aunque el ministerio quiera tu cabeza, la gente está contigo,Harry- dijo Sarah sonriendo.

Harry tuvo que luchar contra las enormes ganas de besar a Sarah hasta quedarse sin respiración.

-¿Están enterrados aquí? ¿Mis padres?

-Si.¿Quieres verlos?

Harry asintió y se pusieron en marcha. Al llegar al cementerio, Harry se sorprendió al ver flores frescas en las tumbas de sus padres.

-Vengo bastante a menudo. -dijo Sarah a modo de explicación -No pude venir al funeral y despedirme como es debido... así que vengo a hablarles.

-¿Me dejas a solas un minuto? - pidió Harry

-Claro, tómate el tiempo que quieras.

Cuando Harry estuvo listo, vio que Sarah estaba delante de otra tumba. Hizo aparecer una rosa, y la depositó sobre la tumba. Harry se acercó.

-¿Es esa..? -dijo Harry reconociendo la mujer de la foto. Harry se preguntó si la tumba de Sarah estaría cerca.

-Mi madre, si.

Mirando la fecha de la tumba Harry se sorprendió.

-Pensaba que tu madre había muerto cuando naciste-Dijo Harry

-Si, bueno eso es lo que mi padre quiso que la gente creyera. Cuando mi madre pasó a ser una Squib,mi padre la encerró en casa,y se desentendió de ella. En cuanto me fui de casa al empezar el colegio, la mató.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía- dijo Harry

- No pasa nada. No estábamos demasiado unidas. Supongo que nunca me perdonó por haberle robado su magia.

Después de un minuto Sarah añadió -Sé que Hermione ha estado investigando sobre mí.

Harry no dijo nada.

-No me importa .Pero tienes que entender Harry, que esa persona... no soy yo. Esa chica murió. Desearía que no fuera así... pero esa persona no es quien yo soy.

Tras una pausa, Sarah le dijo que estaba hambrienta. Harry le dijo que él también.

-¿Quieres que comamos algo antes de volver?¿Comida china quizás?

Harry le confesó que no había probado nunca la comida china.

-Eso es imperdonable. Habrá que remediarlo de inmediato.

Como había varias personas en el cementerio, decidieron caminar hasta un callejón y desaparecerse sin que nadie les viera.

-Vamos a un restaurante fantástico. La mejor comida china. Llevo yendo allí desde hace un siglo. Es un negocio familiar, de generación en generación.

-Vaya, vaya. Mirad a quien tenemos aquí. ¿No deberíais estar en el colegio?

Delante de ellos, habían tres hombres vestidos con túnicas negras,los tres llevaban las varitas en alto.

-Vamos, varitas en el suelo.¡ Ahora!-dijo el más fornido

Harry vio a Sarah mirando por encima de su hombro disimuladamente, y la imitó. Harry vio que detrás suyo llegaban dos carroñeros más. Estaban rodeados. Imitando a Sarah, Harry tiró su varita al suelo y levantó las manos. Los carroñeros recogieron rápidamente las varitas.

-¿Nombre?-preguntó el más bajito.

-Elena Tyler- contestó Sarah rápidamente

-Neville Ogden

-Vaya, que casualidad, vuestros nombres no aparecen en la lista..

-¿No? Que raro deberían estar.. aquí. - dijo Sarah acercándose el hombre que sostenía el largo pergamino.

Cogió los brazos del carroñero que tenía más cerca y se cubrió con el, usandole de escudo humano. Las maldiciones que los otros carroñeros habían lanzado hacia Sarah impactaron en el.

Tiró al hechizado hombre al suelo y se puso a pelear con un hombre calvo y musculoso que mediría cerca de los dos metros .Cogió la varita del carroñero inconsciente, y se la clavó en el estomago al enorme hombre.

Intentado esquivar las maldiciones que pasaban a pocos centímetros de el,Harry consiguió placar al carroñero que iba corriendo hacia él. Le arrebató la varita y le echó un encantamiento congelador, inmovilizando al carroñero.

Antes de que Harry pudiera procesar que iban a hacer a continuación, Sarah dio un salto hacia atrás y y le dio una patada en la sien al carroñero que tenía detrás, que cayó al suelo. Sarah le dio tiempo para que se levantara, con los puños en alto. Esquivó el inútil golpe del carroñero y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al mago, que perdió el conocimiento.

Entonces el enorme carroñero con el que Sarah ya había peleado se levantó y cogió a la bruja por el cuello con tanta fuerza que la levantó del suelo. Antes de que pudiera ir a ayudarla, Sarah pasó las piernas alrededor del cuello del carroñero, y haciendo una complicada llave lo tiró al suelo. En cuanto el carroñero se hubo levantado continuaron peleando a puñetazo limpio. En unos pocos movimientos más que Harry no vio mientras peleaba con su propio oponente, Sarah había dejado al carroñero inconsciente.

Mientras Harry inmovilizaba al carroñero que quedaba en pie, vio a Sarah recoger sus varitas del suelo y acercarse a el.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos pueden llegar más en cualquier momento -Dijo tranquilamente

-Vaya...Eso ha sido... Vaya.-Dijo Harry mirando la escena de cinco hombres adultos y armados, inconscientes en el suelo.

-Bah, no ha sido nada, solo eran cinco. En la academia una vez me enfrenté a doce...¿Listo?- dijo cogiendo su brazo

-Si

Se desaparecieron, y aparecieron en un callejón. Estaban rodeados de rascacielos, pero a Harry no le parecían familiares.

-¿Esto no es Londres, no?

-No, no lo es.¡Bienvenido a Beijing ,Harry! Si quieres probar comida china de verdad no basta con ir a Gerrard Street, ¡tienes que ir a la fuente!-dijo Sarah con una sonrisa.

Caminaron durante cinco minutos, y entraron en un restaurante. Sarah pidió los platos, hablando fluente mente en chino.

-Hablas muy bien- dijo Harry impresionado

-Si bueno, he tenido algo de tiempo libre- bromeó Sarah -Por cierto, ¿como estás? Hermione me dijo que Ginny y tu habéis cortado.

-Estoy bien. Ya no sentía lo que debería sentir por ella- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo toda su atención en ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Ahh vaya. Bueno, me alegro de que lo lleves bien -dijo Sarah mientras cogía una gamba con los palillos.

Sarah había pedido un poco de todo. Arroz, fideos, sopas,ternera.. estaba todo delicioso. Después de comer volvieron a casa, con una gran bolsa llena de sobras para Ron y Hermione.

Harry estaba muy contento, esto había sido lo más cerca de una cita con Sarah de lo que estaría nunca, y había sido simplemente perfecto.

Por la noche, Harry salió a dar un paseo. Mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que tenía en común con Sarah;

La profecía, el haber participado en torneo de los tres magos,el haber heredado una reliquia de la muerte de sus padres, el haber crecido en una casa donde nadie les quería...

Sin embargo, a Harry le dolía lo mucho que Draco y Sarah parecían compartir. Había algo que los unía, una especie de vínculo. Los dos habían hecho algo terrible de lo que se arrepentían enormemente, y los dos habían conseguido cambiar sus vidas por completo gracias a ello.

Malfoy había estado con Sarah desde que se escapó esa noche con Snape, y gracias a ella, había aprendido a ver las cosas de otra manera. Y para Sarah, ayudar a Malfoy suponía la oportunidad perfecta para enmendar lo que pasó la noche que murió su padre.

Harry nunca podría competir contra eso.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que había alguien a lo lejos. Era Malfoy. Estaba sentado en unos de los bancos, cerca de la fuente. Tenía una botella de whisky de fuego en la mano.

-¡Potter!¿Quieres un poco?- exclamó Malfoy alegremente

-Vale – Se sentó junto a Malfoy y dio un trago y le devolvió la botella - ¿Estás bien?- preguntó viendo el estado en el que se encontraba.

-No, la verdad es que no.¿Has tenido un buen día con mi novia? Al decir mi novia, Malfoy gesticuló unas comillas.

-No tienes nada por lo que preocuparte Malfoy, ella sale contigo- Le aseguró Harry

-No, no lo hace.¿Y no me importaba pretender que si, sabes? Es muy guapa -dijo Draco mirándole fijamente -Pero el destino tiene un gran sentido del humor.

Yo,un Malfoy ,enamorado.-Se rió-¡Enamorado de mi falsa novia! -después de decir esto Draco rió aún más.

-Y ella está enamorada de ti-dijo de repente muy serio.

Harry estaba muy sorprendido. No sabía si Malfoy le estaba diciendo la verdad, o si simplemente iba demasiado borracho como para saber lo que decía.

Después de todo, la botella estaba casi vacía.

-Creo que has bebido lo suficiente. Vamos, te llevaré dentro.

Pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Malfoy,pues este parecía que se fuera a caer de un momento a otro.

-Me caes bien, Potter- exclamó Malfoy cuando cruzaban el hall

Harry soltó una carcajada

-Por el bien de tu orgullo Malfoy, haré ver que no he oído eso- dijo Harry


	16. El momento de la verdad

CAPITULO 16 EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

**No soy una persona perfecta  
Hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho  
Pero sigo aprendiendo  
Nunca pretendí hacerte esas cosas  
Así que antes de irme tengo que decirte  
Que solo quiero que sepas**

Que he encontrado una razón  
Para cambiar quien solía ser  
Una razón para empezar de nuevo  
Y la razón eres tu

**Hoobastank  
The Reason**

Harry estaba en el despacho de Sarah una vez más. Ahora que ya había dominado la oclumancia, Sarah le había dicho que era hora de aprender legeremancia, ya que podía serle muy útil en los duelos.

Pese a que solo había usado la legeremancia una vez, con Colagusano, Harry había descubierto que se le daba bastante bien. Con solo un par de practicas había conseguido acceder a los recuerdos de Sarah. Pero había algo muy extraño.

Durante un segundo vio algo que ya había visto antes. Decidió decírselo.

-Lo que he visto... yo.. había soñado con ello antes.

-¿Qué?¿Cuando?- preguntó Sarah incrédula

-Varias veces. La primera fue la noche que te conocí-reconoció Harry-

Sarah no dijo nada, pero estaba muy seria.

-¿Fue entonces cuando moriste?

-Si. Aunque creo que sabes lo que has visto. Harry, tienes que saber que no pasa un día en el que no me arrepienta de lo que hice...

-El te mató primero- dijo Harry

-Eso no es excusa. Puede que mi padre me aborreciera, pero yo le quería. Todo lo que hice mientras crecía fue por el, para impresionarle. Ser la primera de mi clase, competir en el torneo de los tres magos, trabajar para el ministerio...

-¿Entonces que pasó?

-Verás mi padre y sus amigos tenían un club. No te aburriré con los detalles, solo te diré que su principal actividad era la tortura y asesinato de muggles, squibs,sangres mestizas y cualquier persona que no consideraran "pura".

Cuando cumplí los diecisiete, mi padre quiso que me uniera. Cuando vi lo que pasaba allí,les amenacé con contarlo si no paraban. Se rieron de mi, y me mataron. Cuando me desperté...estaba tan enfadada... Despertarte en una tumba no es precisamente agradable. Y acababa de enterarme que él había matado a mi madre, él mismo lo reconoció. No te mentí cuando te dije que la chica que yo era murió aquella noche. Cuando volví... estaba llena de ira. Recuerdo que fui hasta allí y antes de darme cuenta les había matado a todos y el local estaba en llamas.

-Pero te arrepientes. Y probablemente lo que hiciste salvo muchas vidas inocentes -razonó Harry-

-Probablemente. Pero era mi padre.¿En que me convierte eso? No soy mucho mejor que Voldemort. Lo único que me diferencia de que él es que la ...oscuridad que tengo dentro de mí, he aprendido a controlarla.

No he matado a nadie más desde entonces, aunque estuve a punto con Colagusano, como pudiste ver. Como estaba declarada muerta, cogí algunas cosas y me fui .Cambié de apariencia, y elegí el apellido de soltera de mi tía. Sabía que habían muchos Black en Francia, así que me hice pasar por uno. Y eso es todo.

Harry no dijo nada. No era idiota, y estaba seguro de que Sarah había pretendido que Hermione averiguara quien había sido ella, y lo que había hecho, por eso le había dado pistas... como hablarle de la profecía.. y de su padre.Y ahora acababa de confirmarle lo que Harry había sospechado. Parecía que quisiera que Harry la odiara, aunque este no entendía porque.

-Me sorprende tu actitud. Cuando te enteraste del pasado del Dumbledore, estabas muy decepcionado. Pensé que si te enterabas del mío me odiarías, que querrías irte.-dijo Sarah

-Nadie es perfecto- dijo Harry- Cuando Bellatrix mató a Sirius, quería herirla, matarla...

-Pero no lo hiciste.

-Pero si quiero matar a Voldemort. Antes no quería, cuando oí la profecía... odiaba tener que hacerlo. Pero ahora creo que se lo merece. Ha hecho daño a muchísimas personas. El nunca cambiará, ni se detendrá, y estoy seguro que tu padre tampoco lo hubiera hecho.

-No, no lo hará. Intenté hablar con él, hacerle entender... Pero no hay bondad ni compasión en su corazón. Supongo que se debe a que fue concebido gracias a una poción de amor. No lo entiende.

-¿Alguna vez usaste la piedra para hablar con tu padre?- pregunto Harry sin poderlo evitar.

-Si, varias veces.

-¿Y...?

-¿Si me perdonó? No, no lo hizo. Pero está bien, supongo. Yo tampoco le perdoné-dijo Sarah encogiendo los hombros.

Diez minutos después,Harry salió de la oficina de Sarah pensando que aunque definitivamente Sarah tenía un lado oscuro, no cambiaba lo que sentía por ella.

Oyó que alguien le llamaba en el pasillo. Era Malfoy.

-Escucha Potter la otra noche... yo... Bueno,gracias.

-No tiene importancia. Confío en que todo este bien con Sarah.

-¿No te lo ha dicho,verdad? Me lo suponía.  
Sarah y yo hemos cortado. Intenté que reconociera que siente algo por ti, pero creo que no lo hará si no es bajo los efectos del Veritaserum - bromeó Malfoy

-La verdad es que creo que solo me tiene cariño por que fue amiga de mi madre... Nada más.

-Bueno, eso sería un alivio, no me gusta la sensación de estar celoso de ti, Potter -reconoció Malfoy

-¿Vas a pasar las navidades en casa? -preguntó Harry sin saber que más decir.

Malfoy rió.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. Voldemort está en mi casa, Potter. Además mis padres no... aprecian que me haya cambiado de bando. Puedo considerarme oficialmente desheredado- dijo Malfoy

-Bueno si te sirve de algo, creo que es la mejor decisión que has podido tomar -dijo Harry sinceramente

-Eso espero. Estamos hablando de mucha pasta- bromeó Malfoy

El día de navidad, Sarah le dijo que había invitado a los Weasley y a Sirius a cenar y a pasar la noche, ya que al día siguiente se celebraría una reunión de la Orden del Fénix.

Había sido un detalle por su parte invitarlos, pero la verdad es que le incomodaba tener que ver a Ginny.

Dio una vuelta por la sala, y aunque la casa de Sarah no era Hogwarts, no tenía nada que envidiarle. El salón estaba lleno de enormes arboles de navidad, todos ellos decorados de forma diferente.

En el cielo, colgaban candelabros y muérdago. En mitad de la sala había una gran y larga mesa llena de comida y bebida, y una gran fuente con ponche de huevo.

Mientras picaba algo de comer, Neville se le acercó.

-Escucha Harry, necesito tu ayuda con algo.

-Claro, ¿que ocurre?

-Verás.. Luna me gusta bastante. Quiero decirle como me siento.. pero no sé que decirle..- dijo un un ruborizado Neville

-Ohh, entiendo. Veamos,podrías decirle ...que es la mujer más especial que has conocido nunca, y que aunque parezca que no tenga sentido... sientes que estáis hechos el uno para el otro -ofreció Harry

-Gracias, Harry. Sabía que tu me ayudarías, después de todo conseguiste a Ginny,¿no? -dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda antes de alejarse

Mierda, casi se había olvidado de que tendría que ver a Ginny. El señor y la Señora Weasley, Ginny,Bill y Charlie llegaron antes de cenar.

Para pasar los nervios, se bebió un par de whiskys de fuego. Antes de servirse el tercero, tuvo una idea genial.

Fue a la clase de pociones, y tras buscar un poco, dio con lo que buscaba, y hecho un par de gotas en una cerveza de mantequilla. Ahora solo necesitaba quedarse a solas con Sarah...

En menos de una hora, había logrado que se proponía.

-Estás muy raro, ¿que te pasa? No estarás demasiado borracho, ¿verdad?No quiero que la señora Weasley me mate- dijo Sarah dandole un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

-Lo siento, sé que está mal.. pero tenía que saber- empezó Harry

-Harry... Por favor dime que no has echado Veritaserum en mi bebida.¿Sabes lo jodidamente mal que está esto?-preguntó Sarah enfadada. Sus ojos echaban chispas.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que saber...

-¿Saber el que? -le espetó Sarah

-Por que fingías tener una relación con Malfoy.

Sarah le miró con fastidio, pero contestó rápidamente.

-No soy idiota,sé que soy atractiva. Pensé que si la gente creía que tenía novio, nadie me molestaría.

-Entonces,¿nunca pasó nada con Malfoy?

-No.

-Y aquella mañana ¿cuando él estaba en tu habitación mientras tu estabas en la ducha?

-Ya sabía lo que venías a decirme y le pedí a Draco que me ayudara.

-No puede ser, estaba usando oclumancia todo el tiempo -dijo Harry sin entender.

-Tu si, pero Hermione no- contestó Sarah

-Entonces,¿no hay ninguna posibilidad de que estemos juntos?

-No. Lo siento, Harry -dijo Sarah- No era mi intención darte esperanzas.

Ahí estaba. La verdad. Sarah no sentía nada por él. Avergonzado, Harry salió de la biblioteca, fue al comedor, se sirvió un vaso de Whisky de fuego y se lo bebió rápidamente. Luego se bebió otro, y luego otro...

Harry sabía que estaba soñando, pues estaba en la playa. Era una de esas playas paradisíacas como las que se ven en la tele.

Aguas de color turquesa, palmeras hasta donde llegaba la vista...Sarah estaba a su lado, tomando el sol. Sonrió a Harry y se acercó para besarle..

-Harry, despierta, vamos ¡despierta!

Harry abrió los ojos de mala gana. La cabeza le dolía muchísimo, tenía la boca completamente seca y aún notaba el efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo.

Enfocó su vista y vio que estaba en su cama, Ginny estaba a su lado, vistiéndose. La cama de Ron estaba vacía, habría pasado la noche con Hermione.

-Tengo que irme, mi madre me estará buscando -le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Mierdaaaa. ¿Se había acostado con Ginny? No se acordaba de nada, pero estaban en su cama y llevaba solo los boxers.

-¿Lo hemos...?

-No me digas que no te acuerdas! Si, Harry lo hemos hecho. ¿De verdad no te acuerdas?Dijiste que me querías, y que querías que volviéramos juntos. ¿Acaso no lo decías en serio?-Ginny parecía a punto de llorar.

-Oh Ginny, lo siento muchísimo. No se que me ha pasado... por favor,perdóname.

-¿Entonces no quieres que volvamos?- pregunto una herida Ginny

-No. Lo siento Ginny,...pero ya no estoy enamorado de ti.

Ginny se marchó de la habitación hecha una furia. Harry se odiaba a si mismo. ¿Como podía haberse acostado con Ginny?

Se sentía fatal. Había querido a Ginny, y aunque ahora ya no se sentía así, lo último que quería era hacerle daño o darle falsas esperanzas.

Y entonces se acordó de lo que había pasado con Sarah. Mierdaaaa.¿ De verdad había engañado a Sarah dándole una cerveza de mantequilla con Veritaserum sacando la idea de algo con lo que había bromeado Malfoy? Y Sarah... le había rechazado. ¿Como iba a aguantar mirarla a la cara después de esto?

Tendría que irse, no había otra solución. Sarah tendría que continuar con la misión sola. Se iría a Grimmauld Place, con Sirius, si, sería lo mejor. Allí podría olvidarse de Sarah...

Empezó a meter sus cosas en su baúl, fue a buscar a Hedwig a la lechucería y la metió en su jaula.

Aún era pronto, y nadie se había despertado todavía. Los pasillos estaban desiertos. Antes de llegar a la puerta, se giró para darle un último vistazo a la casa. Entonces vio a Sarah al pie de las escaleras.

-¿Se puede saber haces?- le espetó Sarah

-¿No quieres que me vaya?

-No me malinterpretes. Lo que hiciste anoche no me hizo ninguna gracia. Pero no, no quiero te vayas.

-Sarah lo siento muchísimo. No era yo mismo anoche.. me siento tan mal por lo que hice.

-Ya me imagino que si, tienes un aspecto horrible.¿Cuanto bebiste? Anda ven, te prepararé un poco de poción para la resaca- dijo Sarah, su tono suavizándose.

Siguió a Sarah hasta el laboratorio de pociones, donde la bruja empezó a coger ingredientes y a echarlos en el caldero.

Al cabo de diez minutos, le pasó a Harry un vaso de una poción de color morado. -No sabe muy bien, pero tienes que bebértela toda- dijo Sarah.

Harry obedeció. Cogió aire y se bebió toda la poción de golpe...Sabia a rayos, pero en menos de un minuto el martilleo de su cabeza había desaparecido.

-Gracias- dijo Harry ¿Y que pasará ahora?

-Nada ha cambiado. Seguiremos entrenando, y buscando Horrocruxes. Cuanto antes acabemos mejor.- Dijo Sarah pasándole el periódico que estaba en la mesa de al lado.

Era un periódico muggle. En primera página había una gran fotografía de un puente en ruinas. El artículo relataba el derrumbamiento del puente supuestamente por estar mal construido. Habían muerto más de 50 personas, y unas 100 habían resultado heridas.

-¿Mortífagos?

-Si. Y ahora deberías darte una buena ducha y comer algo. La reunión es dentro de una hora.


	17. The truth is a sharp knife

CAPITULO 17 THE TRUTH IT'S A SHARP KNIFE

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow _

**No me digas que lo sientes por que no es verdad**

**Cuando se cariño, que lo único que sientes que te haya pillado**

**Pero menuda actuación diste**

**Me dejaste impresionado**

**Pero ahora es hora de irse**

**Por fin se ha cerrado el telón**

**Fue una magnifica actuación**

**Muy entretenida**

**Pero ahora se acabó (pero ahora se acabó)**

**Ve y haz una reverencia**

**Take a bow Rihanna**

Había pasado un mes desde navidad, un mes donde Sarah y él no habían parado de buscar horrocruxes. Por fin la búsqueda había dado resultados. Habían descubierto la pista a través de la memoria de un ex alumno de Hogwarts, que había visto a Voldemort deambulando por los pasillos,muchos años atrás, cuando se había entrevistado con Dumbledore para el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Podría haber sido la ocasión perfecta para esconder un horrocrux en el colegio.

Cansado pero contento de haber encontrado una pista después de varios chascos, Harry se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Estar al lado de Sarah resultaba muy duro. Harry se preguntó si siempre sería así, o si algún día conseguiría olvidarse de ella.

Sabía que no podía estar con ella, ella misma lo había admitido bajos los efectos del Veritaserum: No sentía nada por él. ¿Entonces,por que no era capaz de seguir adelante y olvidarse de ella? ¿Por que tenía que soñar con ella cada noche? Harry prefería las pesadillas. Los sueños que tenía ahora le hacían sentir incomodo cada vez que veía a Sarah...y le hacían incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

Su mente viajaba una y otra vez a la noche en la que se besaron en la mansión de la señora Dylwin. Recordaba lo que había sentido cuando los labios de Sarah rozaron los suyos, y como había sido mucho mejor que su primer beso con Cho en quinto curso. En su sueño Sarah y él hacían el amor allí mismo, en la biblioteca.

La noche siguiente, Harry estaba nervioso. No entendía por que le ponía nervioso volver a Hogwarts, cuando anteriormente se había sentido allí como en casa. Harry pensó que quizá se diera al hecho de volver a ver a Snape después de lo que pasó en la torre.

Sarah había avisado a Snape de que iría al colegio. Snape la recibió en las verjas. Cuando Harry se quitó la capa, Snape muy enfadado se dirigió a Sarah.

-¿Se lo has contado? Te dije explícitamente...

-Se lo tuve que contar, te vio en mi chimenea, se iba a ir. No podía dejar al Indeseable numero 1 en la calle, ¿no? -razonó Sarah

Harry se sentía incómodo. ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Darle las gracias a Snape por salvarle la vida ? ¿Por arriesgar su vida para protegerle?¿ Hablar de su madre, la mujer que había roto el corazón de Snape al casarse con su padre?

-Buenas noches profesor- dijo de forma educada

-Potter- gruñó Snape- Me da igual lo que hayas oído, esto no cambia nada, ¿lo entiendes?

-Si, señor.

Vio a Sarah poner los ojos en blanco.

-Por Merlín Snape,no seas tan gruñón. Necesitamos entrar, necesitamos algo que hay en el castillo.

-Siempre te había tenido por una mujer inteligente, pero que creas una buena idea que él entre en el colegio demuestra que me equivocaba – dijo señalando a Harry con el dedo.

-Creo que podré con un par de mortífagos- dijo Sarah

-No insinuaba lo contrario. Oí lo de tu excursión a la mansión Malfoy. ¿Eran siete, no?

-Eran nueve, pero no me gusta presumir.

-¿Colagusano?

-Muerto -dijo simplemente Sarah

Harry vio que Snape intentaba ocultar una sonrisa. Harry cayó en lo duro que tendría que haber sido para Snape pasar tanto tiempo al lado de la persona que había traicionado a la mujer que amaba y que había sido causante directo de su muerte.

-Se ha hablado... ¿de Gringotts en vuestras reuniones?

-Si, se ha hablado. Están inventariando los objetos, para ver si falta algo, y por lo que me he enterado, los Lestrange tienen especial interés en ocultar esa información al Lord .

Por cierto,¿Sabes lo que le pasó a Bellatrix? Desapareció durante dos días y apareció en San Mungo, con la memoria borrada. Creen que ha sido alguien de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Si? No tenía ni idea -dijo Sarah,tranquilamente

-Potter, nos dejas un momento a solas?- preguntó Snape

Harry quería escuchar así que se puso la capa invisible, camino unos metros haciendo ruido para que vieran que se había ido. Entonces sacó una de las orejas extensibles se la colocó y escuchó atentamente.

-...me cuesta creer que alguien como él pueda acabar con el Señor Tenebroso. Es un mago mediocre.

-Por favor, déjate de tonterías. Siempre le tuviste manía, por el simple hecho de parecerse a su padre. Te dije que te equivocabas sobre él. Se parece mucho más a Lily de lo que se parece a James. Ha aprendido oclumancia en apenas un mes. Y al contrario de lo que tu creas, es un chico humilde y tiene mucho talento, pero tu estas tan cegado que no lo puedes ver.

-Vaya.. vaya. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. ¿Nunca fue el padre, verdad.? Que diría Lily- dijo Snape con sorna

-No sabes de lo que hablas,Snape.-contestó Sarah de mal humor

-Si tu lo dices...

-¿Cuantos mortífagos hay esta noche?

-Cuatro, creo. Los Carrow, Dolohov y Greyback.

-Hay otra cosa... ¿te ha hablado Dumbledore sobre Nagini?

-Si, te avisaré cuando llegue el momento.

-Bien.

-Confío con que Draco esté bien.

-Está bien. Volvamos, no me hace demasiada gracia dejar a Harry solo con los Carrow en el castillo.

Se reunieron con Harry, y Snape volvió a su despacho. Sarah hizo un hechizo desiluminador en ella misma, quedando casi invisible.

-¿Estas segura de que lo que buscamos es la diadema? -preguntó Harry

-Bastante segura. Hablé con el fantasma de Ravenclaw, la dama gris. Resulta que en su vida mortal fue la hija de Rowena confesó después de robar la diadema,la había escondido en un bosque, en Albania.

Sabemos que Voldemort pasó allí una larga temporada. Y cuando fui al lugar donde el fantasma me había indicado, la diadema no estaba.

Ademas es un objeto digno de admirar, y uno que la gente considera perdido. Seguro que su arrogancia le hizo pensar que nadie sabría de su existencia.

-El problema será encontrarla. Ni siquiera sabemos que aspecto tiene -dijo Harry.

-Lo sabemos, encontré una foto esta mañana. Esta es la diadema- le dijo Sarah pasándole una fotografía.

Era una fotografía de un busto de una mujer , en su cabeza llena de rizos estaba la diadema. El corazón de Harry se aceleró. Había visto aquella diadema antes, ¿pero donde?

Miró a Sarah y entonces le vino una imagen a la mente, la de un busto de piedra de un mago muy feo, en cuya cabeza el mismo había colocado una peluca y una diadema.

La revelación le provocó una sensación parecida a la a del whisky de fuego y estuvo a punto de besar a Sarah de la euforia que sentía.

-¡Sé donde esta la diadema! ¡En la sala de los menesteres! -exclamó Harry mientras echaban a correr por las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron al séptimo piso, Sarah se volvió visible otra vez, cuando de repente vieron al profesor Slughorn haciendo la ronda.

-Oh no, mierda. Corre.  
- ¿Sarah?¡Sarah!

-Profesor Slughorn, no le había visto.

-Llámame Horace, querida. ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!¿Que te trae por aquí a estas horas?  
-Venía a ver a la profesora Mc Gonagall.¿La ha visto?  
-Me temo que no. Mírate, no has envejecido ni un solo día. Leí el articulo sobre ti en el profeta. Por supuesto no me creí una palabra.¡Pociones rejuvenecedoras, menuda tontería!... Aunque si recuerdo bien eras excepcionalmente buena en pociones -bromeó Slughorn  
-Ha sido un placer verle, Horace, pero la verdad es que tengo un poco de prisa.  
-Claro, querida. ¡Pásate otro día, a los miembros del Club de las Eminencias les encantan las visitas de ex alumnos, sobretodo si el ministerio ofrece 10.00' galeones por ellos! -bromeó Slughorn

-Claro, profesor. Buenas noches.

En cuanto se alejaron Harry se rió.

-Así que tu también formabas parte del Club de las Eminencias- se mofó Harry

Harry vio como Sarah ponía los ojos en blanco

-Oh si... Lo odiaba, pero tu madre insistía en ir.¿donde dices que está esa sala? -preguntó Sarah

-Por aquí.

Caminaron hasta llegar al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado.

-Dame tu mano- dijo Harry

Sarah confundida le dio su mano.

-Necesito encontrar el sitio donde están las cosas perdidas, necesito encontrar el sitio donde están las cosas perdidas, necesito encontrar el sitio donde están las cosas perdidas -pensó Harry

La puerta se formó delante de ellos. Sin soltar la mano de Sarah, entraron en la habitación. Harry se quitó la capa y la guardó.

-El año pasado vine aquí a esconder un libro. Había un busto de un viejo mago.. tenia una peluca verde, y una diadema.

Se dividieron y se pusieron a buscar. Después de recorrer varios pasillos, pareció encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Harry se estaba subiendo a un montón de muebles cuando una voz a sus espaldas habló.

-Potter, sabía que había oído tu voz- dijo Goyle- ¡Señor, esta aquí!

Antes de que le diera tiempo a sacar su varita Goyle se la arrebató. Poniendo en practica lo que había aprendido en las clases de Sarah,Harry se concentró en mover el armario que había a su izquierda. Al cabo de unos segundos lo consiguió.

El pesado armario cayó encima de Goyle, aplastando-le por completo. Cuando se agachó a coger su varita,un hechizo le golpeó en el pecho. En frente suyo, Alectus Carrow se reía.

Notó como algo cortaba su piel y como un liquido caliente le empapaba la ropa muy deprisa... Le fallaron las piernas y se cayó al suelo. Notaba como la energía se le escapaba, y aunque quería levantarse no podía.

El mago se le acercó.

-Al Señor Tenebroso no le hará mucha gracia que te mate. Pero no voy a permitir que te escapes otra..

De pronto, el mago cayó a sus pies, desmayado. Oyó pasos correr hacia él, y que alguien le cogía de la mano. Miró hacía arriba y vio un borrón que se parecía a Sarah.

-No, no ,no Harry, por favor aguanta. Te quiero. Sé que te dije que no sentía lo mismo que tu, pero lo hago. Quiero lo mismo que quieres tu. Por favor no te mueras.

Harry intentó sonreír, pero no tenía fuerzas...y entonces la oscuridad le envolvió.

Harry abrió los ojos. Estaba en la enfermería. No sabía como, pero estaba vivo. A su lado estaban la señora Weasley y Ginny.

-¡Harry gracias a Dios! Nos tenías muy preocupados. Iré a avisar a la enfermera- dijo la señora Weasley

-Menudo susto nos has dado, Harry...Has estado inconsciente todo el día. Habías perdido mucha sangre.. y pensaba.. pensaba que no te volvería a ver – dijo Ginny derrumbándose.

-Tranquila ,no es tan fácil acabar conmigo.

La señora Mildred entró al cabo de un minuto y le hizo un pequeño chequeo, después de obligarle a beberse una poción que sabía a lodo, le dijo que debía quedarse en cama todo el día para recuperar fuerzas, pues había perdido mucha sangre.

Mientras le examinaba entraron Ron y Hermione, y aunque se alegraba mucho de verles, la única persona a la que quería ver en ese momento era a Sarah. Harry no podía creer en su suerte. La más guapa, divertida,loca,generosa e increíble mujer le quería. A él.

A lo largo de la mañana más gente se pasó a visitarle. Los gemelos, Tonks (a la cual se le empezaba a notar su embarazo), Nevile y Luna (que iban cogidos de la mano) , Remus y Sirius también se pasaron a verle, aunque Harry al principio no reconoció a su padrino pues Sirius había tomado un poco de poción multijugos para evitar asustar a nadie, pues seguía técnicamente muerto.

Quería gritarles a todos que se fueran y que trajeran a Sarah, pero soportó las visitas con buena cara, hasta que después de comer, Sarah entró en la enfermería. Hermione le propuso dar un paseo a Ron, dejándolos solos.

-Hola- dijo él sonriendo

-Hola ¿Como te encuentras?- pregunto Sarah muy bajito

-He tenido días mejores, pero sobreviviré.

Sarah parecía muy preocupada, y nerviosa.

-Había tanta sangre...

-Me quieres- era más una afirmación que una pregunta

-Si- dijo Sarah ruborizándose

-Pero en Navidad...

-Los aurores estamos entrenados para soportar el Veritaserum – dijo Sarah antes de que el pudiera terminar la pregunta

-¿Por que no me dijiste antes que sentías lo mismo? Han pasado meses...

-Por que...Harry soy un desastre. No te convengo, ni te merezco. Eres demasiado bueno para mi.

-¿Así que si no hubieras creído que no iba a salir con vida, no me lo hubieras contado?

-No.

-¿Sabes? Para una persona inteligente eres un poco obtusa. Me gustaría que te vieras como yo te veo. No eres una mala persona. Hay tanta bondad en ti... generosidad, amor... Eres una mujer extraordinaria Sarah, el que no te merece soy yo.

-Hay algo que debo decirte, pero cuando te lo diga dejarás de pensar así...-dijo Sarah muy bajito

-Entonces no me lo cuentes. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar.

Sarah asintió y sonrió. Harry ya no pudo resistirse más y la besó. El beso había empezado siendo dulce, Harry intentando demostrar todo lo que sentía por Sarah.

Pero pronto el beso se volvió apasionado, caliente y electrizante. Estuvieron besándose hasta que su necesidad por respirar les obligó a separarse.

Después de lo que pudo ser minutos o quizás horas, se separaron y Sarah se tumbó en la cama con él, y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

Sarah le confesó que le había admirado desde hacia muchos años, cuando las brujas le habían mostrado como iba a ser Harry, y de su resolución a esperarle.

Le habló también de lo mucho que le había costado no confesarle sus sentimientos cuando le conoció, y de como había pensado que si Harry creía que salía con Malfoy,alguien a quien Harry odiaba, este no se fijaría en ella.

Harry pudo ver el miedo que había pasado Sarah en la sala de los menesteres, cuando creía que se moría. También supo que le debía su vida a Snape, que le había salvado de una muerte segura.

Harry estaba más feliz de lo que había sido en su vida. Todo lo que Sarah le había dicho solo hizo que la quisiera todavía más, si era posible.

Sabía que había un motivo por el cual hacían un buen equipo,y se alegró de haber tenido razón al pensar que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Besó la cabeza de Sarah y sonrió.

-Podría abrazarte para siempre.

-Pues entonces hazlo- rió Sarah

En ese momento, Ginny entró en la habitación con un jarrón de flores para Harry. Cuando vio a Sarah y Harry en tan íntima situación, el jarrón se le cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos.

-Sarah.. ¿puedes salir? Necesito hablar con Harry a solas- dijo Ginny enfadada

Sarah se bajó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

-¿Estás con ella?- le acusó Ginny

-Lo siento Ginny, no quería que te enterases así.

-No puedes estar con ella- dijo Ginny

-Ginny, ya lo hemos hablado, tu y yo..

-No, no lo entiendes. No puedes estar con ella, por que estoy embarazada.


	18. Una larga espera

CAPITULO 18 UNA LARGA ESPERA

_Shiny happy people holding hands  
Shiny happy people holding hands  
Shiny happy people laughing _

_Everyone around, love them, love them  
Put it in your hands, take it, take it  
There's no time to cry, happy, happy  
Put it in your heart  
Where tomorrow shines  
Gold and silver shine_

**Gente feliz y brillante cogidos de la mano  
Gente feliz y brillante cogidos de la mano  
Gente feliz y brillante riendo**

Todos los de alrededor, amadlos, amadlos  
Ponlo en tus manos ,cogelo, cogelo  
No hay tiempo para llorar,feliz, feliz  
Ponlo en tu corazón  
donde el mañana brilla  
El brillo del oro y de la plata 

**REM Shiny Happy People**

Sarah's POV

Su vida había sido un infierno desde que entraron en la sala de los menesteres. Había luchado contra Greyback , Dolohov y contra Amycus Carrow. No había señal de Harry.¿Estaría bien?

Recorro la enorme sala pasillo a pasillo. Todos con enormes pilas de trastos... Giro a la izquierda, y siento que me fallan los pies. Harry está en el suelo, herido. Debajo de él hay un gran charco de sangre. Alectus Carrow se acerca a él.

Quiero matarle, pero solo lo aturdo y le inmovilizo. Me arrodillo al lado de Harry. _Mierda,mierda,mierda. Hay demasiada sangre..._

De repente me doy cuenta de que me he quedado en blanco.¿Como era el hechizo para taponar las heridas?

Torpemente presiono de herida, pero aún así hay demasiada sangre en el suelo y en mis manos...

Y entonces un horrible pensamiento pasa por mi cabeza. Se está muriendo. Se está muriendo y yo he sido demasiado cobarde para decirle como me siento...

-No, no ,no Harry, por favor aguanta. Te quiero. Sé que te dije que no sentía lo mismo que tu, pero lo hago. Quiero lo mismo que quieres tu. Por favor no te mueras.

Entonces aparece Snape. Saca un maletín de sus ropas y se pone a trabajar.

-Apártate, Black ¿Quieres que se muera o qué?- me espeta

Me aparto y le dejo trabajar. Al cabo de unos minutos me dice que ha perdido mucha sangre, pero que su vida ya no corre peligro. Que huyamos antes de que vengan más mortífagos.

Me acerco a la pila de muebles y veo el busto del mago que lleva puesta una sucia peluca. Encima de la peluca ,está la diadema. La cojo y me la guardo. Snape me mira, pero no dice nada.

Nos desaparecemos, llegamos a casa y llamo inmediatamente a la señora Mildred.

Quiero quedarme con él en la enfermería, esperar a que se despierte, pero sé que los Weasley, Sirius y Hermione querrán ver a Harry, así que les dejo con él toda la mañana. Después de comer, por fin voy a la enfermería.

La angustia y el miedo que había sentido desde la sala de menesteres desaparecen cuando veo a Harry. Por primera vez en meses, su mente está abierta. Piensa en mi ,está feliz... se acuerda de lo que le dije en la sala .Me quiere.

Cuando me besa me fallan las piernas. Así que a esto se referiría Lily. Me tumbo con él en la cama y me siento tan en paz conmigo misma como no me he sentido nunca.

No puedo dejar de sonreír. Soy tan feliz que es ridículo. Y entonces entra Ginny en la habitación. Maldita sea.

Me voy a mi habitación e intento ocupar mi mente con un libro, pero me es imposible, no puedo dejar de pensar en Harry y en Ginny. Ha pasado una hora¿de que estarán hablando?

Al cabo diez minutos, Hermione viene a mi habitación, diciendo que Harry pregunta por mí. Por fin Ginny se ha ido. Me pregunto que le habrá dicho. Parecía celosa.

No puedo esperar para estar con Harry. Casi corro hasta la enfermería. Soy consciente de estar sonriendo como una idiota, pero me da igual,porque sé que Harry se siente igual.

Pero cuando abro la puerta, su cara es la equivocada.

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunta

-Si- me oigo decir

-Sarah...El día de navidad me acosté con Ginny. Acaba de decirme que esta embarazada- dice sin rodeos-

Me siento en la cama de enfrente, rígida. Le miro y le brotan las palabras.

-Te quiero de verdad, es solo que no puedo...me siento culpable... No puedo hacer esto...Se lo debo a su familia... Ron es mi mejor amigo... Su amistad es muy importante para mí... tendré que mudarme con Ginny...criar al bebé juntos...Lo siento.. lo siento..te quiero...

-Di algo- pide Harry su cara tensa, sus ojos empeñados- por favor di algo.

Me oigo decir que lo entiendo,que estaré bien, que es lo mejor para el bebé. No lloro. Me concentro en respirar y en digerir el dolor que noto en mi corazón. Habíamos estado tan cerca...

Me encierro en mi habitación y pierdo los papeles. Después de todo este tiempo, después de haberme pasado meses luchando contra lo que sentía.. Cuando por fin había conseguido lo que quería, de repente se había esfumado todo.

En los momentos más duros de su vida, en los que deseaba poder morir, poder dejar de existir... Harry había sido lo único que le había hecho seguir adelante. La idea de él era reconfortante, la idea de poder ser normal algún día, de encontrar a alguien que la quisiera, que no la viera como un monstruo...Alguien con quien compartir su vida.

Lloro como no he llorado nunca. Soy consciente de los golpes en la puerta, pero los ignoro. Alguien entra en la habitación. Es Draco.

-Me acabo de enterar. Lo siento mucho, Sarah.

Se sienta en la cama. Le abrazo y sigo llorando.

-No llores, hay algo que tienes que saber...

Al día siguiente me cruzo con Ginny, de acuerdo con el plan. Ella me mira y se ríe. Zorra. Quiero maldecirle hasta que tenga la carra llena de pústulas, pero me contengo.

Sé que Harry lo está viendo todo. Y aunque sé que me cree, también sé que tiene que ver esto con sus propios ojos. Ahora solo falta que Ginny pique el anzuelo.

-Creo que debo felicitarte por tu actuación, eres muy buena actriz.

-No se a que te refieres – me dice aparentando sorpresa

-He hablado con Draco, ambas sabemos que el bebé no es de Harry. Nunca llegaste a acostarte con él en Navidad.

-Todo lo que tienes es la palabra de Malfoy. Y Harry odia a Malfoy, ¿a quien crees que va a creer? -dijo Ginny sonriendo

-¿Los Malfoy llevan 5 generaciones de bebés rubios,¿crees que no se dará cuenta de que no es su hijo?

-Para entonces ya será tarde. Nos habremos casado, seremos felices. Me perdonará y yo tendré la vida que siempre he querido.

Harry se quita la capa al fin, y la cara de Ginny pasa de una mueca despectiva a sorpresa absoluta.

-Ginny...

-¡Harry!

-¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasa Ginny? ¿El bebe es de Malfoy?

Ginny abre la boca y la cierra unas cuentas veces. Puedo ver en sus ojos que se siente acorralada.

-Harry, por favor, perdóname. No entiendo como ha podido pasar, la primera vez tampoco usamos protección y no pasó nada...

-¿La primera vez? ¿Han habido otras veces?

-El curso pasado, antes de que empezáramos a salir. Pero solo fue un par de veces.

-¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?

-Quería hacerlo, pero odiabas a Malfoy, y estabas súper obsesionado con él. Pensé que si te contaba que me había acostado con él no querrías estar conmigo. Y en el aquél momento no significó nada.

-¿Y ahora si?

-Cuando me contaste que Sarah salía con Malfoy me di cuenta de que estaba celosa. Siempre me había gustado Draco, pero era.. ya sabes, Malfoy. Ahora las cosas son distintas. Draco dice que quiere que estemos juntos.

-No entiendo nada, si sientes algo por él y estas embrazada de su hijo, ¿por que hacerme creer que era mío? ¿Solo para evitar que Sarah y yo estuviéramos juntos?

-¡Me dejaste por ella! - dice en tono acusador- Y el día de navidad viniste a mi, borracho como una cuba. Me besaste ¡y dijiste su nombre! Te merecías una lección, así que te dejé creer que nos habíamos acostado, pero te lo iba a contar...

-Me manipulaste para que volviera contigo, y como no lo hice,esperabas que que criara al hijo de otro hombre, Ginny. ¿Te das cuenta de lo mal que está eso?

Ginny parece a punto de decir algo, pero en el último momento se calla.

-¿Alguna vez fue real? ¿Tu y yo? -pregunta Harry

-Por supuesto que si. Me gustaste desde que nos conocimos, aunque para ti, yo no existía. Me dije a mi misma que algún día te darías cuenta. Pasaron los años, y llegó el baile del Torneo de los tres magos. No sabías con quien ir, pero no caíste en la cuenta de que yo quería ir contigo. .

Pasé un año viendo como solo tenías ojos para la zorra de Cho, viendo como la invitabas en San Valentín...

Y entonces me di cuenta de que nunca iba a significar para ti lo mismo que tu para mí... Así que me olvidé de ti. Me costó, pero lo superé.

Y entonces, me besaste. Pensé que con el tiempo volvería a sentir lo que sentía por ti. Y lo hice. Me enamoré de ti de nuevo. Y en cuando ella apareció en escena -dice señalándome- sabía lo que iba a pasar si te ibas con ella. Ni siquiera esta viva, Harry. No te merece.

Ahí puedo darle la razón. No le merezco.

-Basta, Ginny. Nunca pretendí hacerte daño, y ya me he disculpado varias veces. Siento haberte herido,pero lo que has hecho es pasarse de la raya.  
- dice Harry enfadado.

-¿No se lo irás a contar a mi madre, ¿verdad? -dice la bruja viendo el enfado de Harry

-No, pero espero que lo hagas tu. Si intentas acusarme de ser el padre, demostraré que no es verdad. Y créeme Ginny, puede demostrarse- le advierte.

Ginny empieza a llorar. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Lo siento Harry, estaba tan asustada.. No quería quedarme embarazada... Draco no tiene dinero.. Y mi madre va a matarme...

Oigo como Harry se ofrece a ayudarles con el dinero. Es demasiado bueno, pero con tal de que se aleje de él, yo misma le cedería toda mi fortuna.

Además le debo a Draco nuestra actual situación, si el no me hubiese confesado la verdad, la zorra de Ginny se habría salido con la suya...

Recuerdo las palabras de Ginny "tendré la vida que siempre he querido" Así que eso quería de el, su dinero... Espero que Harry no lo haya pasado por alto...

Me siento contenta de que todo se haya aclarado, aunque no puedo sentirme bien conmigo misma. El secreto que guardo desde hace tiempo se hace de pronto muy pesado.

_¿Quien eres tu para juzgarla?_ Dice una voz en mi cabeza-_Tu mentira es mil veces peor. Prepárate, por que cuando se lo digas saldrá corriendo antes de que puedas decir Quidditch._

Sabía que tenía que decírselo. Tendría que habérselo dicho ya, pero había sido egoísta .Se había enamorado y había querido estar con Harry,pasar tiempo con él... Luego en la enfermería, aunque le había querido decir la verdad, el hecho de que Harry le impidiera contárselo momentáneamente la había aliviado.

Pero tenia que acabar. No podía seguir mintiéndole. Fueron hasta su habitación y Harry la besó.

El beso se volvió más y más caliente, hasta que notó como Harry se levantaba la camiseta.

_Ohh mierda, quiere hacerlo._

-¿Te das cuenta de lo muchísimo que te quiero? -dic e mientras me besa de nuevo

Una parte de su cerebro quería decirle a Harry que pararse, que tenían que hablar. La otra estaba en llamas, y quería quitarle la ropa Harry y pasar la tarde desnudos, haciendo el amor...

Al final la parte racional ganó.

-Harry...para. Tenemos que hablar.


	19. La verdad no hace ruido

CAPITULO 19 LA VERDAD NO HACE RUIDO

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside your hand  
And you played it to the beat_

**Las cicatrices de tu amor me recuerdan a nosotros,**

**Continúan recordándome que casi lo teníamos todo,**

**no puedo evitar sentir que  
Lo podríamos haber tenido todo,**

**Cuidando el uno del otro**** ,**

**Tenias mi corazón en tus manos,**

**Y jugaste con él a tu gusto**

**Rolling in the deep- Adele**

Miró a Sarah a la cara y vio que algo estaba mal.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay algo que debo decirte... Después de estar prisionera,me di cuenta de algo. He querido decírtelo desde hace tiempo... Yo..

De repente Harry se dio cuenta de que ya sabía lo que iba a decirle, y no quería oírlo. De alguna manera lo había sabido desde hacía tiempo, pero no había quiero admitirlo.

-La cicatriz de tu espalda, no es una cicatriz normal, ¿no?-aventuró Harry

-No- dijo Sarah. Harry pudo ver que una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Sarah

-Y la mía tampoco- dijo Harry tocándose la cicatriz de su frente. Aunque quería que su voz sonara lo mas normal posible, se dio cuenta que sonaba muy enfadado.

-No- contestó Sarah incapaz de mirarle

-¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?-preguntó

Sarah no le respondió, solo se le quedó mirando.

-¿Cuanto hace que lo sabes?-repitió levantando la voz. Notaba como su magia de empezaba a descontrolar.

-Desde que Dumbledore me dijo que hablabas pársel. Aunque creo que lo supe la noche en la que murieron tus padres, en la cuna cuando vi tu cicatriz...

-¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?- dijo, su voz de repente tranquila.

-Quería decírtelo. Te lo iba a contar cuando llegaras aquí. Pero antes de darme cuenta, me había enamorado de ti y fui egoísta. Pensé que si te lo decía te irías de aquí. ¿Y no me equivocaba verdad? Te vas a ir- era más una afirmación que una pregunta

-¿Como iba a quedarme?-dijo Harry- Me trajiste aquí, me entrenaste,dejaste que me enamorara de ti... todo para que pudiera morir en el momento adecuado. ¿Como de jodido es eso?Eres la persona mas fría,manipuladora y jodida de la cabeza que he conocido nunca, y no me puedo creer que sintiera algo por ti. Me das asco.

Sabía que le estaba haciendo mucho daño a Sarah, pero le dio igual. Quería que ella sintiera el mismo dolor que estaba sintiendo él...

Le dolía que le hubiera engañado,le dolía saber que no saldría con vida, pero lo que más le dolía a Harry era saber que nunca podrían estar juntos. Que sus esperanzas de tener una vida juntos habían sido en vano...

-Dumbledore tenia una teoría... -empezó a decir Sarah, su voz débil.

Entonces algo encajó en la mente de Harry. No era solo Sarah. Dumbledore lo sabía también. Dumbledore, el hombre al que Harry tanto apreciaba, su mentor,había preparado a Harry para esto.

Harry le concedió que había sido listo. Se había molestado en conocerlo y sabía que Harry no abandonaría. Que se sacrificaría a si mismo, que no dejaría que más gente muriera por él...Que apropiado que hubiera muerto, dejándole a Sarah la faena de tenérselo que contar...

-El lo sabía. Y me mintió todos estos años...Cuando le pregunté por mi cicatriz, me miró a los ojos y me mintió- dijo Harry, herido.

-Sé que estas enfadado pero escúchame, hay una posibilidad de que salgamos de esto con vida...

-¿Y si no funciona? Pero bueno, ¿no pasa nada verdad? Siempre habrá alguien para reemplazarme, alguien de tu ejercito, ¿no?  
Malfoy, o quizá Neville, el casi Elegido. Si, deberías entrenarle a él también.

-Harry, por-favor...

Miró a Sarah por última vez y salió de la habitación. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Quería hablar con Ron y Hermione, pero eso supondría tenérselo que contar.. además, se dio cuenta que aunque hasta hacía unos minutos se había sentido como en casa en aquel lugar, ahora no soportaba quedarse allí ni un minuto más.

Llegó a su habitación, cogió la vieja mochila de Dudley y la llenó de ropa a toda prisa. Cogió la bolsa que le había regalado Hagrid, que contenía algo de dinero y la vieja tienda de campaña de los Weasley.

Hedwig estaba fuera, cazando, pero Harry no se preocupó, pues sabía que ella le encontraría.

Sacó la capa invisible y se cubrió con ella, bajó las escaleras y pasó por el hall que estaba lleno de gente. Pasó al lado de Neville, que se reía con uno de los inventos de los gemelos. No sabía la suerte que tenía de no tener que ser él el que estuviera condenado a morir...

Vio a Hermione y a Ron en el jardín, caminando cogidos de la mano. Por un momento, quiso ir hacia ellos y contárselo todo,dejar que le consolaran... Que vinieran con él. Pero en lugar de eso, les miró una vez más y se desapareció.

Se apareció y entró en Grimmauld Place. Su padrino estaba en la cocina.

-¡Hola, Harry! Que sorpresa- Exclamó alegremente-

-Hola, Sirius- dejó la mochila en el suelo y se sentó en la mesa.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- dijo mirando la mochila

-No me apetece hablar de ello- dijo- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí unos días?

-Por supuesto ,quédate el tiempo que quieras .Agradeceré la compañía

Sirius no le preguntó nada, pero al día siguiente le dijo que había hablado con Hermione para hacerle saber que Harry estaba bien.

-Son tus amigos, Harry. No sé que ha podido pasado para que te hayas marchado de repente, pero Hermione estaba muerta de preocupación y Sarah también.

Al oír el nombre de Sarah Harry puso mala cara.

-Me cuesta creer que Sarah haya hecho algo tan terrible como para que te vayas sin decir palabra. ¿Que ha ocurrido? -presionó el mago

-Nada, Sirius, ya te he dicho que no me apetece hablar de ello.

-Tu mismo Harry. No te presionaré más. Pero permiteme que este viejo te de un consejo:tienes que afrontar las cosas, esconderte aquí no va a solucionar nada.

Se había propuesto no pensar en Sarah, pero le era imposible, así que se propuso estar ocupado todo el tiempo, para evitar pensar en ella.

Arrancó el papel de las paredes, lijó y pintó todas las puertas,limpió la moqueta y arregló las ventanas. Lavó las sabanas y las cortinas. Llenó varios sacos de basura con cosas que Sirius no quería. Solo pensó en Sarah una docena de veces, iba mejorando.

Aunque al principio no le afectaron las palabras de su padrino, durante los días siguientes Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, que tendría que enfrentarse a la situación antes o después.

Se sentía culpable sabiendo que cada día moría gente, y que estaba en su mano y en la de Sarah ponerle fin a la situación... pero a la vez tenía miedo.

No quería morir, ni que Sarah muriera. La quería tanto... Y aunque apenas hacía seis meses que la conocía, Harry ya no podría imaginarse su vida sin ella.

Cuando pensaba en Voldemort, sentía tanta ira que le daban nauseas, y tenía que calmarse por que su magia se agitaba en seguida.

Sabía que Voldemort no había tenido la intención de hacer un horrocrux con el, que había sido un accidente, pues ya tenía los siete horrocruxes que quería...Pero si lo había hecho con Sarah.

_Seguro que lo había encontrado ingenioso...irónico... poner un horrocrux en alguien que no podía morir... En alguien a quien había torturado durante meses._

Pagaría por lo que había hecho. Harry se aseguraría de ello. Aunque tuviera que morir, Voldemort tampoco viviría.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la lámpara de araña del comedor había estallado en mil pedazos Intentó repararla pero fue en vano. Sirius asomó la cabeza al oír el ruido, pero no dijo nada.

Ya no intentaba no pensar en Sarah. No tenía sentido negarlo ,a pesar de todo lo malo, la seguía queriendo. En el fondo, sabía que Sarah había tenido un buen motivo para ocultárselo. Y poco a poco todas las reservas de Harry fueron desapareciendo.

Harry tuvo que admitir que si le hubiera dicho la verdad cuando la conoció, jamás se hubiera ido con ella. Se habría marchado, Ron y Hermione habrían ido con él. Se habrían escondido, pero Voldemort o los carroñeros le hubieran encontrado eventualmente, y hubieran acabado muertos.

Harry pensó en las palabras de Sarah "_Dumbledore tenía una teoría... Hay una posibilidad de que salgamos de esto con vida.._."

Dumbledore creía que Sarah y el sobrevivirían. Harry tuvo que reconocer que Dumbledore siempre tenía razón, o casi siempre. ¿Ademas, acaso había otra opción?

Él no era ningún cobarde, no se escondería durante el resto de su vida. Decidido, recogió sus cosas, y le dijo a Sirius que se marchaba.

-Ya era hora- le dijo su padrino sonriendo- Saluda a Sarah de mi parte.

-Lo haré,eso si quiere volver a verme.

Se puso la capa invisible y salió a la calle. Pensando en Sarah se desapareció. Abrió los ojos y vio que lo había conseguido. Estaba en casa.

Corrió hacia dentro de la casa y se sacó la capa de invisibilidad. Llegó a la habitación de Sarah y abrió la puerta.

Hermione estaba con ella, sentada en la se puso de pie mientras exclamaba "¡Harry!"

Harry no dijo nada. Sarah se puso de pie y le miró ,sin decir nada. Tiró la mochila al suelo, caminó a grandes zancadas el espacio que los separaba y besó a Sarah como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y de algún modo, lo hacía.


	20. Un nuevo comienzo

CAPITULO 20 UN NUEVO COMIENZO

_When all the dark clouds roll away  
And the sun begins to shine  
I see my freedom from across the way  
And it comes right in on time  
Well it shines so bright and it gives so much light  
And it comes from the sky above  
Makes me feel so free makes me feel like me  
And lights my life with love_

And it seems like and it feels like  
And it seems like yes it feels like  
A brand new day, yeah  
A brand new day oh 

**Cuando todas las nubes oscuras se van**

**Y el sol empieza a brillar**

**Veo mi libertad desde lejos**

**Y llega justo a tiempo**

**Brilla tanto y da tanta luz**

**Y viene de el cielo**

**Me hace sentir tan libre, me hace sentirme como yo**

**E ilumina mi vida con amor**

**Y parece y se siente como**

**Y parece, si y se siente como**

**Un nuevo día, si  
Un nuevo día**

**Brand new Day -Van Morrison**

Cuando por fin se separó de Sarah, vio que en algún momento Hermione se había marchado, dejándolos solos.

-Lo siento tanto, te dije unas cosas horribles... -empezó Harry

-No dijiste nada que no me mereciera. Sé que estoy completamente jodida.

-Debes estarlo,si después de todo te sigo gustando- Harry sonrió.

Se volvieron a besar, y una cosa llevó a la otra. Harry tuvo que recordarse varias veces ser gentil, por que sus impulsos le hacían quererle arrancar la ropa a Sarah y hacerle el amor apasionadamente.

Sin embargo fue con cuidado, desvistió a Sarah lentamente y la besó todo el rato, susurrándole al oído palabras de amor. Cuando por fin estuvo dentro ella, se sorprendió al encontrar resistencia. Había asumido que Sarah no era virgen, que cuando estaba prisionera Voldemort...

Luego recordó como la herida de la mano de Sarah se había cerrado. Así que Sarah sería siempre virgen.. de momento.

Le dejó tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la invasión antes de empezar a moverse. Harry miró a Sarah a los ojos, pero no vio miedo en ellos, si no deseo.

La besó con fuerza mientras embestía sobre ella, y a la vez acariciaba su cuerpo. Beso sus mejillas, su cuello y sus pechos, hasta que los gemidos de Sarah fueron aumentando en frecuencia y en volumen.

Cuando el orgasmo la alcanzó, Harry embistió un par de veces más antes de encontrar su propio placer. Había sido alucinante.

Lo hicieron dos veces más. Harry parecía no tener suficiente de ella. Esto no tenía nada que ver con las veces que lo había hecho con Ginny en algún pasillo vacío en Hogwarts.

Cada vez que hacía el amor con Sarah, en lugar de saciar su apetito,solo hacía creciera su deseo por ella. Todo en ella era intoxicante. Su olor, su pelo, la suavidad de su piel,sus labios, sus gemidos...

Harry se alegraba de que también en esto fueran compatibles. Aunque al principio se había mostrado reservada, Sarah respondía con la misma pasión que él, si no más.

Era casi de día cuando Harry se despertó. Sarah aún estaba dormida, lo que le dio la oportunidad perfecta para observarla de cerca.

El corazón parecía hinchársele cuando la miraba. Era tan bella...Ahora dormida, todavía más. Su cara estaba relajada, su boca casi esbozando una sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pelo desparramado en la almohada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sarah se despertó.

-Buenos días- dijo sonriendo

-Buenos días, ¿como te encuentras?

-Cansada, pero feliz.

Hicieron el amor otra vez, y luego se quedaron en la cama,hablando. Sarah le contó a Harry como había tenido que encerrarse después de la muerte de sus padres, pues su magia era muy inestable (después de todo, había volado una casa de un tamaño considerable)

-Pasé 9 años allí,todo se había ido al garete. Tus padres muertos, Sirius en la cárcel, Colagusano había escapado.. y luego estabas tú.

Cuando supe lo que Voldemort me había hecho fue algo horrible.. pero el darme cuenta que te lo había hecho a ti...

Tampoco ayudó que Dumbledore te llevara con los Dursley. Sabía que Petunia nunca te trataría como merecías.

-Bueno, yo le agradezco que lo hiciera-dijo Harry sonriendo

Sarah le miraba confundida.

-Quiero decir, que si me hubiera quedado contigo, hubieras sido como de mi familia, y ahora no estaríamos juntos. Viviría con los Dursley cien años y aún merecería la pena por poder estar contigo.

Sarah enternecida por sus palabras le besó intensamente.

-¿Dumbledore lo sabía..lo que sentías?

-Si.

-Quizá por eso lo hizo- dijo Harry besando el hombro de Sarah- ¿Tienes hambre?

-La verdad es que sí. Pero hay algo que quiero enseñarte primero.

Sarah se levantó,abrió el baúl y volvió a la cama llevando un marco de fotos.

Era una foto de su padre, llevando un abrigo negro, en un paisaje muy bonito bañado por la nieve.

Harry volvió a mirar la foto, y se fijó en los ojos. No era su padre, era él.. pero estaba más mayor. Y su cicatriz había desaparecido.

-¿Soy yo?-preguntó

-Si

-¿Pero como...?

-No me iba a esperar 300 años ciegamente. Le pedí a la bruja una prueba de que después de que Voldemort muriera yo tendría mi vida normal. Esto es... ¿como lo dicen los muggles? Ah si,una captura de pantalla... pero de mi memoria.

-Mi cicatriz ya no está -dijo Harry maravillado- me hubiera gustado verlo.

-¿Quieres verlo? Tengo el recuerdo aquí, en alguna parte. Lo saqué antes de empezáramos las clases de legeremancia.

Harry asintió.

Sarah buscó la botellita en el baúl y sacó un pequeño pensadero parecido al que le habían regalado a Harry para su cumpleaños , depositó el recuerdo, y le pasó la vasija a Harry.

Harry se vio a si mismo, en diferentes imágenes, llegando a Hogwarts,en la cámara de los secretos rescatando a Ginny, en el torneo de los tres magos,hablando con Ron...luchando contra Voldemort en el cementerio, con el ejercito de Dumbledore en el ministerio peleando contra los mortífagos...

Luego se vio a si mismo en el patio de Hogwarts. Harry apuntaba a Voldemort con la varita, y este caía al suelo. En cuanto tocó el suelo, su cuerpo se convirtió en cenizas que desvanecieron en el aire.

La siguiente imagen era la de la fotografía que Sarah acaba de enseñarle. Harry reconoció el paisaje, era Godric's Hollow. Sarah y el entraron en una casa. Las imágenes cesaron.

-Ya que estamos puestos,hay otro recuerdo que quiero que veas.

Sarah se apuntó a la sien con la varita, extrajo un recuerdo y lo depositó en la vasija.

Harry reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba Sarah de inmediato, pues durante su primer curso había pasado muchas noches allí. Sarah,que llevaba el uniforme de Gryffindor, llegó delante del espejo de Ossead y se miró en él.

Harry sonrió. Reflejado en el espejo se vio a si mismo.

Harry sonrió a Sarah y la besó hasta que sus tripas se oyeron. Entonces se vistieron y bajaron al comedor.

Cuando salieron de la habitación y la gente vio a Harry, muchos aplaudieron y le dieron la bienvenida. Harry se sentía abochornado, pero agradecido por las muestras de afecto.

Llegaron al comedor, y se sentaron al lado de Hermione y Ron.

-Bienvenido, tío- le dijo Ron con una amplia sonrisa

-Siento haberme marchado sin decir nada... estaba confuso- dijo Harry

-Bueno, nos alegramos de que te hayas aclarado -dijo Hermione con una sonrisita

Después de desayunar, Harry se quedó a solas con Ron.

-Ron quería hablar contigo.. sobre Sarah.. escucha sé que Ginny y yo...

-Ginny ya me dijo que habíais cortado- dijo Ron- Mira, te seré sincero,me hubiera gustado que lo tuyo con Ginny funcionara, por que así serías parte de la familia.

Pero Sarah es una tía guay. Les ha cedido su casa a mis padres,y si no fuera por ella, no estaría con Hermione. Así que, como tu mejor amigo, le doy el visto bueno.

-¿Que Sarah ha hecho que?

-¿No lo sabías? Después de que os secuestran a ti y a Ginny de casa de la tía Muriel, Sarah invitó a toda la familia a quedarse en su casa de Escocia. No aceptó un no por respuesta. Mi madre estaba muy abochornada,pues al principio no pensaba muy bien de ella... Así que no te preocupes, no tendremos que batirnos en duelo -bromeó Ron

Harry suspiró aliviado.

-Además Ginny está saliendo con Malfoy, parece que se ha olvidado de ti pronto. Aunque espero que no tener a Malfoy como cuñado nunca.- dijo Ron

Harry no le dijo nada del embarazo de Ginny, pues era su hermana y debía ser ella quien se lo dijera.

Harry pensó en como Malfoy se había acercado a el para decirle la verdad:

_-Lo siento. Sé que estuvo mal. Pero Ginny me gustaba desde hacía tiempo, y yo a ella también -le explicó Draco- No fue planeado. Ella estaba dolida por que querías a Sarah, y yo estaba dolido porque Sarah te quería a ti. Una cosa llevó a la otra...  
-No pasa nada, no tienes por que darme explicaciones. Ginny y yo habíamos cortado- dijo Harry sinceramente  
-Me alegro, por que estamos saliendo juntos.  
-¿Que vais a hacer con el niño?-preguntó Harry_

_-No lo sé, pero nos apañaremos._

Y aunque nunca pensó que fuera posible decir lo que estaba a punto de decir, Harry tuvo que comerse su orgullo.

-No pensé que fuera a decir esto nunca, pero una vez lo conoces, no es tan mal tío.

-¡Por Merlín Harry ¿tu también?Quizá Hermione y tu podáis montar el club de fans de Malfoy- bromeó Ron

Mientras hablaba con Ron vio a Ojoloco hablando con Sarah. Él le había dicho algo y ella se reía, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando vio a Harry le sonrió ampliamente y le saludó con la mano.

Cuando más tarde estaba con Hermione y Ron en el jardín, Ojoloco se le acercó.

-Potter, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro.

Harry se levantó del banco y caminó con Ojoloco.

-Sarah me ha contado que salís juntos. Me alegra verla tan feliz.

Me caes bien Potter, eres un buen chico...Pero tengo que advertírtelo. No le hagas daño. Sarah ya ha sufrido suficiente.

A Harry le sorprendieron las palabras de Ojoloco. ¿Sabía exactamente cuánto había sufrido Sarah? ¿Se refería a la muerte de sus padres o a lo que le había pasado cuando había sido capturada?

-No lo haré. La quiero muchísimo- dijo honestamente

-Bien, buen chico. Y si eres la mitad de listo de lo que creo, no la dejes escapar – le dijo Ojoloco antes de irse.

Cuando se reunió con Sarah y estuvieron a solas, Harry la besó apasionadamente.

-Eres increíble. No paras de sorprenderme-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿Ah si?

-Ron me ha contado lo que has hecho por su familia.

-Bah,no es para tanto. Solo es un préstamo... y ahora mismo no estoy viviendo allí. -dijo Sarah quitandole importancia

-Ya, pero no tenías por que hacerlo. Ginny se ha portado fatal.

-Pero quería. Independientemente de Ginny... los Weasley te quieren, y han cuidado de ti cuando los Durlsey no lo hicieron. No iba a dejarles en la calle.

Cambiando de tema, Harry le pidió a Sarah que le explicara la teoría de Dumbledore de como iban a salvarse.

-Bueno, es arriesgado. Esa parte de nosotros, la que tiene el horrocrux, no puede ser destruida sin más. Pero Voldemort, siendo el que las creó si puede destruirlas...Tu yo tenemos algo de él en nosotros. Así que tenemos que matarnos el uno al otro, y hacerlo a la vez. Entonces cuando despertemos.. si despertamos...esa parte de nosotros debería haber desaparecido.

-Odio tener que hacer esto- dijo acercándose a Sarah y abrazándola.

-Lo sé yo también, pero no podemos posponerlo eternamente- murmuró Sarah contra su pecho.

-Entonces... ¿esta noche?

-Esta noche.

Pasaron el resto del día haciendo el amor,hablando y riendo.

Cuando llegó la hora, fueron a ver a Ron y a Hermione. Si algo le pasaba, Harry quería haberse despedido de ellos.

Hermione lloraba en silencio, Ron en cambio estaba muy serio y muy callado.

-No llores , Hermione. Tengo fe en Dumbledore. ¿Nos veremos en un rato, vale?- dijo Harry abrazando a su amiga.

Hermione abrazó a Sarah con fuerza, y cuando se soltó se apoyó en el pecho de su novio, buscando consuelo.

Fueron al gimnasio,se miraron durante un largo rato, se besaron y se dijeron que se querían.

Se apuntaron con la varita y exclamaron a la vez ¡Avada Kedavra!

Todo se había vuelto negro. Pero existía. Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en Privet Drive, en la alacena debajo de las escaleras, donde había vivido los primeros 11 años de su vida.

Se puso de pie, salió de la alacena y se fue a la cocina. En ella, de pie, estaba Albus Dumbledore.

-¡Enhorabuena, Harry, lo has conseguido! Has sido un joven muy , muy valiente.

-Profesor... ¿Sarah está bien?

-Estoy casi seguro de que Sarah esta bien. Y normalmente no me equivoco.- dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo-

Harry suspiró, aliviado.

-¿Podrás perdonarme Harry? ¿Por no ser más sincero contigo? ¿Por pensar que cometerías los mismos errores que yo? -dijo de pronto Dumbledore

-Pero ¿de que me habla ?

-De las reliquias de la muerte, de mi relación con Grindelwald, de tu horrocrux... Sé que lo sabes, Sarah te lo ha contado.. .Ya no tengo secretos para ti.

-Profesor, no se preocupe, esta todo olvidado..-empezó Harry

- Y mi hermana.. Estaba resentido, Harry. Me sentía atrapado. Quería brillar, quería alcanzar la gloria.

-Pero no lo hizo, usted no era como Grindelwald. Usted nunca mató a nadie si podía evitarlo.

-Pero quería hacerlo, Harry. ¡Señor de la muerte! Yo no quería escuchar las verdades que mi hermano me decía, ni que me dijera que no podía emprender la búsqueda de las reliquias arrastrando a una hermana enferma e inestable. La discusión derivó en pelea... y al final después de todos los esfuerzos de mi madre por salvarla, Ariadna yacía muerta en el suelo.

Y Grindelwald...No quiero ni imaginarme en que me hubiera convertido si me hubiera marchado con él, si no hubiera sido por Sarah... La valiente Sarah, siempre haciendo lo correcto. Si alguien la merece Harry, ese eres tú.

Harry sonrió.

-Tengo que darle las gracias señor. Por enviarme con los Dursley.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Me alegro que creas que el sufrimiento que supuso vivir con tus tíos ha merecido la pena

-Si, señor, lo merece. Viviría con cien Dursleys si tuviera que hacerlo.

De repente se le ocurrió algo a Harry.

-Profesor, ¿usted cree que fue casualidad que fuera la tatarabuela de la profesora Trelawney predijera la profecía sobre Sarah ?¿Y su descendiente la mía?

- No, Harry no lo creo. No creo que nada que tenga que ver con Sarah sea casualidad-dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Así que fue por eso por lo que se decidió a contratar a la profesora Trelawney, señor?

- La verdad es que sí. Bueno Harry, no quiero robarte más tiempo. Debes volver,pero promete que visitareis mi retrato.. cuando todo acabe. Tenemos mucho que hablar.

-Lo haremos,profesor. Esto...¿Como vuelvo... a la realidad?

-Tan fácil como abriendo los ojos. Adiós, Harry.

-Adiós, profesor .

Cerró los ojos, y los abrió, y reconoció el techo del gimnasio. Había funcionado, estaba vivo. Se levantó y notó dolor en su pecho. Le dolía donde la maldición había impactado, pero le daba igual.

Fue hacia Sarah. Preocupado vio que Sarah todavía estaba en el suelo.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor._

La cogió en sus brazos y rezó. Prometió que si Sarah se despertaba donaría su dinero a una causa benéfica, que ayudaría a los necesitados.. haría lo que fuera...

Finalmente, Sarah abrió los ojos.

-Lo hicimos -dijo Harry

-Lo hicimos.

-¿Como te sientes?- preguntó Harry ayudando a Sarah a levantarse

-Mejor.. como si..

-¿te hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima? -acabó Harry

-Si. Tu cicatriz ha desparecido – dijo Sarah sonriendo.

Sarah le besó. Harry la abrazó. Nunca se había sentido tan vivo como se sentía en este momento. Eran libres.

Fueron a buscar a Ron y Hermione. En cuanto los vio, Hermione corrió hacia ellos, llorando de nuevo. Pero esta vez, las lágrimas eran de alegría.


	21. PD: Te quiero

CAPITULO 21 PD: TE QUIERO

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life_

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

**No puedo verme queriendo a nadie más que no seas tu**

**durante toda mi vida**

**Cuando estas conmigo, nena el cielo será azul**

**durante toda mi vida**

**Yo y tu tuy yo**

**No importa como ellos sacudan los dados, tiene que ser así**

**La única para mi eres tu y y yo para ti**

**Tan felices juntos**

**Happy Together- Simple Plan**

Quedaban tres días para San Valentín. Lupin había acompañado a Harry y a Ron de compras. Harry había aprovechado la salida para comprarse ropa nueva, y había comprado también un regalo para Sarah, y otro para Hermione, para agradecerle su parte de participación en que Sarah y el estuvieran juntos.

Harry estaba más feliz que lo que había sido nunca. Cuando estaba con Sarah, todos sus problemas desaparecían y parecía que solo existían ellos dos.

Voldemort y los mortifagos ya no le preocupaban. Sentía que con Sarah a su lado podría enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Sentía que estaba preparado, Ahora solo faltaba esperar...

El día de San Valentín llegó. Habían decidido ir a cenar fuera, celebrando también que él y Sarah habían superado ese último obstáculo y eran ahora libres.

Desde el día que se habían arriesgado con la teoría de Dumbledore,Harry notó que ya no tenía que esforzarse usando oclumancia, pues la conexión con Voldemort se había roto.

También intentó hablar pársel, y vio que ya no podía. Era una sensación fantástica.

Se prepararon y esperaron a Sarah y a Hermione en el hall.  
Al cabo de cinco minutos, vieron a Sarah y a Hermione bajar las escaleras juntas. Hermione estaba muy guapa, con su vestido de flores azul.

Sarah simplemente quitaba el aliento. Llevaba un vestido sencillo de color negro, pero que resaltaba sus curvas a la perfección.

Antes de irse, alegando que se había dejado algo, Harry fue a la habitación de Sarah y dejó su regalo encima de la cama.

Cenaron en un restaurante francés, y después fueron a un exclusivo bar a tomar una copa(idea de Sarah) Y aunque anteriormente Harry había odiado bailar,se encontró deseando hacerlo con Sarah.

-Pensaba que aborrecías bailar- dijo Sarah cuando la sacó a la pista de baile

-Y lo hago, pero esta noche estás encantadora. Y me temo que si no lo hago yo, cualquiera de esos tíos lo hará- dijo Harry señalando a dos chicos que desde hacia rato no dejaban de mirar a Sarah.

-Que lo intenten- dijo Sarah pegándose más a él.

A Harry le molestaba ver que casi todos los hombres del restaurante y del bar miraban a Sarah, pero le complació ver que ella solo tenía ojos para él y parecía no darse cuenta de las miradas de otros hombres.

Volvieron a casa, y antes de que pasara algo más, Harry decidió darle su regalo a Sarah.

-Tu regalo está en tu habitación, encima de tu cama -le dijo nerviosamente

Sarah entró en su habitación y Harry vio como Sarah desenvolvía un paquete.

-Gracias, Están muy buenos.-dijo Sarah

-¿de donde has sacado esos bombones? -preguntó Harry confuso

-¿No son tuyos?-dijo Sarah

-No, yo no te he...

Entonces Sarah cayó al suelo y empezó a convulsionar.

Harry corrió hacia el baúl de Sarah y sacó su kit de pociones, encontró un bezoar y se lo metió rápidamente en la boca y se fue de inmediato a buscar a la señora Mildred.

Unos minutos después, Sarah estaba estable.

-Esto del veneno empieza a no tener gracia-bromeó Sarah intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Harry no dijo nada. Sostenía la nota que había al lado de los bombones.

-Vamos Harry, no te pongas así, estoy bien.

-Ha sido Ginny. Esta nota la escribí el año pasado. Es mi letra.- dijo Harry furioso.

-Estoy bien. No iba a pasarme nada, seguro que ella lo sabía.

-¿Pero sientes el dolor no? -dijo Harry furioso

-Estoy acostumbrada. Harry, no tiene importancia...

-Si la tiene. Nos ha estropeado la noche. Está loca. ¿Como no pude darme cuenta de como era en realidad?

Salió, y se puso a buscar a Ginny. Al cabo de un rato la encontró, en el jardín, sentada en un banco,con Malfoy.

-¿Como te atreves? -exclamó Harry furioso

-¿Se puede saber de que hablas?

-Los bombones... la nota.. has sido tu ¿verdad?

-¿De que demonios estas hablando?No entiendo nada... -empezó Ginny

-¡Legeremens! -exclamó Harry apuntándola con la varita

Apenas le costó unos segundos ver como Ginny se colaba en la habitación de Sarah y dejaba el paquete. Al ver la carta y el regalo de Harry encima de la cama, los cogió.

-Lo hiciste...Estás loca– dijo Harry furioso

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?- dijo Malfoy levantadose del banco e interponiéndose entre ellos.

-Ginny ha envenenado a Sarah con unos bombones, haciéndolos pasar por mi regalo- explicó Harry.

-¿Qué?¿En serio? -exclamó Draco mirando a Ginny con desprecio...

-No es para tanto... sabía que no iba a pasarle nada... solo quería estropearle San Valentín.. no he matado a nadie.- se defendió Ginny

Harry no podía creérselo. ¿Que le había pasado a Ginny? Estaba fuera de sus cabales. Lo único que le impidió hechizarla en ese momento fue el hecho de estar embarazada y ser la hermana de Ron.

-¿Donde está el anillo?- preguntó Harry perdiendo los papeles

-¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres Harry? ¿Casarte con ella? Esa arpía te ha comido los sesos... ni siquiera la conoces- dijo Ginny devolviendole la caja de mala gana.

-Malfoy, sé que no somos grandes amigos, pero te recomiendo que te alejes de esta loca cuanto antes.

Dio media vuelta y se fue. Había arruinado su propuesta. Harry se guardó la caja del anillo en el bolsillo del pantalón y fue a ver a Sarah.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, el enfado de Harry hubo desaparecido.

Al día siguiente, mientras hablaban en la cama, Harry le confesó a Sarah que había escuchando su conversación con Sirius usando las orejas extensibles de los gemelos.

Sarah se interesó por ellas, y quiso verlas. Se levantó y cogió los vaqueros de Harry, y buscó en los bolsillos. En ese momento, Harry recodó lo que había guardado en ellos la noche anterior. Era demasiado tarde. Sarah tenia la caja en la mano y le miraba sorprendida.

-¿Y esto?

-Esto.. era tu regalo de San Valentín, pero gracias a Ginny no puede dártelo.

Sarah abrió la caja. Miró el anillo, y después a Harry.

-Así no es como lo había planeado- dijo Harry apenado- Así que tendré que improvisar.

Harry se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló delante de Sarah

-Sé que no hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos,, pero sé que eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Me haces más feliz de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado...

Eres la mujer más asombrosa que he conocido nunca, y no quiero tener que esperar para empezar mi vida contigo. Cásate conmigo.

Sarah parecía impresionada. Miró a Harry y con voz la voz rota,habló.

-Si- dijo simplemente

Harry se levantó, la besó y le colocó el anillo. Le había costado mucho decidirse. Harry no tenía la menor idea sobre joyas, o anillos de compromiso. Pero la dependienta le había dicho que era de la época de la Regencia,la cual Sarah le había hablado varias veces, así que Harry había elegido ese.

Basta decir que no salieron de la habitación en todo el día. Hablaron de esto y de lo otro, pero sobretodo hablaron de lo ellos mismos, y de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Y cuanto más hablaban con mayor intensidad y pasión hacían el amor.

Al día siguiente, Harry y Sarah les contaron la noticia a Ron y a Hermione, y aunque parecían sorprendidos, ambos les felicitaron sinceramente.

Harry sacó el regalo de Hermione y se lo entregó.

Hermione abrió el paquete y leyó el trozo de pergamino y la tarjeta que había dentro.

Había ido a Flourish and Blotts y había pagado una buena cantidad de galeones, para que Hermione pudiera comprar todos los libros que quisiera durante el resto de su vida, sin tenerse que preocupar por el dinero.

-Harry no has debido...- empezó Hermione emocionada.

-Si, debía. Tu y tus libros nos habéis salvado muchas veces, Hermione. Quiero que tengas todos los que necesites.

-Gracias Harry.

Sarah y los demás entrenaron duro el resto de la semana. Ahora que solo quedaba un horrocrux, Nagini, debían estar preparados para atacar en cualquier momento.

Harry se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado entre Sarah y él a la hora de entrenar. Estaban más sincronizados, y a veces sentía la magia de Sarah junto a la suya, como había pasado en Gringotts, cuando se escapaban del dragón.

De alguna manera, sentía que eso le unía más a Sarah, así que no le molestaba.

Mientras entrenaban, la lechuza de Sarah se posó en la ventana. Sarah leyó rápidamente la nota y se la pasó a Harry.

Voldemort ha averiguado lo que os llevasteis de la cámara de Bellatrix. También ha ordenado a los Carrow buscar algo en la sala de los menesteres.

Está muy enfadado. En la reunión de esta noche,la serpiente estaba protegida, tal y como predijo Dumbledore.

Ha llegado la hora- dijo simplemente Sarah


	22. La batalla de Hogwarts

CAPITULO 22 LA BATALLA DE HOGWARTS

_This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again_

For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen

Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

**Esto es el final**

**Aguanta la respiración y cuenta hasta diez**

**Siente la tierra moverse y entonces**

**Escucha mi corazón estallar de nuevo**

**Por que esto es el final**

**Me he ahogado y soñado con este momento**

**Tan atrasado que les debo**

**Abrumada, me han robado**

**Deja que el cielo caiga**

**Cuando se desmorone  
Nos alzaremos de pie**

**Y lo enfrentaremos todo juntos**

**Skyfall- Adele**

Al amancer, mientras todos se preparaban, llegó otra lechuza. Esta carta no era de Snape si no de la profesora Mc Gongagall. Voldemort había amenazado con destruir el castillo, si no le entregaban a Harry en menos de 24 horas.

Kinglsey,Ojoloco y Sirius se aparecieron durante la mañana. También los señores Weasley, Charlie, Bill y para el asombro de Harry y los demás,Percy.

La señora Weasley le contó a Harry que Percy había vuelto a casa hacía un mes.

Harry vio a los gemelos y a Ron hablando con Percy en el comedor.

-Me comporté como un imbécil, como un desagradecido!

-Como un pelota del ministerio, como un desagradecido con tus padres y como un tarado ansioso de poder y dinero- sentenció Fred

-¡Tienes razón! -aceptó Percy

-Bueno no está mal del todo- dijo George tendiéndole una mano a su hermano

En lugar de aceptarla, Percy abrazó a sus hermanos, y le tendió la mano a Harry.

-Perdóname Harry.- Harry aceptó su mano

-¿Que fue lo que te hizo entrar en razón? -preguntó Ron

-Bueno llevaba tiempo pensándolo... pero ha sido difícil salir del ministerio por que ahora encarcelan a los traidores. Conseguí ponerme en contacto con Ojoloco y él me llevo a casa...

Harry vio como la señora Weasley lloraba emocionada al ver a sus hijos reconciliados al fin.

Sarah reunió a todos los alumnos para decirles que había llegado la hora.

Pero Sarah no habló, miró a Harry y le dijo:

-No es a mi quien quieren oír Harry. Tienes que ser tú.

-¿Yo?Pero no sé que decir...

-Piensa lo que quieres decirles.

Al cabo de un momento Harry subió un par de escalones y de pronto todo el mundo se calló. Todos le observaban.

-De acuerdo.. escuchad. Todos sabéis quien soy, por lo que les pasó a mis padres una noche, hace dieciséis años. Voldemort no ha destrozado solo mi familia, si no muchas más a través de la crueldad, del dolor y del miedo. Y hasta ahora se ha salido con la suya por que nadie le ha plantado cara de verdad.

Nos hemos estado preparando para esta noche, y estamos listos. Su reinado del terror terminará esta noche, o moriremos intentándolo.

La gente aplaudía. Salieron al patio, y utilizando los trasladores que Sarah y Tonks habían preparado, todos aparecieron en Hogwarts.

La profesora Mc Gonagall estaba esperándolos en el patio.

Se oía mucho ruido en el exterior, y las paredes temblaban.

-He evacuado a los alumnos menores, y a los alumnos de Slytherin, por si acaso -les informó la profesora en cuanto llegaron- El resto, quiere luchar, Potter.

Harry miró atrás y vio a unos veinte alumnos detrás de la profesora Mc Gonagall.

-¿Y los Carrow?¿Snape? -preguntó Sarah

-Los he capturado, están detenidos en mi despacho- dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall con orgullo.- Snape ha desaparecido.

-¡Harry! -Hagrid avanzaba hacia el, y en cuanto estuvo a su lado lo alzo en el aire y lo abrazó.

-Hagrid, me alegro de verte. ¿Conoces a Sarah?

-Si, Sarah- sonrió Hagrid

-Hola Hagrid -saludó Sarah

-La profesora Mc Gonagall me dijo que vendrías. Estaba con Grwap, el también va a luchar, le he encargado que proteja el puente. Ten cuidado Harry, por favor.

-Lo tendré – le aseguró Harry

-El escudo protector no aguantará mucho, Potter- le dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall.

En efecto, las protecciones mágicas solo aguantaron unos quince minutos más. Después de eso, decenas de mortífagos entraron en el castillo... y la batalla comenzó.

Harry apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Vio a Sarah pelear con Yaxley y Dolohov, y a Hermione , Ron y Luna peleando con Travers. Una maldición pasó a unos centímetros de la cabeza de Hermione y Harry apuntó en su dirección. La bruja cayó al suelo, desmayada.

Se puso a buscar a Voldemort, pero no le veía por ninguna parte...

Salió al patio, y ayudó a la profesora Mc Gonagall y al profesor Flitwick a detener a un gigante que había destrozado parte de la torre de astronomía. A su lado , entre los escombros había un cuerpo, era Lavender Brown.

Cuando la situación estuvo más o menos bajo control, Harry se puso a buscar a Sarah, la vio en el gran comedor encima de una mesa, peleando contra Rowle. A sus pies, muerto, había un mortífago que Harry no reconoció.

A unos cuantos metros, Ojoloco peleaba con Bellatrix. La bruja envió varios hechizos en dirección al viejo auror. Uno de ellos le impactó en el pecho.

-¡Noooo!¡Alastor!- gritó Sarah viendo como el cuerpo de su amigo hacía un circulo en el aire antes de caer al suelo.

Oyó a la bruja reírse, y entonces, Sirius que apareció de la nada, la apuntó con la varita, y un hechizo de color rojo que Harry no reconoció le dio de lleno en el pecho a Bellatrix.

La bruja se cayó hacia atrás, y ya no se volvió a levantar.

Sarah se acercó a Ojoloco, y le sacudió varias veces. Ojoloco no se movía.

-Sarah.. déjale. No hay nada que puedas hacer por él- dijo Harry, con pesar.

Sarah se abrazó a Ojoloco y depositó su cuerpo en el suelo con mucho cuidado.

Al cabo de un rato, vieron a Ron , que se acercó a ellos preocupado.

-¿Habéis visto a Hermione? No la encuentro...

Los tres se pusieron a buscarla. Subieron las escaleras, y en el segundo piso vieron que había fuego. Pero el fuego se movía...

- Mierda ¡fuego maldito! - dijo Sarah corriendo hacia el pasillo de la izquierda.

-Hermione!- gritó Ron viendo a su novia entre las llamas.

Grabbe parecía haber invocado el fuego, y estaba apuntándolo hacia Hermione. Malfoy estaba entre ellos, intentando proteger a Hermione.

-Apártate Malfoy. Ya no recibo ordenes de ti...

-Crabbe por favor.. éramos amigos..

-¿Amigos? Te respetábamos... por tu padre... pero ahora que estás con ellos, solo eres un traidor más al que matar.

Malfoy atacó a Grabbe, dejando-le inconsciente, y con la ayuda de Sarah apagó el fuego, salvándole la vida a Hermione.

Ron fue corriendo hacia donde estaban y abrazó a Hermione. Unos segundos después,mientras bajaban las escaleras, se oyó una explosión. Había un enorme agujero donde habían estado unos segundos antes.

-¡Grabbe! -gritó Malfoy

-Estará muerto- dijo Ron con aspereza- Malfoy.. gracias le has salvado la vida a Hermione.

Caminaron hacia el primer piso y vieron a La profesora Trelawney arrojando bolas de cristal a los mortífagos que atacaban a los alumnos en el piso de abajo.

También vieron a Percy luchar contra Lucius Malfoy.Y entonces se produjo otra fuerte explosión. Harry saltó por los aires.

Cuando se despertó estaba medio enterrado en las ruinas de un pasillo.

- ¡Harry,no! - oía la voz de Sarah

Sarah levantó las piedras que tenía encima, y cuando vio que Harry estaba vivo, suspiró aliviada y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Su pierna sangraba, pero se encontraba bien.

Entonces Harry vio a Ron,y a Hermione en el suelo , junto a los restos de la pared derrumbada.

Percy estaba en el suelo. Ron zarandeaba a su hermano, pero no había nada que hacer, pues los ojos de Percy se habían cerrado para siempre.

CAPITULO 22 LA BATALLA DE HOGWARTS PARTE 2

Estaban muy cerca del enorme agujero que ahora había en la pared. Sarah les gritó que se agacharan justo a tiempo, pues segundos después un aluvión de maldiciones entró por el agujero.

Cuando Harry le gritó a Ron que se moviera, el chico se negó.

-Ron por favor- suplicó Hermione ¡No puedes hacer nada por él, tenemos que movernos, nos van a matar!

Ron pareció reaccionar ante las palabras de su novia. Avanzaron unos metros más y Ron pegó un chillido, y Harry no tuvo que preguntarse por que.

Una enorme araña avanzaba hacia ellos. Uno de los descendientes de Aragog se unía a la lucha.

Sarah y Harry lanzaron a la vez sus hechizos, que colisionaron, y el monstruo salió despedido por los aires.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de Ron y Hermione, volvieron hacia atrás, y vieron que Hermione sujetaba a Ron contra la pared. La cara de Ron estaba manchada de humo y de lágrimas.

-Escúchame,Ron. Ir tras los mortífagos no va a servir de nada. Necesitamos capturar a la serpiente ¡tenemos que matarla, concéntrate en eso! Harry, Sarah encontrad a Voldemort, la serpiente estará con él- ordenó Hermione.

Harry y Sarah avanzaron hacia el exterior. No muy lejos de ellos Fenrir Greyback se alimentaba de una alumna. Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, Tonks apareció a su lado.

-¡Noooo! ¡Déjala en paz!- su varita produjo un estallido, y Greyback salió disparado contra la pared. Ya no se levantó.

Salieron afuera, a los terrenos, y vieron a Sirius y a Lupin pelear contra una de los hijos de Aragog. Corrieron durante un rato y vieron a Grawp pelear con otro gigante. Harry y apuntó a los pies del gigante y lanzó un hechizo. El enorme gigante se resbaló y cayó al suelo, desmayado.

-¿Jagi? - dijo Grwap reconociendole. ¿Jagi visto a Hagrid?

Harry miró alrededor, pero no le vio. Avanzaron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Unos metros mas allá vieron a Hagrid y a Draco. Draco estaba delante de un peleando contra su padre, Lucius Malfoy e intentando proteger a Hagrid y al alumno.A los pies de Malfoy, Harry vio el cadáver de Colin Creevey.

-¿Que clase de padre intenta matar a su propio hijo? -dijo una voz

Detrás de Lucius apareció Snape.

-El no es mi hijo- dijo Lucius con desprecio- Métete en tus asuntos,Snape.

Antes de que pudiera acabar la maldición, el rubio mago cayó al suelo, muerto.

Draco,le dio las gracias a Snape. Hagrid pareció sorprendido de que fuera Snape el que le hubiera salvado, pero a parte de darle las gracias no dijo nada más. Con mucho cuidado cogió el cuerpo de Colin ,y el alumno Draco y él se marcharon dirección al castillo.

-Potter,Black. El señor tenebroso tiene la varita de saúco – les advirtió Snape

-Pero no le va a servir de nada. Esa varita te pertenece a ti -dijo Sarah

-Creo que ya se ha dado cuenta. Me ha llamado hace cinco minutos.

-Entonces debe huir -dijo Harry

-No soy un cobarde Potter, no pienso huir.-replicó Snape

-¿Sabes donde está Voldemort?- preguntó Sarah

-Creo que se dirige hacia el castillo. Sabe que está aquí.Te está buscando, Potter.

Caminaron de nuevo hacia el castillo, con Snape acompañadoles. Vio que Snape miraba el anillo de Sarah y después a el, pero no dijo nada.

De camino, antes de llegar a las puertas del colegio vieron como Fred y George derribaban a Mc Nair. Cuando pasaron por su lado vio que se hacían una pequeña reverencia el uno al otro. Aún conservaban su sentido del humor. Entonces a Harry se le ocurrió la idea que quizá aún no sabían que su hermano estaba muerto, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban...

Más allá, cerca de las puertas, Neville y Luna peleaban contra Rookwood. Este cayó al suelo, inconsciente, y Luna hizo una floritura con su varita, y el mago quedó atado por unas cuerdas.

Harry oyó entonces un ruido ensordecedor, que venía del lago. Harry vio a las sirenas y a los otros habitantes del lago pelear contra dos gigantes.

-Tu ve a buscar a Voldemort, voy a ayudarles- Dijo Harry a Sarah

-Ten cuidado -dijo Sarah antes de besarle.

Harry corrió hacia el lago junto a Neville y Luna.

Cuando un rato después de petrificar a los gigantes, entraron en el gran comedor,el estomago de Harry se le cayó a los pies. Oliver Wood y Fred llevaban el cadáver de Ernie Macmillan hacia el interior. A su lado, en el suelo habían por lo menos diez cadáveres más.

Intuyendo como se sentía, Luna le cogió le mano.

-Pronto acabará todo-le aseguró

Harry oyó gritos y se dio cuenta de que los elfos domésticos arremetían contra los mortífagos que quedaban en pie,atacándoles con cuchillos y con ollas llenas de aceite hirviendo. Kreacher y Dobby estaban entre ellos.

Dobby muy animado por la victoria de los elfos, saludó a Harry efusivamente, antes de volver hacia el interior del castillo.

En medio del patio estaba Voldemort, peleando contra la profesora Mc Gonagall y Sarah.

-Me doy cuenta de mi error. No debí obligarte. Ven conmigo Sarah, y dejaré esto tiene por que morir nadie más. Puede que incluso le perdone la vida a Harry Potter

-No, gracias. Es una oferta tentadora... pero no eres mi tipo. No me van mucho los psicópatas -declaró la bruja

Aprovechando que Voldemort estaba distraído, Harry vio a Ron acercarse a Nagini, que estaba cerca de su amo. Antes que esté se diera cuenta, Ron empuñó la espada de Griffyndor y con un rápido y preciso movimiento, le cortó la cabeza a la serpiente. Esta rodó hasta los pies de Voldemort.

-Nooooo -gritó Voldemort y apuntó con su varita a Ron.

-Protego -exclamó Snape, al lado de Harry

Entonces Voldemort les vio.

-Severus-dijo -Veo que me has traído a Harry Potter, bien hecho.

-Me temo que te equivocas. Te he traído a Potter, pero no voy a dejar que le mates.

Voldemort parecía muy sorprendido.

-Y antes de que me mates a mí- dijo Snape- deberías saber que esa varita nunca fue mía, por que yo no maté a Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Que tonterías estas diciendo? ¡Mataste Albus Dumbledore bajo mis ordenes!

-Nunca cumplí tus ordenes. Desde el día que te pedí que le perdonaras la vida a Lily Potter y tu te negaste, trabajé para Dumbledore. El sabía todo sombre tu plan, y decidió salvar a Draco. Así que fue él el que decidió su muerte, no tu.

-¿Otra vez con el dichoso amor? Severus, me decepcionas. Pero en el fondo,¿Que más da para quien trabajes? Cuando os haya matado ya me encargaré de Draco Malfoy, y entonces la varita de saúco me obedecerá.

-No matarás a nadie más-dijo Harry- ni esta noche ni nunca.

-¿Y tu me lo vas a impedir? -rió Voldemort- ¿Crees dominas la magia mejor que yo, Lord Voldemort, que obrado prodigios con los que Dumbledore jamás soñó?

-Si soñó con ellos,pero el sabía lo suficiente para no caer tan bajo como tú – dijo Sarah-

-¡Lo que quieres decir es que era débil! Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido podría haber tomado lo que ahora sera mío. Y tu también,Sarah. Si hubieras sido más lista...

-No. Sarah es más lista que tu, y sobretodo, mejor persona- dijo Harry

Voldemort miró a Harry estupefacto.

-Estás enamorado de ella... Pero no es tuya. Ella me pertenece – dijo Voldemort enfadado

-Ya no soy tu zorra, Tom- dijo Sarah- Me liberé de tu horrocrux hace una semana.

Harry vio la cara de horror de Voldemort y no le hacía falta legeremancia para saber en lo que estaba pensando.

-El diario, la copa, el guardapelo y la diadema han sido destruidos también -dijo Harry- Estás desprotegido.

-Imposible... ¿cómo?

-Al contrario de lo que crees, Dumbledore no era estúpido. Quizá no este aquí para luchar contigo, pero él ha provocado tu caída, por que te conocía bien. Así que a esto se resume. Tu y yo.- dijo Harry

-No tiene importancia que hayas descubierto mi secreto. No necesito Horrocruxes para matarte -dijo Voldemort.

Harry avanzó hacia Voldemort.

-No quiero que nadie intente ayudarme. Tiene que ser así, tengo que hacerlo yo.

La gente se apartó, dejandoles espacio. Voldemort parecía asustado durante un segundo, pero en seguida su expresión cambió,listo para luchar, levantó la varita...

-¡Avada kedavra!

-¡Avada Kedavra!

El estallido resonó como el ruido de un petardo, y surgieron llamas verdes de ambas varitas. Harry vio como el chorro verde que había lanzado Voldemort chocaba contra su propio hechizo.

Aunque al principio le costaba mantener el chorro, poco a poco necesitó menos fuerza para hacerlo.

Una vez más notó la familiar sensación de la magia de Sarah invadiendo su cuerpo. Tras unos segundos,el hechizo de Voldemort empezó a retroceder más y más, hasta llegar a la mano de su dueño y romper la varita.

Harry vio a Voldemort caer, justo como lo había visto en la mente de Sarah. Antes que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, se deshizo en pequeños trozos de ceniza que se llevó el viento.

Harry camino hacia allí y cogió la varita de saúco.

La gente chillaba de alegría. Los pocos mortífagos que quedaban chillaron de horror. Harry abrazó a Sarah y la besó. Por fin se había acabado.

Ron, Hermione y Sirius corrían hacia el, y entonces, Sarah cayó al suelo.

Los vítores y los bramidos cesaron de repente y todo se quedó en silencio.


	23. La batalla de Hogwarts parte 2

CAPITULO 23 Nacida para morir

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know _

_I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end  
it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter_

**Confié en ti,  
Empujado tan lejos como puedo ir,  
Y para esto  
Solo hay una cosa que deberías saber.**

Lo intenté con fuerza,  
Y llegué tan lejos,  
Pero al final,  
Ni siquiera importa.  
Tenía que caer,  
Para perderlo todo,  
Pero al final,  
Ni siquiera importa.

**Linkin Park – In the end**

Harry se agachó al lado de Sarah y cogiéndola suavemente la levantó y se puso de pie. Notó como todos le miraban. Depositó a Sarah en uno de los bancos de piedra que quedaban en pie y esperó.

Al cabo de un minuto, con un fuerte exhalo, Sarah abrió los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Harry, preocupado

-Mejor que nunca.¡Mi corazón está latiendo! Que sensación más extraña

– dijo Sarah emocionada.

Harry la besó con todas sus fuerzas y la multitud empezó a aplaudir y a gritar.

Harry apenas era consciente de nada. Apenas entendía una palabra de lo que la gente le decía, y ya había perdido la cuenta de la gente le había tocado, abrazado y dado la mano.

Al parecer todos querían un pedacito del niño que sobrevivió y venció.

Por lo visto a nadie se le había ocurrido que estaba hambriento, herido y cansado, y que solo quería estar en paz con Sarah.

Los elfos se pusieron manos a la obra en las cocinas, y al cabo de un rato todos comían en las mesas del gran comedor. Habían desparecido los posters de las casas, y por lo que Harry vio, ya no habían grupos. Profesores, alumnos, aurores... todos comían en la misma mesa.

Después de que Harry y Sarah dieran fe de la inocencia de Snape, junto con lo todos habían presenciado en el patio, bastó para que la gente dejara de pensar en él como un asesino, y se le liberara oficialmente de todos los cargos.

Snape dimitió como director, y expresó sus deseos de que Mc Gonagall se convirtiera en directora. La profesora Mc Gonagall, muy emocionada, aceptó.

A medida que transcurría el día iban llegando noticias:

Habían soltado a todos los inocentes de Azkaban y habían apresado a la docena de mortífagos que habían sobrevivido la batalla. Los dementores volvían a trabajar para el ministerio, con la condición de que no se movieran de Azkaban.

Sirius había sido exculpado una vez que Harry habló en su favor, también ayudaba la palabra del nuevo ministro de magia , Kingsley Shacklebot...

Kinglsey se había marchado al ministerio, y su primera labor como Ministro fue eliminar la comisión del registro de los nacidos de muggles, encarcelar a Dolores Umbridge y despedir a cualquiera que compartiera su opinión respecto a los sangre mestiza y los nacidos de muggles.

Después de anunciarle su nueva libertad a Sirius, Harry decidió contarle su relación con Sarah. Sabía que Sirius como todos, habían presenciado su beso pero creía que su padrino merecía una explicación.

-Lo siento quería decírtelo antes. Sé que sentías algo por ella. Encontré una caja con recuerdos de ella en tu habitación...

-Eso fue hace muchos años. El pasado es pasado. Además si te soy sincero, ya lo sabía. Cuando te quedaste en casa el mes pasado, te oí hablar en sueños.

Y yo pensando que estaba enamorada de James -dijo riéndose- aunque ahora tiene sentido por que pasaba tanto tiempo con él...supongo que le recordaba a alguien...

Mientras comían, Shacklebolt se acercó a Sarah para darle las gracias.

Sarah, incómoda le dijo que no sabía a lo que se refería.

-Vamos no te hagas la modesta. Si no te hubieras tomado la molestia de entrenar a estos chicos durante los últimos meses, hoy hubieran muerto cientos de personas, y lo sabes. El ministerio te debe una. Si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti...

-Pues de hecho, hay algo. Quiero se eliminen a los licántropos del registro de criaturas mágicas peligrosas- dijo Sarah de forma decidida.

-Me encantaría poder hacer eso,pero me temo que no es tan fácil. Habría que hacer mucho papeleo y el Wizengamot se me echará al cuello...

-A mi el ministerio también me debe una- dijo Harry- Creo que Sarah tiene razón. El ministerio necesita algunos cambios urgentes, Shacklebolt.

Derrotado, Shacklebolt miró a Harry y Sarah que le miraban, decididos.

-Está bien, veré que puedo hacer.

-Gracias -le dijo Sarah a Harry

-Era lo menos que podía hacer -dijo Harry cogiendo la mano de Sarah.

Al cabo de un rato Sarah y él subieron al despacho de Dumbledore, como Harry había prometido que harían.

En cuanto entraron, les sobresaltó un ruido ensordecedor. Eran aplausos.

Desde las paredes, los directores y directoras de Hogwarts les felicitaban, se sacaban el sombrero y gritaban de alegría, pero a Harry solo le interesaba hablar con un hombre, el del cuadro situado detrás del sillón del director.

Gruesas lágrimas caían detrás de sus gafas de media luna, y el orgullo y la gratitud que desprendía tuvo en Harry un efecto balsámico.

-Harry, valiente, valiente muchacho.

-Profesor- saludó Harry

-¿Me podrás perdonar, Harry? ¿Por haber puesto esa enorme carga en tus hombros?

-No hay nada que perdonar, señor. Todo está arreglado-dijo Harry de corazón.

Dumbledore le sonrió.

-Hay una cosa. La varita. No la quiero. Ha causado más problemas de los que ha solucionado. Así que si no le importa, me gustaría deshacerme de ella.

-Ahora es tuya,así que eres libre de hacer con ella lo que quieras -le respondió el director.

Harry cogió la varita de Saúco y la partió por la mitad.

-Sarah, creo que debo felicitarte. Creo que tu larga espera ha llegado a su fin. Normal y corriente al fin... Confío en que te encuentres bien.

-Me siento bien, Albus. Pero desearía que estuvieras aquí- dijo Sarah llorando en silencio.

-Espero que no sigas culpándote a ti misma. Ya te lo dije el año pasado,el error lo cometí yo, Sarah..

-Pero si te hubiera contado que tenía la piedra...que la tuve durante todo el tiempo...

-Viví una larga vida, Sarah. No digo que deseara morir, ni que no lamento no poder compartir este momento con vosotros,pero mi hora hubiera llegado tarde o temprano. Además tenías motivos de sobra para no contarme lo de la piedra. Tu misma habías sido testigo de lo que mi deseo por encontrar las reliquias había hecho.

Harry se dio cuenta entonces de lo culpable que se había sentido Sarah por la muerte de su amigo y solo hizo que su amor por ella aumentara.

Tras marcharse del despacho de Dumbledore, cansados de las felicitaciones y huyendo de la prensa que ya había llegado al castillo, Sarah se echó a si misma y sobre Harry un hechizo desilusionador y fueron a buscar a Ron y a Hermione.

Los cuatro se fueron para casa.

Los meses siguientes pasaron muy deprisa.

La reconstrucción de Hogwarts fue muy rápida, en parte gracias a una generosa y anónima donación. Harry había donado casi todo el dinero de su cámara, pero no se arrepentía.

Después de todo, había prometido donar dinero a una causa benéfica si Sarah se despertaba, ¿y que mejor causa que la reconstrucción de un lugar que había sido su hogar durante 6 años?

Sin embargo, Harry pasaba mucha vergüenza cada vez que visitaban a su padrino en el castillo. ¿El motivo? Había una estatua suya en el patio, colocada para celebrar la victoria de Harry contra Voldemort y para honrar también a las casi 20 personas que habían muerto en la batalla ,y cuyos nombres se encontraban grabados a los pies de la estatua.

A Sarah sin embargo, le hacía mucha gracia la situación, y siempre insistía en pasar por el patio, viendo como un abochornado Harry se veía obligado a ponerse enfrente de la estatua y posar para las fotos con los distintos alumnos que le reconocían. Sarah siempre estaba encantada de hacer las fotos, y en más de una ocasión le había pedido una copia al alumno en cuestión.

Hermione había vuelto a Hogwarts junto con muchos otros alumnos, para acabar el último curso. Sarah y Harry consideraron que se merecían unas vacaciones,y decidieron tomarse un año sabático para viajar y ver mundo antes de la boda.

Ron se había puesto a trabajar en la tienda de sus hermanos, Sortilegios Weasley. Ahora que había acabado la guerra, la gente creía que era hora de divertirse un poco y los gemelos no daban abasto. Su negocio no paró de crecer en los siguientes años.

Ginny tuvo a su bebé, una niña. Aunque Draco y ella cortaron poco después de Navidad, cuando Draco se cansó de las continuas peleas que tenían. Draco ayudaba económicamente a Ginny y visitaba a Daphne todas las semanas.

Ginny no había vuelto a tener suerte en el amor, y aunque se casó (tres veces) pasó la mayor parte de su vida viviendo en casa de sus padres o con Bill y Fleur.

Draco,que siempre había sido muy bueno en pociones, montó su propio laboratorio y antes de alcanzar los treinta, ya tenía su propio imperio. Irónicamente, se casó con una chica que iba a clase con Ginny, Rose Taylor, que era nacida de muggles. Al nacer su primera hija, Draco reparó al fin la relación con su madre.

Mc Gonagall seguía como directora, y Sirius había ocupado el sitio de profesor de Transformaciones. Se acabó casando con Charity Burbage, la profesa de estudios muggles.

Por su parte,Snape consiguió al fin enseñar la asignatura que siempre había querido: Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Una vez Voldemort hubo muerto, la asignatura ya no estaba maldita, y Snape la enseñó durante muchos años, hasta que se jubiló. Snape fue premiado por su valentía con una Orden de Merlín, de segunda clase, la cual aceptó a regañadientes.

Neville y Luna se casaron al cabo de un par de años después de Harry y Sarah, que fueron padrino y dama de honor respectivamente. Neville es el actual profesor de Herbología y Luna trabaja en el rebautizado departamento de criaturas mágicas, con Hermione, que divide su tiempo entre el departamento de criaturas mágicas y el de ley mágica, donde ayudó a Kingsley a erradicar todas las leyes a favor de la pureza de sangre.

Tonks había sido nombrada Jefe de la oficina de Aurores. Le habían ofrecido el puesto a Sarah, pero ésta lo rechazó alegando que no se sentiría cómoda siendo la jefa de su futuro marido. En cambio, Sarah había insistido en recuperar su sitio como profesora de la academia de Aurores, que se había llenado de repente, cuando el ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt había ofrecido la posibilidad de convertir en aurores a todos los que habían asistido a las clases de Sarah, a cambio de hacer un curso oficial de seis meses de duración.

UN AÑO DESPUÉS...

El sol le calentaba la piel, y el ruido del mar era muy relajante, pero Harry no quería quedarse dormido.

Se untó crema solar, y miró a Sarah, que estaba dormida. Casualmente, en ese momento se despertó.

-Buenos días, señora Potter.

-Buenos días, señor Potter- dijo Sarah besándole.

Hacía menos de una semana que Sarah y él se habían casado, y en ese momento estaban en Las Maldivas. Había sido idea de Harry.

Las playas eran tal y como las que había soñado. Pero la realidad era mucho mejor que los sueños .Harry no podía creerse su suerte. Sarah era su mujer.¡Su mujer!Cuando cerraba los ojos, aún podía verla con su vestido blanco, en el día de su boda. Había sido un día perfecto, y eso que habían invitado a los Dursleys...

Harry recordó con una sonrisa la reacción de su tía cuando supo que se casaba con Sarah, y la cara que puso cuando la vio caminando hacia el altar. Creía que su tía se desmayaba..

Ahora que eran familia, Sarah podía acercarse a ella, aunque no quería hacerlo. Le guardaba mucho rencor a Petunia por como había tratado a Harry durante todos esos años.

Después de asegurarse que se encontraban a salvo, se despidieron de sus tíos. Esa fue la ultima vez que les vieron.

-¿Donde iremos a continuación? -preguntó Sarah al día siguiente.

-No lo sé, elige tu.

-¿Nueva York?

Harry asintió y la besó. Aunque le había costado adaptarse al estilo de vida de Sarah, Harry no se arrepentía. No se gastaban el dinero en excentricidades. Se limitaban a viajar y a conocer diferente culturas. Visitaron todo lo que merecía ver la pena en este mundo: Las grandes pirámides, el Taj mahal, la Gran muralla China,El gran Cañón...Había mucho que Harry no había visto, y Sarah se moría de ganas de enseñárselo.

Una vez en Nueva York, Harry escribió una postal para Ron,Hermione, Sirius y Draco.

Aunque no considerara a Draco un amigo íntimo como Hermione o Ron, no podía negar que había acabado cayéndole bien. Este nuevo Draco el cual Sarah había ayudado a crear, había pasado de ser una persona malvada y egocéntrica a arriesgar su vida defendiendo a otra persona sin esperar nada a cambio, y renunciando a una fortuna para luchar por la justicia de forma desinteresada. Ya no quedaba nada del chico cobarde y consentido que Harry había conocido siete años atrás.

Años después Harry estaba muy contento de poder vivir tan cerca de Ron y Hermione, y también de Lupin, Tonks y su hijo Ted. Sarah y Harry, que eran padrino y madrina de Ted, le habían comprado una casa a su "sobrino" en Godric's Hollow, pese a las negativas de Lupin, que se negaba a aceptarla.

-La casa no es tuya, es de Ted- le había dicho Sarah

Tras mucho pelear, al final Lupin se dio por vencido.

Harry pudo ver su sueño cumplido de tener una familia, y fue mucho más feliz de lo que nunca había creído posible. Harry y Sarah tuvieron tres hijos; Albus, Lily y Alastor, que eran unos niños muy alegres,siempre jugando con su primo Ted y con los hijos de Ron y Hermione;Hugo y Olivia.

**FIN**


	24. Nacida para morir

CAPITULO 23 Nacida para morir

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know _

_I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end  
it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter_

**Confié en ti,  
Empujado tan lejos como puedo ir,  
Y para esto  
Solo hay una cosa que deberías saber.**

Lo intenté con fuerza,  
Y llegué tan lejos,  
Pero al final,  
Ni siquiera importa.  
Tenía que caer,  
Para perderlo todo,  
Pero al final,  
Ni siquiera importa.

**Linkin Park – In the end**

Harry se agachó al lado de Sarah y cogiéndola suavemente la levantó y se puso de pie. Notó como todos le miraban. Depositó a Sarah en uno de los bancos de piedra que quedaban en pie y esperó.

Al cabo de un minuto, con un fuerte exhalo, Sarah abrió los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Harry, preocupado

-Mejor que nunca.¡Mi corazón está latiendo! Que sensación más extraña

– dijo Sarah emocionada.

Harry la besó con todas sus fuerzas y la multitud empezó a aplaudir y a gritar.

Harry apenas era consciente de nada. Apenas entendía una palabra de lo que la gente le decía, y ya había perdido la cuenta de la gente le había tocado, abrazado y dado la mano.

Al parecer todos querían un pedacito del niño que sobrevivió y venció.

Por lo visto a nadie se le había ocurrido que estaba hambriento, herido y cansado, y que solo quería estar en paz con Sarah.

Los elfos se pusieron manos a la obra en las cocinas, y al cabo de un rato todos comían en las mesas del gran comedor. Habían desparecido los posters de las casas, y por lo que Harry vio, ya no habían grupos. Profesores, alumnos, aurores... todos comían en la misma mesa.

Después de que Harry y Sarah dieran fe de la inocencia de Snape, junto con lo todos habían presenciado en el patio, bastó para que la gente dejara de pensar en él como un asesino, y se le liberara oficialmente de todos los cargos.

Snape dimitió como director, y expresó sus deseos de que Mc Gonagall se convirtiera en directora. La profesora Mc Gonagall, muy emocionada, aceptó.

A medida que transcurría el día iban llegando noticias:

Habían soltado a todos los inocentes de Azkaban y habían apresado a la docena de mortífagos que habían sobrevivido la batalla. Los dementores volvían a trabajar para el ministerio, con la condición de que no se movieran de Azkaban.

Sirius había sido exculpado una vez que Harry habló en su favor, también ayudaba la palabra del nuevo ministro de magia , Kingsley Shacklebot...

Kinglsey se había marchado al ministerio, y su primera labor como Ministro fue eliminar la comisión del registro de los nacidos de muggles, encarcelar a Dolores Umbridge y despedir a cualquiera que compartiera su opinión respecto a los sangre mestiza y los nacidos de muggles.

Después de anunciarle su nueva libertad a Sirius, Harry decidió contarle su relación con Sarah. Sabía que Sirius como todos, habían presenciado su beso pero creía que su padrino merecía una explicación.

-Lo siento quería decírtelo antes. Sé que sentías algo por ella. Encontré una caja con recuerdos de ella en tu habitación...

-Eso fue hace muchos años. El pasado es pasado. Además si te soy sincero, ya lo sabía. Cuando te quedaste en casa el mes pasado, te oí hablar en sueños.

Y yo pensando que estaba enamorada de James -dijo riéndose- aunque ahora tiene sentido por que pasaba tanto tiempo con él...supongo que le recordaba a alguien...

Mientras comían, Shacklebolt se acercó a Sarah para darle las gracias.

Sarah, incómoda le dijo que no sabía a lo que se refería.

-Vamos no te hagas la modesta. Si no te hubieras tomado la molestia de entrenar a estos chicos durante los últimos meses, hoy hubieran muerto cientos de personas, y lo sabes. El ministerio te debe una. Si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti...

-Pues de hecho, hay algo. Quiero se eliminen a los licántropos del registro de criaturas mágicas peligrosas- dijo Sarah de forma decidida.

-Me encantaría poder hacer eso,pero me temo que no es tan fácil. Habría que hacer mucho papeleo y el Wizengamot se me echará al cuello...

-A mi el ministerio también me debe una- dijo Harry- Creo que Sarah tiene razón. El ministerio necesita algunos cambios urgentes, Shacklebolt.

Derrotado, Shacklebolt miró a Harry y Sarah que le miraban, decididos.

-Está bien, veré que puedo hacer.

-Gracias -le dijo Sarah a Harry

-Era lo menos que podía hacer -dijo Harry cogiendo la mano de Sarah.

Al cabo de un rato Sarah y él subieron al despacho de Dumbledore, como Harry había prometido que harían.

En cuanto entraron, les sobresaltó un ruido ensordecedor. Eran aplausos.

Desde las paredes, los directores y directoras de Hogwarts les felicitaban, se sacaban el sombrero y gritaban de alegría, pero a Harry solo le interesaba hablar con un hombre, el del cuadro situado detrás del sillón del director.

Gruesas lágrimas caían detrás de sus gafas de media luna, y el orgullo y la gratitud que desprendía tuvo en Harry un efecto balsámico.

-Harry, valiente, valiente muchacho.

-Profesor- saludó Harry

-¿Me podrás perdonar, Harry? ¿Por haber puesto esa enorme carga en tus hombros?

-No hay nada que perdonar, señor. Todo está arreglado-dijo Harry de corazón.

Dumbledore le sonrió.

-Hay una cosa. La varita. No la quiero. Ha causado más problemas de los que ha solucionado. Así que si no le importa, me gustaría deshacerme de ella.

-Ahora es tuya,así que eres libre de hacer con ella lo que quieras -le respondió el director.

Harry cogió la varita de Saúco y la partió por la mitad.

-Sarah, creo que debo felicitarte. Creo que tu larga espera ha llegado a su fin. Normal y corriente al fin... Confío en que te encuentres bien.

-Me siento bien, Albus. Pero desearía que estuvieras aquí- dijo Sarah llorando en silencio.

-Espero que no sigas culpándote a ti misma. Ya te lo dije el año pasado,el error lo cometí yo, Sarah..

-Pero si te hubiera contado que tenía la piedra...que la tuve durante todo el tiempo...

-Viví una larga vida, Sarah. No digo que deseara morir, ni que no lamento no poder compartir este momento con vosotros,pero mi hora hubiera llegado tarde o temprano. Además tenías motivos de sobra para no contarme lo de la piedra. Tu misma habías sido testigo de lo que mi deseo por encontrar las reliquias había hecho.

Harry se dio cuenta entonces de lo culpable que se había sentido Sarah por la muerte de su amigo y solo hizo que su amor por ella aumentara.

Tras marcharse del despacho de Dumbledore, cansados de las felicitaciones y huyendo de la prensa que ya había llegado al castillo, Sarah se echó a si misma y sobre Harry un hechizo desilusionador y fueron a buscar a Ron y a Hermione.

Los cuatro se fueron para casa.

Los meses siguientes pasaron muy deprisa.

La reconstrucción de Hogwarts fue muy rápida, en parte gracias a una generosa y anónima donación. Harry había donado casi todo el dinero de su cámara, pero no se arrepentía.

Después de todo, había prometido donar dinero a una causa benéfica si Sarah se despertaba, ¿y que mejor causa que la reconstrucción de un lugar que había sido su hogar durante 6 años?

Sin embargo, Harry pasaba mucha vergüenza cada vez que visitaban a su padrino en el castillo. ¿El motivo? Había una estatua suya en el patio, colocada para celebrar la victoria de Harry contra Voldemort y para honrar también a las casi 20 personas que habían muerto en la batalla ,y cuyos nombres se encontraban grabados a los pies de la estatua.

A Sarah sin embargo, le hacía mucha gracia la situación, y siempre insistía en pasar por el patio, viendo como un abochornado Harry se veía obligado a ponerse enfrente de la estatua y posar para las fotos con los distintos alumnos que le reconocían. Sarah siempre estaba encantada de hacer las fotos, y en más de una ocasión le había pedido una copia al alumno en cuestión.

Hermione había vuelto a Hogwarts junto con muchos otros alumnos, para acabar el último curso. Sarah y Harry consideraron que se merecían unas vacaciones,y decidieron tomarse un año sabático para viajar y ver mundo antes de la boda.

Ron se había puesto a trabajar en la tienda de sus hermanos, Sortilegios Weasley. Ahora que había acabado la guerra, la gente creía que era hora de divertirse un poco y los gemelos no daban abasto. Su negocio no paró de crecer en los siguientes años.

Ginny tuvo a su bebé, una niña. Aunque Draco y ella cortaron poco después de Navidad, cuando Draco se cansó de las continuas peleas que tenían. Draco ayudaba económicamente a Ginny y visitaba a Daphne todas las semanas.

Ginny no había vuelto a tener suerte en el amor, y aunque se casó (tres veces) pasó la mayor parte de su vida viviendo en casa de sus padres o con Bill y Fleur.

Draco,que siempre había sido muy bueno en pociones, montó su propio laboratorio y antes de alcanzar los treinta, ya tenía su propio imperio. Irónicamente, se casó con una chica que iba a clase con Ginny, Rose Taylor, que era nacida de muggles. Al nacer su primera hija, Draco reparó al fin la relación con su madre.

Mc Gonagall seguía como directora, y Sirius había ocupado el sitio de profesor de Transformaciones. Se acabó casando con Charity Burbage, la profesa de estudios muggles.

Por su parte,Snape consiguió al fin enseñar la asignatura que siempre había querido: Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Una vez Voldemort hubo muerto, la asignatura ya no estaba maldita, y Snape la enseñó durante muchos años, hasta que se jubiló. Snape fue premiado por su valentía con una Orden de Merlín, de segunda clase, la cual aceptó a regañadientes.

Neville y Luna se casaron al cabo de un par de años después de Harry y Sarah, que fueron padrino y dama de honor respectivamente. Neville es el actual profesor de Herbología y Luna trabaja en el rebautizado departamento de criaturas mágicas, con Hermione, que divide su tiempo entre el departamento de criaturas mágicas y el de ley mágica, donde ayudó a Kingsley a erradicar todas las leyes a favor de la pureza de sangre.

Tonks había sido nombrada Jefe de la oficina de Aurores. Le habían ofrecido el puesto a Sarah, pero ésta lo rechazó alegando que no se sentiría cómoda siendo la jefa de su futuro marido. En cambio, Sarah había insistido en recuperar su sitio como profesora de la academia de Aurores, que se había llenado de repente, cuando el ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt había ofrecido la posibilidad de convertir en aurores a todos los que habían asistido a las clases de Sarah, a cambio de hacer un curso oficial de seis meses de duración.

UN AÑO DESPUÉS...

El sol le calentaba la piel, y el ruido del mar era muy relajante, pero Harry no quería quedarse dormido.

Se untó crema solar, y miró a Sarah, que estaba dormida. Casualmente, en ese momento se despertó.

-Buenos días, señora Potter.

-Buenos días, señor Potter- dijo Sarah besándole.

Hacía menos de una semana que Sarah y él se habían casado, y en ese momento estaban en Las Maldivas. Había sido idea de Harry.

Las playas eran tal y como las que había soñado. Pero la realidad era mucho mejor que los sueños .Harry no podía creerse su suerte. Sarah era su mujer.¡Su mujer!Cuando cerraba los ojos, aún podía verla con su vestido blanco, en el día de su boda. Había sido un día perfecto, y eso que habían invitado a los Dursleys...

Harry recordó con una sonrisa la reacción de su tía cuando supo que se casaba con Sarah, y la cara que puso cuando la vio caminando hacia el altar. Creía que su tía se desmayaba..

Ahora que eran familia, Sarah podía acercarse a ella, aunque no quería hacerlo. Le guardaba mucho rencor a Petunia por como había tratado a Harry durante todos esos años.

Después de asegurarse que se encontraban a salvo, se despidieron de sus tíos. Esa fue la ultima vez que les vieron.

-¿Donde iremos a continuación? -preguntó Sarah al día siguiente.

-No lo sé, elige tu.

-¿Nueva York?

Harry asintió y la besó. Aunque le había costado adaptarse al estilo de vida de Sarah, Harry no se arrepentía. No se gastaban el dinero en excentricidades. Se limitaban a viajar y a conocer diferente culturas. Visitaron todo lo que merecía ver la pena en este mundo: Las grandes pirámides, el Taj mahal, la Gran muralla China,El gran Cañón...Había mucho que Harry no había visto, y Sarah se moría de ganas de enseñárselo.

Una vez en Nueva York, Harry escribió una postal para Ron,Hermione, Sirius y Draco.

Aunque no considerara a Draco un amigo íntimo como Hermione o Ron, no podía negar que había acabado cayéndole bien. Este nuevo Draco el cual Sarah había ayudado a crear, había pasado de ser una persona malvada y egocéntrica a arriesgar su vida defendiendo a otra persona sin esperar nada a cambio, y renunciando a una fortuna para luchar por la justicia de forma desinteresada. Ya no quedaba nada del chico cobarde y consentido que Harry había conocido siete años atrás.

Años después Harry estaba muy contento de poder vivir tan cerca de Ron y Hermione, y también de Lupin, Tonks y su hijo Ted. Sarah y Harry, que eran padrino y madrina de Ted, le habían comprado una casa a su "sobrino" en Godric's Hollow, pese a las negativas de Lupin, que se negaba a aceptarla.

-La casa no es tuya, es de Ted- le había dicho Sarah

Tras mucho pelear, al final Lupin se dio por vencido.

Harry pudo ver su sueño cumplido de tener una familia, y fue mucho más feliz de lo que nunca había creído posible. Harry y Sarah tuvieron tres hijos; Albus, Lily y Alastor, que eran unos niños muy alegres,siempre jugando con su primo Ted y con los hijos de Ron y Hermione;Hugo y Olivia.

**FIN**


End file.
